Beautiful Revenge
by Nox.ys
Summary: Afin de se remettre du meurtre d'un être cher, Edward Cullen va décider de se venger du meurtrier en séduisant sa sœur Bella Swan pour ainsi la torturer, et la tuer… Dark Edward. Fiction rating MA pour violence et lemon hard.
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful Beginning

**Bonjour !**

**Je reposte cette fiction en solo, les deux premiers chapitre ont été écrit avec Popolove.**

**Avertissement : **Autant prévenir, cette fiction est **fortement déconseillée **pour toutes les âmes sensibles et pour les personnes de moins de dix huit ans. Pour vous dire, si nous avions pu, nous aurions mis le Rating -MA pour cette fiction car il s'agit d'une fiction sombre, avec des scènes assez violentes, ainsi que beaucoup de scènes de lemon.

_Chapitre écrit avec Popolove._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Beautiful Beginning<strong>

_oO "Airplanes" Oo - __B.o.B feat Eminem & Hayley Williams_

**Boston**

« Où est-il ? »

Ma prise autour de son cou se raffermit, le faisant gémir de douleur. Le pistolet collé sur la tempe du noir se pressa d'avantage, le faisant cligner des yeux.

« J'en sais rien… » Murmura-t-il apeuré. Je soupirai d'impatience et d'énervement, mon bras l'étranglant plus encore. S'il ne parlait pas rapidement, il finirait par mourir d'étouffement.

« Ma patience a des limites, alors je te conseille de parler rapidement, si tu tiens à ta vie misérable. »

Sa respiration se fit plus hachurée, la panique se faisait ressentir en lui et envahissait son corps.

« Ph-Phoenix. » Avoua-t-il en bafouillant piteusement.

« Pourquoi t'a-t-il envoyé pour me liquider ? » Enchainai-je.

« Il savait que vous le recherchiez alors il a voulu prendre ses précautions. » Répondit-il avec angoisse. Sa voix était fragile, tantôt aiguë, tantôt grave, comme des montagnes russes. On aurait dit un adolescent en train de muer. C'était sans aucun doute dû à son appréhension.

« Il n'y a que toi ? »

« Non il y en a d'autres. » Lâcha-t-il avec un très léger sourire satisfait, d'une voix faible.

« Combien ? » Demandai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, se bornant à rester muet, sans soute pour me faire enrager. Je commençais sérieusement à perdre patience, j'avais horreur qu'on joue avec mes nerfs.

« Combien ? » Répétai-je agacé, collant le revolver sur sa tempe tellement fort que sa tête se pencha et qu'il réprima un son étouffé.

« Deux. » Finit-il par dire avec désarroi. J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille avec lenteur.

« Écoute-moi bien Laurent. Je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant, car j'ai besoin de toi pour faire une commission. Tu vas aller trouver ton cher patron et lui dire qu'aucun de ses sbires n'arrivera à bout de moi tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu vengeance. Dis-lui que je compte lui rendre une petite visite, et lui faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait. Fais-lui bien comprendre qu'il n'a aucune échappatoire et qu'il aura beau se cacher n'importe où, je le retrouverai et je n'hésiterai pas à faire un carnage. C'est clair ? » Lui soufflai-je en un murmure que seul lui pouvait entendre si d'autres personnes s'étaient trouvées là.

Il hocha la tête avidement, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Après avoir poussé un profond soupir, j'abaissai mon flingue et le repoussai violemment pour le laisser partir de chez moi. J'entrepris de me détourner mais entendis le cliquetis d'un pistolet se charger dans mon dos. Ni une ni deux, je me retournai et lui tirai dessus, une balle entre les deux yeux qui le fit s'étaler par terre, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts et le cœur arrêté. Je soupirai d'exaspération. Apparemment j'allais devoir faire la commission moi-même puisque cet idiot n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et a tenté de m'assassiner, au lieu de saisir sa seule et unique chance de sortir d'ici vivant. Son flingue chargé reposait à coté de lui, ou plutôt à coté de son corps cadavérique.

Je m'agenouillai pour prendre le pistolet et le déchargeai avant de me relever et de le ranger dans un tiroir. Je sortis mon portable et composai un numéro rapidement. Il répondit au bout de la seconde tonalité.

« Allô ? »

« J'en ai eu un autre. » Annonçai-je d'entrée.

Il y eut un silence au bout du combiné, avant d'entendre un soupir de sa part.

« Bonjour Edward, je vais très bien, c'est gentil de prendre de mes nouvelles. » Rétorqua-t-il avec sarcasmes.

« Pas maintenant Jasper, j'ai besoin de toi là. » Râlai-je.

« Non sans blague, j'avais pas remarqué. » Ironisa-t-il. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Il faut que tu viennes, et vite. »

« Mets le corps dans un sac, j'arrive. » Ordonna-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Je m'exécutai et allai chercher un grand sac, afin d'empaler le cadavre à l'intérieur. Je refermai le sac rapidement et quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper déboula dans l'appartement.

« C'est qui cette fois ? » Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers moi, assis sur le sofa.

« Laurent. » Répondis-je d'un ton las. Il se pinça l'arête du nez afin de réfléchir correctement.

« Y en a encore beaucoup qui veulent te tuer ? » S'enquit-il sérieusement.

« Deux d'après lui. » Il soupira de lassitude.

« Putain Edward, tu vas pas tous les tuer ! T'es pas un meurtrier, je te rappelle. »

« Faut bien que je me défende ! » Me défendis-je sarcastiquement. « J'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire descendre. Et puis je lui avais laissé la vie sauve à celui là. C'est lui qui n'a pas voulu. Il est suicidaire, j'y suis pour rien. »

Jasper arqua un sourcil interrogateur avec un petit sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Quand t'auras fini de me baratiner, on pourra peut-être aller se débarrasser du corps. » Me rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

J'hochai la tête et me levai du sofa avant de partir en direction du cadavre…

.

De retour chez moi avoir enterré le corps dans un cimetière, assez éloigné de mon appartement, je me tournai vers Jasper qui me toisait d'un drôle d'air depuis qu'on était partis.

« Quoi ? » Répliquai-je irrité. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, une expression de pure colère s'abattant sur son visage.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » S'emporta-t-il. « Tu oses me demande ce qu'il y a ? J'en ai ras le cul Edward, t'es qu'une merde depuis six mois ! Mais réagis bordel ! Fais quelque chose de ta vie, tu fous que dalle depuis qu'elle est morte. »

« Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? » M'écriai-je remonté. « Tu crois que c'est facile ? Qu'on peut rebondir comme ça ? »

« Bien sûr que non, mais elle ne reviendra pas Edward. Elle est morte, il faut que tu t'y fasses, que tu avances et que tu arrêtes de penser à ce que tu as perdu. »

Je m'assis sur le sofa et me pris la tête dans les mains, en proie aux tourments.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. » Rétorquai-je cinglant, sans toutefois lever les yeux vers lui. « Elle était toute ma vie, Jasper, tout ! »

« Je sais mec. » Répondit-il en s'asseyant à coté de moi. « Mais la vie doit continuer, elle n'aurait pas aimé que tu gâches ta vie pour elle. »

Je levai la tête subitement et le regardai avec des yeux effarés. Un grondement sortit de ma poitrine, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'elle. La colère s'insufflait peu à peu en moi.

« De quel droit tu oses me dire ça ? » M'emportai-je. « Tu ne sais absolument pas ce qu'elle aurait aimé ou pas. Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle a regardé avant de mourir. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as vu avec les yeux larmoyants, qui l'as entendu supplier sans pouvoir rien faire…»

Ma voix se brisa et je ne pus terminer ma phrase, une larme s'échappant de mes yeux que je m'empressai d'essuyer du revers de ma main. J'entendis un soupir venant de lui et je compris qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Je l'aimais aussi tu sais. Énormément. »

« Pas autant que moi… » Marmonnai-je acerbe.

« Justement Edward, il faut que tu avances pour elle. »

Je fermai les yeux, me pinçai l'arête du nez, tentant de réfréner les souvenirs qui refaisaient surface.

« Et comment ? » Rétorquai-je acide.

« Venge-toi. » Annonça-t-il. J'écarquillai les yeux et me tournai vers lui étonné.

« Quoi ? »

« Venge-toi. » Répéta-t-il avec conviction. « Fais lui payer. Tu es dans un état pitoyable à cause de ce salopard. Alors rends-lui la monnaie de sa pièce. C'est ce que je ferais à ta place. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, surpris qu'il me propose une telle requête. Venant d'un avocat aussi respectable que Jasper, le mot « vengeance » sortant de sa bouche était drôlement irrationnel et aberrant.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas que je tue des gens ? » Lui fis-je remarquer.

« C'est le cas, mais là c'est différent. Ce type t'a détruit, il mérite qu'on lui rende la pareille. » Se justifia-t-il.

« Le tuer ne suffira pas, Jazz. » Contrai-je avec une haine mal dissimulée dans la voix. « Ça ne servira qu'à me soulager à moitié, mais ça ne le fera pas souffrir autant que moi. »

« Tu n'es pas forcément obligé de le tuer tout de suite. » Proposa-t-il avec sous entendus. « Tu peux très bien le faire souffrir et lui faire endurer la même chose que ce qu'il t'a fait subir. »

Je restai perplexe et songeur à sa suggestion. Je n'y avais pas encore songé jusqu'à maintenant. Je pensais simplement à l'achever pour connaitre l'absolution et la paix envers moi-même. Mais pour lui faire subir la même chose, il faudrait lui prendre la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. En avait-il au moins une ?

À mon sens, la question ne se posait pas. Une personne aussi malfaisante et abominable que lui ne pouvait pas avoir de personne qui compte pour lui, autant qu'_elle _comptait pour moi.

« Tu voudrais que je tue une personne proche de lui ? » Arquai-je. J'ignorais si j'étais capable de tuer un innocent, après tout comme Jasper l'avait dit, je n'étais pas un meurtrier. Enfin pas vraiment.

« Ça ne te branche pas ? » Émit-il en haussant un sourcil. Je détournai le regard.

« C'est une idée très tentante. » Songeai-je en esquissant un sourire. « Mais j'en serai incapable. » Conclus-je sombrement.

« Il suffit que tu penses à _elle _et tu y arriveras. » Encouragea-t-il avec certitude. Je lâchai un soupir hésitant. J'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois, ne sachant quoi dire.

« Je vais y réfléchir. » Finis-je par annoncer, afin de mettre un terme à la conversation qui commençait à me peser. Jasper hocha la tête, comprenant mon mal être. Un silence se forma, uniquement rompu par nos respirations silencieuses. Il finit par tourner la tête et fronça les sourcils, apparemment irrité par quelque chose.

« T'as laissé un flingue sur la table. » Déclara-t-il ronchon. « Range-le si tu veux pas que je te le confisque. »

J'émis un rire bref, avant que son portable ne nous interrompe. Il décrocha et j'en profitai pour me lever et aller ranger le pistolet. J'ouvris un tiroir et le mis à l'intérieur, avant de poser mes yeux sur une photo froissée. Je la sortis du tiroir et la contemplai avec une soudaine douleur dans l'estomac. Voir _son _sourire me rappelait que plus jamais _elle _ne sourirait, que je n'aurai plus l'occasion de la revoir. Je sentais que mes larmes étaient prêtes à envahir mes joues et je refusais de craquer. Je la reposai dans le tiroir et le refermai rapidement, comme si j'avais été brulé. Jasper avait probablement raison. Pour _elle_, j'étais capable de faire n'importe quoi.

Je me retournai vers mon pote qui avait rangé son téléphone et me regardait suspicieusement.

« Je dois y aller. » Annonça-t-il. « Tiens-moi au courant. » J'hochai la tête silencieusement.

« Si tu y tiens. »

Il se leva du sofa et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Pense à ce que je t'ai dit. » Murmura-t-il avant de sortir.

Je soupirai avant d'aller me servir une bière dans le frigo. En m'appuyant sur la porte du frigo, j'inspectai les dégâts de mon appartement que l'on pouvait désormais qualifier de complètement miteux et pitoyable. Les cartons de pizzas trônant dans le salon, les canettes de bière vides, la poussière encombrante, les cartons de déménagement toujours pas défaits, les mégots de cigarette étalés par terre…

_Faudrait que je pense à prendre une femme de ménage…_ Songeai-je pour moi-même.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées idiotes, j'entrepris de me diriger vers le salon près de mon ordinateur, la bière à la main. Je l'allumai et décidai d'allumer une clope le temps qu'il se mette en route. Je m'assis sur le bureau et lançai mon moteur de recherche. Je tapai le nom de l'homme que je recherchai et trouvai son portrait descriptif. Je me mis à le lire attentivement, tout en tirant quelques lattes et en sirotant ma bière.

« **Paul Swan**

Né le 12 Janvier 1981 au Mercy West Hospital de Seattle. Il fut adopté à la naissance par **Renée et Charlie Swan**. Il vit actuellement à Phoenix chez ses parents et travaille à l'Eclipse Bar de la même ville. Grand frère adoptif de la fille unique de ses parents, répondant au nom d'**Isabella Swan**. Aucun casier judiciaire connu à ce jour. »

Une photo portrait était insérée en dessous de l'article, ainsi qu'une photo de famille. Ma haine jusque là contenue refit surface en me retrouvant nez à nez avec sa gueule de bâtard. Mes mains se serrèrent, si bien que ma canette se retrouva broyée. Mon poing s'abattit soudainement sur la table avec violence. Je le méprisais, le haïssais pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il méritait de payer pour son crime. Il souriait sur la photo de famille, en compagnie de ses parents et de celle qui devait probablement être sa jeune sœur. Ils étaient bras-dessus bras dessous, ce qui me révulsait littéralement. Il ne devrait pas être entouré, il ne devrait pas être aussi aimé et heureux. Il ne méritait même pas la vie. Tout ce qu'il méritait était de pourrir en enfer.

_« Tu peux très bien le faire souffrir et lui faire endurer la même chose que ce qu'il t'a fait subir. »_

Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Jasper. Peut être avait-il raison… c'était en effet une proposition extrêmement alléchante. Il avait de la famille, il avait des proches. Je pouvais peut être lui en prendre un, et le massacrer comme il _l_'avait massacrée. De plus, j'avais carrément le choix entre la mère et la sœur. Ce n'était pas très difficile à choisir. La sœur était nettement plus susceptible de lui faire du mal. Elle était plus jeune, et sur cette photo, ils avaient en effet l'air très complice.

Je cliquai sur son nom, afin de me renseigner sur elle. Isabella Swan était apparemment une étudiante bien sous tout rapport. Aucun casier non plus, un bon dossier scolaire… Elle travaillait également dans un musée et vivait encore chez ses parents. Elle était la proie idéale. Un sourire sinistre se forma sur mes lèvres à mesure qu'une idée germait progressivement dans mon esprit. Je sortis mon portable et composai à nouveau le numéro de Jasper, qui décrocha acerbe.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger en pleine convocation alors qu'on s'est quittés y a même pas trente minutes. » Répliqua-t-il énervé.

« Isabella Swan ! » Proclamai-je sûr de moi.

« Hein ? » S'exclama-t-il paumé.

« Sa sœur, crétin ! » M'impatientai-je.

« La sœur de qui ? Purée Edward je comprends rien là. »

« Depuis quand tu dis purée ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Depuis que je suis en compagnie d'un juge d'instruction et qu'un autre mot moins convenable aurait été… inapproprié. » Je levai les yeux au ciel et revins au sujet principal.

« Je te parle de l'enculé qui l'a tué. » Précisai-je. « Il a une petite sœur. »

Il y eut un long silence au bout du combiné qui me dérouta. J'allumai une nouvelle cigarette, en attendant que mon ami se décide à en placer une.

« Où est-ce qu'ils habitent ? » Finit-il par demander.

« Phoenix. » Répondis-je en tirant une latte.

« Tu as un plan ? »

« Il faut que j'y réfléchisse encore. »

« Donc tu vas aller à Phoenix. » Ce n'était pas une question, plus un constat.

« Je vais me venger Jasper. » Déclarai-je avec aplomb, plus décidé que jamais.

« Je viendrai avec toi. » Annonça-t-il soudainement.

« Non. » Réfutai-je. « C'est hors de question, tu as ta carrière ici, c'est hors de question. »

« Tu crois peut être que je te laisse le choix ? » Lança-t-il sarcastique. « Imbécile va, je vais pas te laisser livré à toi-même. »

« Je suis pas un gosse Jazz, je peux très bien m'occuper de moi tout seul. » Protestai-je contrarié.

« Tu veux rire ? T'es pire qu'un gosse, t'es une merde sans moi. »

« Je te remercie. » Rétorquai-je ironiquement.

« C'est la vérité mec. Oh et vous la ferme, je suis au téléphone ! » Cria-t-il. J'éclatai de rire subitement.

« Tu parles à ton juge là ? » Fis-je effaré.

« A qui d'autre banane ? » Railla-t-il.

« Alors t'oses pas dire putain devant un juge, mais lui dire de se la fermer, là y a aucun souci. » Analysai-je moqueur.

« C'est bon, me casse pas les couilles, y a déjà l'autre pour s'occuper de ça. »

« Il est à coté de toi je te rappelle. » Sifflai-je.

« Peu importe. Tu prends deux billets aller pour Phoenix, on part après demain. » Déclara-t-il.

« Quoi ? » M'exclamai-je ahuri.

« Joue pas au sourd, tu m'as très bien entendu. » Répliqua-t-il cinglant. J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Alors non seulement t'étais pas prévu au voyage, mais en plus tu planifies tout ça comme ça sans me demander mon avis ? Dis, tu permets que je mette mon grain de sel quand même ? » Marmonnai-je.

« Pas le temps. J'ai déjà un abruti de juge qui m'attend et une longue soirée de boulot à passer alors t'es gentil, tu fais ce que je te dis. On se voit demain. » Abrégea-t-il sans ménagement et en me raccrochant au nez.

Je restais quelques secondes interdit, face à cet appel des plus… étranges. Jasper avait toujours été une sorte de phénomène à lui tout seul, c'est bien connu. Mais là il a fait vraiment fort. Je me passai une main au visage, tentant au mieux de clarifier la situation dans mon esprit. Mon meilleur ami voulait que j'aille à Phoenix dans l'unique but de me venger de celui qui avait assassiné ma raison de vivre. Dans le fond, je le voulais aussi, mais pour ça j'allais devoir me servir de cette brunette. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la photo de sa sœur, pesant le pour et le contre. Après tout, cette Isabella, dont les yeux chocolat étaient plutôt déroutants, ne m'avait rien fait du tout. Mais si l'on va par là, _elle_, n'avait rien fait à Paul non plus. C'était ce qu'on appelait la fatalité.

Et cette fille allait mourir.

Comme il _l_'avait tuée.

Je me garai promptement devant la maison avant de couper le contact et de sortir du véhicule en prenant soin de verrouiller la portière. Je me dirigeai d'un pas anxieux jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et appuyai sur la sonnette, étonnement blanche et brillante. J'entendis des talons claquer au sol et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme aux cheveux châtains avec un visage en forme de cœur. Esmée, ma mère. Elle portait des gants de ménage avec un tablier, et tenait un tube de produit dans sa main libre. Je lui fis un sourire crispé alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux d'étonnement face à ma visite impromptue.

« Bonjour Maman. » Saluai-je avec gêne.

« Edward ! » S'exclama-t-elle en venant m'enlacer maladroitement.

Je lui rendis son étreinte, mal à l'aise quand je sentis ses mains dans mon dos gesticuler.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » M'enquis-je en m'écartant d'elle subitement.

« Il faut bien t'essuyer, regarde-moi ça, tu es tout mal fagoté. » Dit-elle en essuyant les plis de ma chemise. Je lui pris les mains et la repoussai gentiment.

« C'est bon Maman. Fais-moi entrer. » Maugréai-je. Elle se recula en frottant ses mains sur son tablier, comme si me toucher l'avait contaminé de quelque chose.

Je soupirai et entrai dans la maison alors qu'elle refermait la porte sur mon passage. Je m'extasiai devant la maison que je n'avais pas vue depuis des mois. Elle était impeccable et exemplaire. Les murs étaient blancs comme neige, sans une tache, ni aucune nuance de gris, le carrelage du sol était blanc lui aussi, parfaitement propre et flambant neuf, les vitres des fenêtres étaient carrément transparentes, sans trace aucune, le bois des meubles brillait et scintillait comme un soleil, tout était si parfaitement propre que ça m'en donnait la chair de poule. Esmée se dirigea vers la salle à manger et je la suivis d'un pas mal assuré. Elle examina la pièce du regard, puis alla vers l'un des meubles de la pièce pour l'astiquer. Je soupirai et tâchai de l'ignorer.

« Maman, tu peux pas t'arrêter deux minutes ? » Suppliai-je en la voyant frotter un meuble qui brillait.

Elle ne répondit rien et continua, sans faire attention à ce que je venais de lui dire. J'aurais dû m'y être habitué depuis le temps. Cela faisait déjà six mois que ma mère était devenue une maniacodépressive. Elle passait son temps à faire le ménage sans arrêt, astiquant alors que tout était déjà propre. Heureusement qu'elle n'a jamais mis les pieds dans mon appartement, elle en aurait fait une crise cardiaque.

« Papa n'est pas là ? » Demandai-je.

« Il travaille. Comme d'habitude. » Répondit-elle sans tourner la tête.

Je soupirai d'exaspération. Là où ma mère était maniacodépressive, mon père se fondait dans le boulot, oubliant même jusqu'à sa femme et son fils, au profit de l'hôpital. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à mes parents d'être devenus de vrais étrangers, après tout ils étaient aussi dévastés que moi.

« Je pars. » Annonçai-je calmement.

Ses mains sur le chiffon ralentirent sans toutefois s'arrêter de frotter.

« J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de cette ville. » Continuai-je. « Jasper pense la même chose. On a décidé d'aller vivre à Phoenix. »

Cette fois ci, elle s'arrêta complètement de frotter et se figea.

« Alors toi aussi tu t'en vas ? » Murmura-t-elle déboussolée. « Toi aussi tu nous abandonnes ? » Je fronçai les sourcils.  
>« <em>Elle <em>n'a pas choisi de partir et tu le sais. » Contrai-je avec dureté.

« Mais toi oui. » Lâcha-t-elle avec un semblant de panique dans la voix. « Toi tu décides de partir et de nous laisser. »

« Mais je ne vais pas mourir. On pourra se téléphoner et vous pourrez venir me voir là bas. » Rassurai-je en sachant très bien que ça n'arriverait jamais. Esmée refusait d'utiliser le téléphone, de peur de le salir, à l'instar de la voiture. De plus, le jour où mon père accepterait de quitter l'hôpital, il neigerait en Afrique. Elle ne répondit rien et entreprit de frotter à nouveau, cette fois beaucoup plus rapidement et plus fort.

« Maman, j'ai vraiment besoin de m'en aller d'ici. » Tentai-je vainement, tandis qu'elle astiquait toujours plus fort, jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches. « Il y a trop de souvenirs ici, trop de souffrance pour que je puisse le supporter. Maman ? » Appelai-je en la voyant frotter si fort que son visage se déformait en une grimace qui m'inquiéta.

Je m'approchai d'elle alors qu'elle ne faisait pas du tout attention à moi, ni à rien d'autre que son meuble.

« Maman ? » Appelai-je une nouvelle fois.

Je commençai sérieusement à flipper de la voir comme ça. J'avais l'impression qu'elle devenait folle, ce qui était surement déjà le cas. Je le retournai vers moi et elle se débattit pour tenter de m'échapper. Je la secouai afin de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Elle poussa un cri avant de soudainement se mettre à fondre en larmes. J'arrêtai de la secouer et la pris dans mes bras, tandis qu'elle pleurait doucement.

« Je ne peux plus rester ici, c'est trop dur. » Murmurai-je en lui caressant les cheveux. « J'ai vendu notre maison pour prendre un appartement, ça n'a rien changé, ça fait toujours aussi mal. » Je sentais les larmes me monter et je tentai de les réfréner. « Chaque endroit, chaque rue, tout me rappelle sa présence et je ne peux plus endurer ça. Je n'ai même plus la force d'aller au cimetière, tellement ça m'est insupportable de savoir que je ne la reverrai plus jamais. »

Elle renifla bruyamment et s'écarta légèrement de moi sans oser me regarder.

« Quand pars-tu ? » Finit-elle par demander dans un souffle à peine audible.

« Demain. »

Elle releva la tête vers moi, les yeux écarquillés et incrédules.

« Aussi tôt ? » S'exclama-t-elle abattue. Je la regardai tristement, la culpabilité commençant à m'envahir.

« Je suis désolé. » Soufflai-je sincèrement.

Elle me regarda longuement, comme pour juger de la véracité de mes propos, puis sans prévenir elle se détourna et me tourna le dos en s'emparant de son produit et de son chiffon.

« Il me reste les toilettes à récurer. » Déclara-t-elle impassiblement en s'en allant de la salle à manger, me laissant seul, abasourdi. Elle avait retrouvé sa froideur et avait remis ses murs qui lui servaient de barrières.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez, en proie aux tourments.

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer… » Murmurai-je pour moi-même, sachant très bien qu'elle ne m'entendrait pas.

…

**Aéroport de Boston**

« _Les passagers du vol 2911 en direction de Phoenix sont priés d'embarquer pour un décollage imminent. _» Annonça la voix dans le haut parleur de l'aéroport.

« Putain Edward, grouille-toi, on va louper notre vol à cause de tes conneries ! » Me héla Jasper pressé.

« Ça va, c'est bon, j'ai bien le droit de fumer une cigarette, j'aurai pas le droit dans cet engin. » Râlai-je en écrasant mon mégot dans un cendrier.

« T'avais pas non plus le droit de fumer dans l'aéroport, je te signale. » Informa-t-il remonté.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont mis un cendrier ? » Répliquai-je sarcastique.

« C'est pas un cendrier, c'est une coupe, crétin ! » S'emporta-t-il.

« Bah alors elle était là juste pour me tenter. » Ripostai-je en tapotant dessus avant de me détourner en direction de Jasper qui m'attendait en tapant du pied comme un gamin qui s'impatientait.

« T'as vraiment de la chance qu'aucun agent de sécurité ne t'ait vu. » Marmonna-t-il. « Bon magne-toi, on a un avion à prendre. » Ordonna-t-il en me remettant mon billet d'avion dans les mains sans ménagement.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre porte d'embarquement et montâmes dans l'appareil. Heureusement, Jasper avait pris soin de faire enregistrer nos bagages pendant que j'étais en train de fumer. Au moment de monter, une hôtesse de l'air vérifia nos billets en faisant un sourire charmeur lorsque je passai près d'elle. Je n'y fis pas attention et suivis Jasper jusqu'à nos places.

« Je prends le coté de la fenêtre. » Déclara Jasper en s'affalant sur son siège. « Comme ça si tu dois gerber, tu le feras dans le couloir et pas sur mes pieds. »

« C'est en mer qu'on est malade, imbécile. Pas en avion. » Lui fis-je remarquer avec ironie.

« On sait jamais, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Et avec des pompes à trois cents dollars, je n'ai pas envie de prendre de risque. » Je lui lançai un regard peu amène avant de rouler des yeux et de prendre place après avoir fourré nos sacs dans la soute.

Nous attachâmes nos ceintures et restâmes silencieux durant quelques minutes, le temps que l'avion se remplisse et finisse par décoller. Au moment où les hôtesses de l'air se déplacèrent dans l'allée pour mimer les mesures de sécurité tandis que le pilote les énumérait, Jasper choisit ce moment pour se mettre à parler, trouvant le monologue du pilote horriblement barbant.

« Tiens. » Me dit-il en me remettant un papier avec une adresse inscrite dessus.

« C'est quoi ? » M'enquis-je perdu. Il me fixa comme si j'étais un demeuré.

« L'adresse de notre nouvel appart. » Répondit-il comme si c'était évident. J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Je te demande pardon ? » M'exclamai-je interloqué. « Depuis quand on a un appart ? »

« Espèce d'idiot, comment tu veux te loger une fois arrivé à Phoenix ? »

« J'en sais rien, je pensais aller à l'hôtel. » Lui appris-je. Il me toisa sévèrement.

« Parce que tu crois que t'as les moyens de te payer l'hôtel ? Tu te crois dans un Disney ou quoi ? En plus avec le bordel que tu mets, tu te ferais virer par les femmes de ménages dès le premier soir. » Persiffla-t-il.

« Tu mens, je suis pas si bordélique que ça. » Me défendis-je. « Je l'étais pas avant. »

« Avant c'était avant, aujourd'hui ton appart est tellement crade que même les rats veulent pas squatter chez toi. »

Je soupirai mais ne rétorquai rien. Je savais que c'était sa façon à lui de me réveiller et de me stimuler car j'étais devenu une vraie loque.

« Bref, d'où est-ce qu'il sort cet appartement ? » Changeai-je de sujet.

« Je l'ai dégotté sur internet. Je nous ais aussi trouvés deux voitures de location qui nous attendent devant l'immeuble. »

Je le regardai incrédule et abasourdi.

« Tu as même pris des voitures ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Comment veux-tu te déplacer sinon ? » Argua-t-il. « Fallait bien trouver un logement, des voitures et aussi effectuer ma mutation pour Phoenix. C'est pas toi qui te serais occupé de ça. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Mais comment t'as eu le temps de faire tout ça ? » M'écriai-je. « T'étais en réunion avec un juge ! »

« Je suis organisé, cherche pas à comprendre. J'ai eu le temps de m'occuper de tout ça hier dans la journée, pendant que je bossais. »

Je secouai la tête de perplexité. Ce type m'étonnerait toujours.

« Très bien donc si je comprends bien, t'as pas besoin de moi, je suis bon qu'à te suivre. » Analysai-je avec dérision.

« Techniquement, c'est moi qui te suis puisque c'est ton idée, ta vengeance. » Fit-il remarquer.

« Tu plaisantes ? » M'exclamai-je outré. « C'est ton idée ! C'est toi qui m'en as parlé je te rappelle. »

« Peu importe. » Éluda-t-il. « Si on en venait au plan. T'as fini par en trouver un ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Je crois. » Je détournai les yeux. « J'ai pensé à… séduire sa sœur pour l'attirer dans un traquenard et la tuer devant lui, exactement comme il a fait avec moi. »

Il y eut un long silence et je relevai le regard vers Jasper pour voir ce qu'il pensait. Ce dernier me regardait avec des yeux scandalisés et révoltés.

« T'as vraiment l'intention de faire ça ? » S'étonna-t-il, comme si c'était quelque chose d'incroyable. Incroyable, pas vraiment dans le bon sens du terme.

« Bah… ouais. » Hésitai-je. « Pourquoi c'est pas bien ? » Questionnai-je avec une légère panique. Il secoua la tête en clignant des yeux.

« Non, non c'est pas ça mais… t'es au courant que c'est assez ignoble, ce que tu vas faire ? » Avisa-t-il avec crainte. « Je veux dire… La fille ne t'a rien fait. Elle est innocente tu sais… »

« _Elle_ aussi ne lui avait rien fait. » Contrai-je avec une froideur implacable, une soudaine haine refaisant surface.

« Ed… »

« Excusez-moi. » Coupa une voix nasillarde. Je détournai le regard de Jasper et tournai la tête pour me retrouver face à un décolleté plongeant, venant de l'hôtesse de l'air de tout à l'heure. « Je m'appelle Tanya, je serai votre hôtesse durant le voyage. » Énonça-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait séduisant.

Elle avait relevé ses cheveux blonds en un chignon standard, portait un tailleur réglementaire à son métier d'hôtesse de l'air et son maquillage était beaucoup trop voyant pour faire un quelconque effet.

« Euh d'accord. » Répondis-je avant d'émettre un rire bref, face à sa tentative de drague complètement ratée.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » Proposa-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

« Non mais c'est pas fini oui ? » S'écria Jasper énervé. « Vous voyez pas qu'on est en pleine discussion sérieuse là et que vous venez nous casser les pieds avec votre putain de drague à la con ? Alors remballez vos airbags et votre pot de peinture et cassez-vous, il est pas intéressé ! »

Je me tournai vers Jasper, la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction. J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose, mais ne trouvai rien à redire. Il haussa les épaules dédaigneusement, comme s'il n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher. Lorsque je retournai la tête à nouveau vers l'allée, je constatai qu'elle avait décampé.

« Bah dis donc… » Soupirai-je interloqué. « La pauvre, tu l'as pas ménagée. »

« J'ai toujours détesté ce genre de filles accros au botoxe. » Se justifia-t-il avec désinvolture.

« Ouais mais quand même, c'est une fille je te signale, où est passée ta galanterie ? »

« Hein ? » Fit-il avec un air paumé sur le visage. « De quoi tu me parles là ? »

« Oh et puis laisse tomber. » Soufflai-je exaspéré.

« Revenons-en au fait. » Rappela-t-il à l'ordre. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, en pleine réflexion. « Edward, tu peux pas faire ça. » Dit-il en relevant le regard vers moi.

« Pourquoi ? » M'enquis-je, piqué au vif.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'es pas un meurtrier. » Contredit-il. « Et puis… si tu faisais ça, tu t'abaisserais à son niveau. »

Je le regardai choqué, mes poings se contractèrent et la colère que je refoulais se manifesta.

« Je t'interdis de me comparer à lui. » Menaçai-je avec du venin dans la voix. Son regard s'adoucit et il baissa la tête.

« Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

« Que les choses soient claires, Jazz. » Le coupai-je assermenté. « Je fais ce que je veux, et je mettrai ce plan à exécution, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je me fiche comme d'une guigne que tu adhères ou pas. C'est toi qui as voulu me suivre, je ne t'ai pas forcé la main… »

« Je sais mais… »

« Y a pas de mais. » L'interrompis-je sèchement. « La discussion est close. »

Il soupira mais ne rétorqua rien, sachant très bien que je refuserais de l'écouter. Le reste du vol se passa en silence, chacun dans ses pensées. Plusieurs fois je croisai le regard de la blonde que Jasper avait rembarrée, qui semblait hésiter à venir vers nous, avant de se raviser à la dernière minute, à mon plus grand soulagement. Jasper lui, était sur son ordinateur portable avec ses dossiers ouverts, l'air à moitié endormi. L'avion finit par atterrir au bout de six longues heures, interminables à mon goût. Jasper avait râlé lorsqu'il avait dû remettre sa ceinture de sécurité, lui qui déteste tellement être confiné. Une hôtesse de l'air était venu le voir peu de temps avant l'atterrissage pour lui demander d'éteindre son ordinateur et de ranger ses affaires, sous prétexte que les appareils électroniques devaient tous être éteints au moment de l'atterrissage. Il l'avait envoyée bouler royalement, l'insultant de tous les noms et elle s'était retrouvée presque en pleurs tellement il l'avait terrorisée. Il avait néanmoins consentit à éteindre son ordinateur, après que je lui aie dit que j'avais pas envie que notre avion s'écrase à cause de lui.

Au sortir de l'appareil, nous récupérâmes les bagages et il héla un taxi qui nous conduisit à l'adresse qu'il avait indiquée. Nous arrivâmes en plein centre ville, devant un immeuble assez neuf et bien coté. Jasper paya le taxi et nous allâmes en direction du parking avec nos valises.

« Pourquoi on va au parking ? » Demandai-je circonspect.

« Pour ça. » Dit-il en désignant du doigt, deux belles voitures spacieuses.

L'une était une berline noire, aux vitres teintées et à la peinture tellement propre qu'elle brillait. Totalement le style de Jasper. La seconde était beaucoup plus à mon goût. Une sublime Volvo C-30 argentée, classe et ostentatoire, juste comme il faut.

« Nos voitures. » Plastronna-t-il fièrement. Je le regardai abasourdi et à moitié émerveillé.

« Comment ? » M'enquis-je admiratif.

« Je les ai louées sur internet, les clés sont sur le contact à l'intérieur. » Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers chacune des voitures pour s'emparer des clés.

Je secouai la tête avec incrédulité. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi surpris par sa façon de tout prévoir, tout louer, tout faire en une journée et uniquement par le biais d'internet car il a toujours été le plus débrouillard de nous deux et également le plus influent. Des fois, j'ai même envie de le prendre pour un genre de magiciens. Mais même si je m'y étais habitué avec le temps, Jasper trouvait toujours le moyen de m'étonner.

Une fois les clés en poche, il revint vers moi et me montra la direction de l'ascenseur, comme s'il connaissait l'immeuble par cœur alors que c'est la première fois qu'il y mettais les pieds. Nous montâmes jusqu'au troisième étage et une fois les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes, il se dirigea d'un pas confiant et décidé vers l'une des portes sur la gauche. Il s'arrêta devant la quatrième puis sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clé, avant d'en utiliser une pour ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans l'appart, moi à sa suite.

Je refermai la porte derrière Jasper. J'examinai notre nouvel appartement, un sifflement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Très classe. Deux grandes pièces immenses, blanches, avec des meubles noirs, qui contrastaient parfaitement. La cuisine était ouverte, donnant sur le salon. Plus loin, un couloir blanc et gris de couleur avec un plancher en bois, contenait deux portes sur chaque côté des murs. Deux chambres, une grande et une petite avec deux salles de bain.

« Je prends la grande chambre. » Décida Jasper. Je levai les yeux vers lui, interrogateur en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ce serait toi ? » Fis-je moqueur.

« De nous deux, c'est moi le plus amène à me servir du lit deux places, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil lourd de sous-entendus, tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel. « Et puis pose pas de question, c'est moi qui ai trouvé cet appart, point à la ligne. »

« C'est toi aussi qui t'es rajouté au voyage sans me demander mon avis. » Contrai-je.

« Eh oh, sans moi tu serais rien du tout alors ferme-là ! » Rétorqua-t-il vexé. « Je te parie que tu m'aurais vite téléphoné pour me supplier de te rejoindre. » Mima-t-il avec de faux yeux tristes. Je soupirai et abandonnai.

« De toute façon, y a aussi de la place pour un lit deux places dans la petite chambre, je te signale. » Fis-je remarquer.

« Peu importe, c'est moi le chef, un point c'est tout. Oh et puis surtout, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'entretenir, t'as intérêt à te trouver un job vite fait parce que y a pas marqué « Maman » ici. » Rétorqua-t-il en désignant son front du doigt avec une pointe d'ironie.

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas répliquer et pour ne pas râler à l'idée d'aller me chercher un job. Dans le fond il avait raison, il était temps que je me ressaisisse et que je me reprenne en main, car depuis des moi, j'étais le pire des feignants. Mais je n'avais plus envie de travailler, c'était comme ça.

« Je vais prendre l'air.» Annonçai-je. « Passe-moi les clés de ma bagnole. »

« T'as la Volvo. » M'apprit-il en me jetant un jeu de clés que j'attrapais au vol. « Et je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à me l'abîmer, elle est louée je te rappelle. »

« Ça va, je suis pas un imbécile. » Répliquai-je piqué au vif en me dirigeant vers la porte de l'appartement.

Je sortis de l'appart sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Je descendis jusqu'au parking et déverrouillai les portes de la Volvo garée à coté de la berline noire que Jasper s'était approprié. Tant mieux, je préférais les Volvo de toute façon. Une fois assis sur le siège conducteur, je sortis de la poche de mon jean, l'adresse que j'avais notée avant de partir de Boston. J'enclenchai le moteur puis tapai l'adresse dans le GPS installé dans la voiture. Une fois la route tracée, je démarrai en direction de ce que je supposais être la bonne direction. Je ne mis pas très longtemps à arriver à destination, les routes étaient plutôt désertes, vue la chaleur et la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Les maisons étaient plutôt jolies et propres, alignées avec des clôtures blanches et des gazons verdoyants. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans cette célèbre série avec les femmes au foyer que toutes les filles regardent. Je cherchai le numéro, jusqu'à ce que le GPS m'indique que j'étais au bon endroit.

Je fis attention à tenir ma voiture assez éloignée de la maison pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Heureusement qu'il faisait presque nuit. J'attendis patiemment, observant cette maison qui devait forcément abriter ce salaud qui avait détruit ma vie. Rien que d'y penser, une rage s'empara de moi et mes mains serrèrent le volant, comme si elles étaient sur le point de le réduire en bouillis. Je tentais de réfréner ma colère mais n'y parvenais pas. Les évènements datant d'il y a plus de six mois étaient trop ancrés en moi, trop profonds pour que je puisse oublier ma rancune. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier le mal, la douleur de son absence, la dépression due à sa mort et cette haine, cette haine destructrice envers celui qui me l'avait prise. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait payer pour son acte ignoble, monstrueux et inhumain.

Sans crier gare, je vis une jeune fille brune courir maladroitement au coin de la rue. Vue le manque d'assurance et d'équilibre dont elle semblait faire preuve, j'étais certain qu'elle allait finir par trébucher et se rétamer de tout son long. À mesure qu'elle approchait dans ma direction, je parvins à la reconnaitre aisément. Il s'agissait de sa sœur. Isabella Swan. Le plan que j'avais mis en place se rejoua dans ma tête. Jasper avait touché un point sensible lorsqu'il avait dit que cette fille était innocente dans cette histoire. Elle n'avait rien avoir avec les infamies, les atrocités, les ignominies et les crimes exécrables de son frère. Mais _elle _non plus n'avait rien fait. Et _son _meurtre ne resterait pas impuni. J'en ai fait le serment. Et je tiendrai parole. Je tenais toujours parole.

Comme je l'avais prédit, la jeune fille tituba, chancela avant de faire une chute et de tomber sur les fesses, juste devant la porte de sa maison. En temps normal j'en aurais ri sans aucun doute, mais j'étais bien trop absorbé et concentré sur ma soif de vengeance pour éprouver le moindre amusement. Elle se releva sans grâce aucune et se mit à regarder par terre, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle sembla trouver ce qu'elle avait perdu puisque son regard s'illumina soudainement et qu'elle se baissa gauchement pour ramasser ce qui ressemblait à des clés. Apparemment il s'agissait des clés de sa maison puisqu'elle les inséra dans la serrure, toujours avec maladresse avant de finir par ouvrir la porte et de rentrer en la refermant derrière son passage.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, je fus même tenté de le faire, juste histoire de voir si le monstre était là, s'il souriait, s'il était heureux. Mais j'en aurais été accablé et anéanti si j'avais assisté à ce spectacle. J'aurais même été capable de venir frapper à la porte pour le descendre sur place et dans la seconde, si je l'avais surpris en train de sourire affreusement. Car _elle _n'était plus là, _elle _ne sourirait plus, _elle _ne serait plus jamais heureuse, et je ne le serai plus jamais non plus, maintenant que je l'ai perdue à tout jamais. Les larmes commençaient à ressurgir, le trou béant dans ma poitrine se rouvrait petit à petit, et ma haine ainsi que mon amertume se décuplait de plus en plus, au fil de seconde. Si auparavant j'avais eu un doute quant à mon aptitude à séduire cette fille, Isabella, pour ensuite la tuer douloureusement devant lui alors qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre innocente, à présent j'en étais persuadé, j'étais parfaitement capable d'exécuter ce plan sans une once de scrupules.

Cette fille allait mourir, comme _elle, _elle était morte. Et lui allait souffrir, comme moi j'avais souffert…

_Six mois plus tôt__…_

_J'étais accoudé contre la grande porte vitrée, ouvrant sur le jardin, en train de la regarder avec dévotion, jouer avec le chien en lui lançant la balle. Un petit Boston terrier du nom de Jake. Personnellement, je ne le trouvais pas mignon du tout, ni beau, mais quand nous sommes allés au chenil pour prendre un chien, elle en est tout de suite tombée amoureuse. Allez savoir pourquoi…_

_Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle me vit, dévoilant ainsi sa petite dentition._

_« Papa ! » _

_Elle avait crié, avant d'accourir vers moi et de me sauter dans les bras. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur pour la réceptionner avant de me relever tandis qu'elle nichait sa petite tête dans mon cou. Je la fis tournoyer et elle se mit à rire aux éclats, me faisant sourire. Je nous immobilisai et croisai son regard cyan pétillant. Je déposai un baiser sur son front avec affection._

_« Excuse-moi de t'avoir laissée seule trop longtemps, Papa avait des choses importantes à faire dans le bureau. » Elle me fit un sourire taquin, digne d'une enfant de six ans._

_« C'est pas grave, Jake s'est amusé à courir partout, là où j'avais lancée la balle. » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enjouée, sans articuler ses mots._

_« Tant mieux, mais ne le fatigue pas trop, n'oublie pas qu'il est un gros paresseux. »_

_Juste lorsqu'on parlais de lui, Jake se mit à aboyer pour témoigner sa présence, à coté de la balle, la queue frétillante. Je soupirai en secouant la tête puis reportai mon attention sur l'ange de ma vie._

_« Écoute ma chérie, je dois aller développer quelques photos. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Dis-je en lui tapotant le nez avec l'un de mes doigts._

_Elle hocha la tête avec aplomb._

_« Tu me montreras ? » Fit-elle avec une moue suppliante. Je souris avec amusement._

_« Oui, si tu veux. » Répondis-je en la redéposant au sol, sur ses pieds, non sans lui avoir embrassée le crâne au passage._

_Elle s'en alla rejoindre le chien en sautillant._

_« Et surtout ne fais pas de bêtises hein ? » La hélai-je avec un semblant d'autorité, pour cacher mon inquiétude constante. Elle se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire espiègle._

_« Tu sais bien que j'en fais jamais Papa ! » Fit-elle remarquer en bâtant des cils, avant de se détourner._

_Je secouai la tête amusé, n'arrivant pas à détacher mon regard d'elle, si insouciante._

_Malgré la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées, jamais je ne regretterai de l'avoir eue. Elle était la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Ma fille, Carlie Cullen._

_Elle a à peine six ans et demi et est déjà une surdouée, plus intelligente que la plupart des enfants de son âge. Elle est également magnifique, avec son visage rond, fait de porcelaine et ses pommettes roses, ses cheveux lisses, châtains clairs lui tombant jusqu'à la taille ainsi que son sourire qui m'émerveille à chaque fois que je le vois. Je savais que jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans elle._

_Après un dernier coup d'œil en sa direction, je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers mon labo de photos. Après avoir refermé la porte, j'allumai la lumière rouge puis m'avançai vers les photos qui n'étaient pas encore tirées. Je m'occupai à les développer durant quelques minutes, la tête plongée dans mes pensées. Je songeai à ce qu'était devenue ma vie ces sept dernières années. Elle avait vraiment pris une tournure que jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle prendrait. _

_Étant toujours été un surdoué, excellent dans tout ce que j'entreprenais, j'avais été recruté dès mes seize ans comme stagiaire photographe par le magasine « Details ». Ils avaient fini par m'embaucher à l'âge de dix sept ans, mes parents en avaient été terriblement fiers. J'avais photographié de nombreux top models, acteurs et célébrités. C'est de cette façon que j'avais rencontrée la mère de Carlie, lors d'un photoshoot. J'avais vingt et un an à l'époque, je prenais du bon temps, passant mes soirées dans des fêtes bien arrosées. Nous avions passé une nuit ensemble, sous le coup de l'ivresse, mais une seule nuit avait suffi. Elle m'avait rappelé un mois et demi plus tard, m'annonçant qu'elle était enceinte, et que c'était moi, le con qui l'avait mis en cloque. À ce moment là, la seule chose auquel j'avais pensée, avait été que ma carrière était fichue. Que ma vie était fichue. Mais n'ayant jamais été un lâche, mes parents m'avaient toujours bien éduqué et appris à assumer mes erreurs, il avait été hors de question que je ne la laisse tomber. Nous avions essayé d'entretenir une relation, même si nous n'éprouvions pas réellement quoi que ce soit, l'un envers l'autre. Du moins pour ma part. Après la naissance de Carlie, elle était restée quelques semaines, le temps de l'allaiter. Puis elle était partie. Elle avait pris ses clics et ses clacs et avait décampé, me laissant seul avec notre fille, en ne laissant qu'une lettre. Elle n'était jamais revenue, et pendant longtemps je n'ai pas cherché à la revoir._

_Les années ont passé, j'ai essayé d'élever la petite au mieux, notamment avec l'aide de mes parents qui en ce temps là, étaient encore sains d'esprit et non l'ombre d'eux même, ainsi qu'avec l'aide de Jasper, qui ne m'avait jamais laissé tomber après toutes ces années. Je n'avais pas abandonné la photographie pour autant, au contraire, plus les années ont passé, et plus j'étais reconnu dans le métier, ne travaillant désormais plus qu'à mon compte, et également très sollicité. Même si l'élever seul n'était pas des plus aisés, jamais je ne regretterai de l'avoir eue. Elle était toute ma vie, mon petit rayon de soleil. Coté fric, on peut dire que j'étais plutôt bien payé, et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Ça permettait à Carlie d'avoir la vie qu'elle mérite._

_J'entendis un cri horriblement perçant, provenant de l'extérieur de la pièce. Mon cœur se mit à battre de façon irrégulière, le sang envahissant mes tempes. J'aurais reconnu ce cri entre mille. L'affolement s'insinuant en moi, ni une ni deux je relâchai les photos qui retombèrent dans l'eau et accourrai vers le jardin, au pas de course. Au moment où j'arrivai devant la grande porte vitrée menant au jardin, je me figeai. _

_Un homme entièrement vêtu de noir, cagoulé était en train de serrer ma fille contre lui, l'immobilisant en lui ceinturant l'estomac, avec une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son. Mon regard désormais alarmé dériva sur le chien qui gisait par terre à coté, apparemment inerte. J'écarquillai les yeux d'horreur en réalisant ce qui était en train de se dérouler devant moi. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me ruai sans réfléchir vers le type qui lacerait ma fille._

_« HEY ! » Hurlai-je pour attirer son attention. _

_L'homme tourna sa tête vers moi, lâchant brutalement Carlie qui tomba à genoux. Cette vision m'horrifia et je grognai de fureur avant de lui sauter dessus, nous faisant tomber au sol, et de le bombarder de coups, atteint d'une frénésie incontrôlable. L'homme cagoulé essaya de se débattre et s'en suivit d'une longue lutte acharnée où je faisais éclater ma rage. J'étais tellement occupé à le cogner au visage, au ventre, et partout où je le pouvais, que je ne remarquai même pas qu'il avait sorti un pistolet de je ne sais où. Je tentai de lui arracher des mains mais il résista. Nous roulâmes et il se retrouva au-dessus de moi, essayant d'avoir le dessus, poussant tant bien que mal le pistolet vers moi. J'entendis ma fille crier au loin, ce qui intensifia ma colère. Je repoussai avec ardeur le flingue qui effleurait mon visage, le dirigeant comme je pouvais vers lui. Puis sans crier gare, le coup partit tout seul. _

_Pendant un long moment, je crus qu'il m'avait tiré dessus et que je n'allais pas tarder à ressentir la douleur et voir une tache de sang apparaitre, mais il n'en fut rien. À la place, je vis son corps se déplacer pour s'allonger à côté de moi, le sang envahissant près de l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. Puis je vis sa tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux figés et réalisai à ce moment là qu'il était mort. Je reprenais mon souffle, ahuri par ce qui venait d'arriver. J'avais descendu un type. Un type qui avait essayé de s'en prendre à ma fille. Il fallait que j'appelle la police. J'entendis des sanglots étouffés et relevai la tête avec empressement, cherchant Carlie du regard avec panique. Elle était assise, les genoux repliés sur elle-même, à côté de Jake qui était apparemment mort, lui aussi. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, et je pouvais lire dans son regard à quel point elle était terrorisée et bouleversée._

_Mon cœur se serra à la vue de ma fille dans un état pareil. Je me relevai avec difficulté, n'accordant plus aucune importance au salaud que j'avais tué. Je ne prenais même pas la peine de lui ôter sa cagoule pour voir son visage. J'avançai vers l'endroit où trônait le cadavre du chien, ainsi que là où était accroupie Carlie. Je me mis à genoux face à elle et la pris dans mes bras avec force. Elle pleurait lourdement, tandis que j'avais les yeux fermés, le sang bouillonnant encore dans mes veines et mes tempes. J'avais cru la perdre. Pendant un instant, ma vie s'était arrêtée._

_« J-je… on j-jouais a-avec Jake et… il… il est arrivé et… et… »_

_« Chut… » Murmurai-je en lui caressant les cheveux. « C'est fini, je suis là. » Elle sanglotait tellement qu'elle en suffoquait presque. J'avais l'impression de vivre le pire moment de ma vie en la voyant aussi mal en point._

_« I-il veut pas se réveiller… il est arrivé derrière lui et… et il lui a mis son bras autour de la tête… et depuis Jake veut pas se réveiller… » Elle fondit en larmes, les pleurs redoublèrent avec plus de force et d'énergie. Je la berçai doucement, priant pour que ses lamentations cessent, tellement je souffrais de la voir aussi larmoyante. Un coup d'œil vers le chien m'indiqua que celui-ci avait été égorgé. Je soufflai, dissimulant mon choc pour ne pas l'affoler._

_« Viens, on va rentrer à l'intérieur et on s'occupera de Jake. » Tentai-je de rassurer. _

_Il était hors de question que je ne lui annonce que son chien était mort, dans l'état où elle était. Elle ne savait même pas ce que c'était que la mort encore. Elle hocha la tête avant de relever la tête de ma chemise désormais trempée par ses larmes précédemment versées. Je la portai avant de nous relever, calant sa tête sur mon épaule._

_Je me détournai d'un pas lent vers la maison, avant de sentir le corps de Carlie se raidir._

_« Papa… » Murmura-t-elle avec une pointe d'affolement, me tapotant l'épaule._

_Je savais qu'elle ne voudrait pas lâcher l'affaire et laisser le chien ici, elle était bien trop attachée à lui._

_« Plus tard Carlie, promis on s'occupera de Jake mais pas maintenant. »_

_« Non… » Elle me secoua l'épaule plus fortement, comme si elle était paniquée. « Papa… » Sa voix était suppliante, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Carlie n'avait jamais été du genre à faire des caprices._

_« Carlie écoute je… » _

_Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que je sentis un énorme coup sur la tête, et je distinguai un hurlement avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience…_

_Le bruit de sanglots et de pleurs me parvinrent, m'extirpant peu à peu de l'inconscience. La tête me tournait, j'avais l'impression de me réveiller après une bonne cuite qui donne affreusement mal à la tête. Je clignai des paupières, tentant de revenir au moment présent. La voix larmoyante se fit plus distincte et audible, à mesure que les secondes défilaient et que je luttais pour me réveiller. Lorsqu'enfin, je réussis à ouvrir les yeux, ma vue se fit floue, je ne distinguais quasiment rien. Je sentais mes membres engourdis, je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Mes bras étaient tirés et mes poignets me faisaient horriblement mal. J'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient lacérés. Je fermai les yeux durement avant de les rouvrir brusquement, afin de les accommoder à la lumière de la pièce. Je pus percevoir une petite silhouette face à moi, assise sur une chaise, apparemment attachée. Mon mal de crâne amplifiait, tandis que je reconnaissais avec horreur le visage lacéré de coupures, de ma fille devant moi. Le sang se répandait sur ses joues rondes, les pleurs toujours aussi bruyants._

_Ses yeux étaient dissimulés par tous les sanglots et larmes qui perlaient, déclenchant chez moi une sorte de furie intérieure. Je voulus hurler et accourir vers elle mais une force inconnue m'en empêchait. Je n'arrivais même pas à ouvrir la bouche, malgré ma volonté imprenable de crier de toutes mes forces. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, que je compris qu'on m'avait bâillonné la bouche avec du scotch, et que mes bras étaient attachés, les poignets dans mon dos, emprisonnés par du fil barbelé. J'essayai de les bouger pour les retirer mais tout ce que je gagnais fut de m'écorcher violemment. Serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir, je sentis un liquide chaud que je devinais être du sang, couler le long de mes poignets jusque dans le creux de mes mains. J'étais également extrêmement mal installé, sur une chaise clouée au sol, m'empêchant encore plus de bouger. En conclusion : J'étais complètement immobilisé et souffrais le martyr._

_Mais ce qui me torturait le plus, ce qui me tuait à petits feux, était d'assister, impuissant à l'horreur que ma fille avait dû subir pour avoir le visage tailladé de cette façon. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour sortir de ce cauchemar…_

_J'étais tellement obnubilé par l'atrocité qui se jouait devant moi, que je ne repérai l'ombre noire, debout à coté d'elle, qu'au bout de longues secondes à contempler ma fille qui se faisait torturer avec effroi._

_Il était plus grand que celui que j'avais parvenu à abattre, plus mince mais la carrure de son torse semblait nettement plus musclée à travers les vêtements sombres qu'il portait. Il était derrière la chaise de Carlie, ses mains posées sur ses petites épaules, d'une possessivité drôlement malsaine, comme si elle lui appartenait, qu'elle était sa proie. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour l'éloigner de ce monstre qui approchait lentement son visage derrière elle, ses lèvres avançant jusqu'à son oreille._

_« Tu as vu, ton papa est réveillé. » Susurra-t-il d'une voix horriblement grave. _

_J'entendis un couinement venant d'elle, puis elle tourna les yeux dans ma direction avec un air suppliant. J'essayai une nouvelle fois de me détacher, ce qui me valut une nouvelle dose de torture infligée à mes poignets. Jamais de toute ma vie je ne m'étais senti aussi impuissant. Elle avait le visage ensanglanté, les yeux larmoyants, des coupures sur toute la surface de sa figure d'enfant._

_« Il a décidé de se joindre aux festivités. » Soufflait-il au creux de son oreille avec un sourire sadique, visible par le trou de sa cagoule._

_« Pitié… » Implora-t-elle d'une voix désespérée, le regard vers moi, me détruisant lentement._

_J'aurais voulu lui lancer un regard rassurant, lui dire que tout allait bien, mais même moi, au plus profond de moi, je n'y croyais pas. Comment une journée qui semblait au départ, si belle et harmonieuse pouvait se transformer en cauchemar d'une telle monstruosité ? Je ne faisais que prier chaque seconde, pour me réveiller, que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de mon imagination la plus noire et la plus néfaste._

_« Tu veux dire quelque chose ? » Fit-il semblant d'être offusqué. _

_Il se déplaça pour se retrouver face à elle et aussitôt, l'une de ses mains s'abattit brutalement sur sa joue tailladée. La rage explosa en moi et cette fois, je me débattis de toutes mes forces pour pouvoir parvenir à me détacher, en vain. Je me fichais éperdument de me briser les poignets à tout jamais, tant que j'arrivais au final à le tuer lui, pour tout le mal qu'il était en train de lui faire. Les sanglots furent encore pires. Ils n'étaient pas que douloureux, désormais ils étaient également suppliants et anéantis. Elle voulait que je mette fin à ce massacre. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. J'étais un incapable. Et ça me tuait à l'intérieur._

_« Tu as vu ça ma petite ? Apparemment, ton père n'a pas apprécié que je lève la main sur toi. » Railla-t-il, fier de la réaction qu'il obtenait de moi. « Je devrais peut-être continuer. » Il la frappa une nouvelle fois, sur l'autre joue, la faisant crier._

_J'étais incontrôlable. Je ne cessais de me débattre dans tous les sens, espérant vainement venir à bout de ces fils barbelés qui me martelaient. Je parvins même à crier contre le scotch qu'on m'avait collé sur la bouche. Le monstre se retourna alors vers moi, et se déplaça vers moi, à pas de loup. Il ne se départait toujours pas de son sourire satanique et cruel, tandis qu'il se penchait pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Je le dardais d'un regard venimeux, laissant sortir toute la haine que j'éprouvais en cet instant. Il me regarda longuement, comme s'il cherchait à prolonger je ne sais quoi. Comme s'il se délectait du mal qu'il faisait._

_Puis d'un coup sec, il arracha le scotch que j'avais sur la bouche, me faisant hurler plus que de raison. Dès que la douleur s'atténua, j'en profitai pour lui cracher à la figure avec une haine incomparable. Il me regarda choqué, avant de s'essuyer le visage avec irritation, du revers de sa main. Il se détourna avec aigreur et alla chercher quelque chose, au fond de la pièce. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, un neuf millimètres à la main. Il s'approcha de moi, et mon cœur se mit à émettre des pulsations plus frénétiques. Il allait me tuer, c'était certain. Et la seule chose que je regrettais, était de ne pas avoir pu la protéger comme je l'aurais dû. J'avais failli au seul devoir qui était véritablement important à mes yeux._

_Une fois à proximité raisonnable, il me regarda fièrement, debout devant moi qui étais toujours assis, attaché à cette chaise comme un misérable. Étirant ses lèvres en un sourire diabolique et calomnieux, il leva son bras contenant le pistolet, s'apprêtant à me frapper avec d'une force implacable._

_« Non ! » _

_Elle avait crié avec une voix faible, mais avait tout de même redoublé de puissance, la connaissant. Il avait stoppé son geste dans l'action, probablement étonné qu'elle l'ait interrompu. Il se retourna vers elle qui pleurait abondamment, ses yeux faisant la navette entre elle et moi._

_Il s'avança finalement vers elle avec détermination. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. J'étais rassurée lorsqu'il était près de moi, car ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas avec elle. Mais là il l'était. Et je ne pouvais rien faire._

_Je tentai de me débattre fortement, de cogner contre le pied de la chaise pour attirer son attention, mais rien n'y fit. _

_« Non ! » M'écriai-je. « Laisse-là tranquille ! » J'espérais qu'il m'écoute, je priais pour qu'il fasse ce que je lui demandais. Mais à mon plus grand malheur, il n'obéit pas et leva son bras, frappant Carlie avec la cross du revolver de toutes ses forces. Elle hurla, j'hurlai, et il jubilait._

_« Navré. » Sourit-il à mon attention. « Mais la laisser tranquille ne fait pas partie du contrat. »_

_Je ne l'écoutais pas. J'étais entièrement focalisée sur elle, qui avait penché la tête, puis tourné de l'œil avant de plonger dans l'inconscience. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes avec horreur lorsque je remarquai le liquide rouge qui s'échappait de son crâne. Je me déchainai alors sur les liens qui me maintenaient sur place, paralysé, tentant n'importe quoi pour pouvoir me libérer, sans jamais y parvenir. Le sang qui coulait le long des mes poignets amplifia à chaque seconde où je m'agitais, la tête me tournant petit à petit tandis que je me vidais inconsciemment de mon sang. J'étais tellement concentré sur elle que je me fichais comme d'une guigne de mon état pittoresque._

_« Ça ne sert à rien de te débattre tu sais. » Fit-il en me vrillant de ses yeux sombres. « Plus tu bougeras, et plus tu te feras mal en te vidant de ton sang. » Apprit-il d'un ton nonchalant._

_« Espèce de salaud ! » Criai-je assermenté en remuant encore plus, avant de gémir face à la douleur qui me prenait._

_Le monstre se mit à rire de façon dédaigneuse avant de faire le tour de la chaise de ma fille qui ne se réveillait toujours pas, à mon plus grand damne. Il lui empoigna les cheveux avec une douceur étonnante, ce qui m'alarma. Puis sans crier gare, il tira sur ses cheveux avec fureur, lui faisant relever la tête._

_« Réveille-toi ma jolie. » Ordonna-t-il de sa voix malfaisante. Il lui tira les cheveux plus fortement, la forçant à ouvrir les yeux sans ménagement. « Tu dormiras plus tard. Là tu dois être éveillée pour dire au-revoir à ton papa. »_

_Mon sang se glaça d'effroi tandis que je comprenais petit à petit la signification de sa phrase. Mes yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites, ma respiration se fit plus hachurée et plus bruyante, la panique et l'affolement montèrent progressivement, me tiraillant les entrailles. Je commençai à suffoquer, manquant d'air. _

_« Non… » Murmurai-je terrifié. _

_Il ne prit même pas la peine de tourner sa tête vers moi, son attention entièrement accaparée par ma fille qui sortait petit à petit de sa léthargie et de son état comateux. Je me secouai alors dans tous les sens, voulant absolument me libérer. C'était pire que si ma vie en dépendait, puisque c'était celle de Carlie qui était en jeu. Je gémissais douloureusement, mes poignets entortillés et lacérés._

_Elle reprit peu à peu contenance, revenant au moment présent. Ses yeux clignotaient, son regard semblait déboussolé et désorienté, mon cœur souffrait. _

_Il s'éloigna légèrement, la lâchant dans légèreté et la faisant émettre un sanglot plaintif. Il chargea son pistolet avec arrogance et vanité, puis tourna la tête vers moi, un immense sourire barrant son visage, tandis que mes yeux lançaient des éclairs effroyables. Puis il se rapprocha de Carlie, toujours prostré derrière la chaise, avant de prendre son menton entre son pouce et son index sans ménagement, dévoilant ainsi son cou alors qu'elle poussait un léger cri de surprise. Elle me regardait comme si elle attendait que je fasse quelque chose, que je me lève et la sorte de cette horreur. Si seulement je le pouvais…_

_Il pointa le pistolet contre sa tempe, tandis qu'elle dirigeait son regard vers moi qui tentais avec acharnement de me défaire de cette emprise qui me retenait captif. À l'intérieur je bouillais, j'étais devenu une véritable furie, impossible à contrôler. Mes yeux me brulaient, je ne distinguais plus rien autour de moi, si ce n'est ma rage inconditionnelle envers cet homme, ce monstre, ce salaud qui avait son arme pointé sur le visage de la femme de ma vie. Je rencontrai les yeux bleus cyan de la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Elle avait les pupilles grandes ouvertes, ne me quittant pas du regard. Elle semblait avoir compris que je n'allais rien faire, que j'en étais incapable. Elle aurait dû m'en vouloir. Moi je m'en voulais pour ne pas être foutu de me détacher pour la sauver. C'était mon rôle de la protéger. Et je faillais. Pour la première fois de ma vie._

_« Maintenant c'est l'heure de faire dodo… » Murmura ce chien à son oreille, avec un rictus infâme et exécrable. _

_« Non attends ! » Implorai-je d'une voix grave, presque déformée, prête à éclater à n'importe quel moment. Il ne me regardait pas, concentrée sur elle, sa nouvelle victime. « Pitié laisse-là. » Tentai-je avec supplication. « Tue-moi, fais ce que tu veux, mais laisse-là. » _

_J'aurais fait n'importe quoi qui puisse lui laisser la vie sauve, y compris me sacrifier, car ma vie sans elle, n'était pas une vie. Il tourna son regard vers moi, un sourire malintentionné s'étira sur ses lèvres._

_« Hum…ce serait très tentant… » Fit-il diaboliquement, l'air faussement songeur, comme s'il hésitait réellement. « Mais non »._

_Il reporta son attention sur Carlie, appuya d'avantage le pistolet sur sa tempe. Mon cœur battait fort dans sa cage thoracique, ma respiration se fit plus forte et plus irrégulière. Elle me regarda avec ses yeux profondément morts désormais. Je bougeais de toute mes forces, mes poignets se faisaient carrément charcuter, du liquide chaud coulait sur mes mains, pour atterrir sur le sol. Je gémis de douleur, mais continuai quand même, comme si tous ces efforts allaient finir par payer et que par le miracle du Saint Esprit, j'allais parvenir à me détacher pour lui sauver la vie, comme n'importe quel père devrait être apte à faire… Je n'étais qu'un médiocre père, la personne que j'aime le plus, allait mourir sous mes yeux impuissants. Je bougeais dans tous les sens sur ma chaise, quitte à m'ouvrir les veines avec cette merde qui me tuait les poignets, je n'en avais strictement rien à foutre. Ce salaud poussa un soupir de lassitude, notamment à cause du bruit que je faisais en m'agitant._

_« C'est pas fini oui ? » S'écria-t-il en pointant le révolver vers moi. « Tu empêches ta fille d'aller dormir ! » _

_Enculé._

_Il me regarda longuement avant de certainement, comprendre mon manège. Un rictus mauvais et sadique s'installa sur ses lèvres, il abaissa son bras et se tourna vers ma fille. Puis il se pencha vers elle avec une lenteur invétérée._

_« Si tu bouges, je tue ton papa. » Murmura-t-il en articulant chaque mot. _

_Carlie hocha la tête difficilement, déglutissant et luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Ses si beaux traits étaient déformés par la douleur et la souffrance. Il se mit derrière elle et baissa la tête pour lui enlever les ficelles qui la retenaient prisonnière. Je frottais mes poignets contre le fil, ma chair s'ouvrit d'avantage et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un juron. Je fis de même avec mes chevilles, je les frottais, en espérant que ce putain de fil barbelé se brise. Carlie bougea doucement la tête de droit gauche, en mimant un non. Ses yeux sortirent d'avantage de l'eau salée de ses larmes, mon cœur se brisa soudainement. Elle… elle… acceptait de mourir. Elle avait accepté le fait qu'elle allait me quitter, quitter cette Terre. Mes yeux se remplirent alors d'eau salée. Il releva la tête et se remit à côté de Carlie, puis leva son arme vers cette dernière. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme… pour voir une dernière fois le monde, à travers mes yeux à moi. Il pressa le pistolet contre sa tempe. Elle leva son regard vers moi, regard fatale, acceptant son sort funeste, son triste et désolant destin. _

_« Je t'aime… » Murmura-t-elle la voix remplie de sanglots. _

_Une dernière larme coula le long de sa joue, tandis que les miennes perlaient abondamment sur mon visage. _

_Puis il appuya sur la détente. _

_Le coup partit et émit un son tonitruant, en même temps que mon hurlement. Je criais de toutes mes forces, croyant idiotement que ma voix allait l'empêcher d'accomplir son œuvre. Mais les cris étaient mon unique échappatoire, étant cloué sur place, interdit de tout mouvement. Je la voyais tomber au sol au ralenti, le temps semblant s'être arrêté, à l'instar de mon propre cœur. Je ne sentais même plus mon corps, mes muscles, mes os, mes articulations, mes sens… tout s'était évaporé autour de moi, laissant place à du vide, à du néant, à du noir total. Tout s'était effondré autour de moi, tel un château de cartes, j'avais tout perdu, mon cœur, ma respiration, ma motivation, ma raison de vivre sur cette Terre. Je ne prenais même pas conscience des larmes qui se répandaient sur mon visage, à mesure que j'observais mon enfant, ma fille ma vie, allongée par terre, le sang coulant… morte. _

_Ce mot m'écorchait la bouche. Je n'arrivais même pas à le formuler, ni à le penser. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas croire à cette réalité si désastreuse, si… infecte. La voir devant moi, sans vie, sans âme, sans l'ombre d'un sourire sur sa si jolie bouche, ce fut le coup de grâce. La vision la plus effroyable et la plus abominable dont je n'avais jamais été témoin. À présent je ne vivais plus que pour une seule chose, mourir pour la rejoindre._

_« Tue-moi ! » Hurlai-je, m'étranglant la voix dans mes sanglots. « Je t'en supplie tue-moi. » J'étais au bord du précipice, à mi chemin entre la vie et la mort, et il était le seul détonateur, celui qui avait le moyen d'exécuter mon seul souhait et abréger mes souffrances. Il tourna sa tête vers moi, rangeant son pistolet dans une des poches de son pantalon noir, puis haussa les épaules de façon désinvolte._

_« Navré. » S'excusa-t-il sans l'once de la moindre trace de culpabilité sur ses lèvres et dans sa voix. « Mais te tuer ne fait pas non plus partie du contrat. »_

_Et avec ça, il se détourna, s'en alla, me laissant là, avec son… cadavre._

_Je ne cherchai même pas à savoir par où il avait décampé, ni de quel contrat il parlait, ni où moi je me trouvais, il me semblait avoir reconnu la cave de la maison, mais je n'en étais pas sûr, et pour être honnête, je m'en fichais._

_Mû d'une force inexplicable et incontrôlable, j'explosai et laissai toute la rage que je possédais sortir de moi et prendre possession de mon corps. Je n'entendis pas mes cris à la mort, je ne sentis pas la douleur de mes poignets charcutés chaque seconde un peu plus, la peau s'arrachant, laissant place au sang qui dégoulinait, à mesure que je tentais de pulvériser ces fils barbelés. Mes pieds poussaient aux aussi afin de se libérer, sans que je ne réalise à quel point c'en était douloureux. J'étais sûr d'une chose, rien ne me ferait jamais aussi mal que ce que je venais de vivre à l'instant, de ma fille abattue sous mes yeux, sans que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher. _

_Au bout d'un long moment à tenter comme un fou de me défaire de ces liens qui me retenaient en les écartant comme je le pouvais, en me débattant comme un lion qu'on aurait mis en cage, les câbles finirent par lâcher, me rendant enfin ma liberté. Je ne m'occupais point du déchirement de mes poignets et chevilles, ni de l'état d'agonie dans lequel j'étais réduit. J'accourus avec les dernières réserves qu'il me restait, jusqu'à l'endroit où gisait Carlie, baignant dans son bain de sang. Elle avait les yeux clos à point fermés, le visage sans expression, la peau blafarde, blanchissant à vue d'œil, à mesure qu'elle se vidait de son sang. La voir dans cet état aurait sans doute provoqué chez moi une crise cardiaque, si mon cœur ne s'était pas déjà arrêté de battre. Car même si je respirais toujours – pour mon pire supplice – mon cœur ne battait plus. Et il ne battrait plus jamais. Il saignait, il souffrait, il implorait qu'on lui plante un pieu en plein milieu, il voulait tout simplement mourir._

_Je m'agenouillai devant elle, dans la mare de sang que formaient le mien et le sien. Mes pleurs ne tarissaient pas, me réduisant à l'état de catatonie. Mes vêtements étaient à la fois tachés d'eau salée dues à mes larmes, et à la fois imbibés du sang qui ne cessait de couler de mes poignets et chevilles scarifiés._

_J'effleurai de mes doigts tremblants son doux visage d'ange, marqué par des tonnes de coupures et de traces sanglantes, et que toute trace de vie avait déserté. Je ne pouvais pas croire en cette horreur qui avait lieu sous mes yeux, en cette boucherie qui n'avait jamais eu lieu d'être, en ce moment auparavant si parfait, qui s'était transformé en atrocité, en infamie monstrueuse, tout droit sortie des Enfers. Je passai ma main chancelante et hésitante à l'arrière de sa tête, afin de soulever son visage, et de le rapprocher du mien. Mon autre bras passa sous son corps frêle pour le porter et le coller à mon torse, près de mon cœur mort et déchu. Je vis un petit trou sur sa tempe, laissant circuler du liquide rouge continuellement. Je pris son visage et collai sa tempe ensanglantée contre ma joue, nous balançant d'avant en arrière dans l'obscurité._

_Je ne me préoccupais même pas des sirènes de police qui résonnaient au loin, trop démoli, anéanti et harassé par la mort du seul être qui comptait réellement à mes yeux. Et tandis que les sirènes se rapprochaient, se faisant plus fortes et plus bruyante, la mare de sang qui nous envahissait, ne cessait jamais d'augmenter, de se répandre et d'aspirer et annihiler toute vie qui pouvait encore rester dans ce corps, et par la même occasion, dans mon propre corps..._

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, assez noir... Voire carrément noir.**

**En espérant que vous avez appréciés le chapitre. **

**La petite bulle verte est votre ami pour tout avis =D**

**Dévouement Lou' ^_^  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Beautiful meeting

**Hello les gens !**

Je vous poste le chapitre 2, le temps de vous patientez fin Mai pour le chapitre 3 :)

Je vous annonce que vendredi soir je poste **Mourir par Amour**.

Chapitre écrit avec **Popolove**.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Beautiful Meeting<strong>

**Pov Edward**

_oO "All we Are" Oo - __One Republic_

J'observais la grande bâtisse vide de l'arrière de la maison des Swan avec des envies de meurtre. J'avais vraiment passé une nuit atroce, hanté par les souvenirs de _sa _mort qui affluaient. Après être rentré la veille, au bout d'une heure à être resté planté là comme un piquet dans ma voiture, _son _image dans mon esprit ne m'avait pas quittée. Bien sûr, elle ne me quittait jamais, mais ça n'avait point été cette image magnifique de mon ange en train de faire le plus merveilleux des sourires. Là il s'était agi de l'image de _son _visage baigné de sang, sans expression, sans vie, mort.

Jasper m'avait vu revenir avec une mine pâle et pas bien du tout. Il ne s'était permis aucun commentaire, et après avoir descendu deux ou trois bouteilles de bière dans ma chambre, je m'étais décidé à dormir. Depuis six moi, je détestais dormir. Chaque nuit, des cauchemars monstrueux envahissaient mon subconscient et m'envoyaient dans un tourbillon d'horreur et d'effroi. Je finissais toujours par me réveiller en sursaut, avant de me rendormir, pour que ça recommence, et ainsi de suite… Mes nuits n'étaient plus du tout paisibles, et elles ne le seraient plus jamais. J'avais déjà tenté les somnifères, les calmants et les médocs en tout genre. Mais ils ne stoppaient pas mes rêves. Ils ne m'empêchaient jamais de cauchemarder et de voir _son _visage, celui de la plus belle des créatures, marquée par des coupures sur ses joues si roses et douces, par le sang coulant le long de sa douce peau d'enfant, ses yeux glacés, autrefois si expressifs mais désormais, ternes… Et puis il y avait lui, cet enfoiré de salopard, ce monstre dégoutant, dont je pouvais voir les yeux brillants d'excitation et le sourire sadique et satisfait sur le visage, à travers sa cagoule noire. Son visage me hantait dans mon sommeil, depuis le jour où j'avais vu son visage, où je l'avais reconnu, et où je m'étais juré de lui faire payer. Ce Paul Swan avait commis la pire des erreurs, et il allait en subir les conséquences.

Ce matin, quand je m'étais levé, j'avais longuement hésité à consentir à suivre mon plan que je trouvais plutôt… inhumain. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce monstre avait détruit mon humanité il y a de cela six mois. Je n'étais plus un être humain. Désormais j'étais juste un errant, un condamné à qui on a refusé l'absolution et l'accès à la mort quand je l'avais désiré. Je n'avais plus d'âme, on me l'avait prise. Je n'avais plus de cœur, il était mort. Je n'avais plus d'envie ni de joie, on m'avait ôté tout espoir. Je n'avais plus d'amour à donner, on m'avait tué. Alors quand j'observe cette maison, quand la seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit en cet instant est de pulvériser cette bâtisse, souiller cet endroit comme il a souillé ma maison, répandre le sang d'une innocente comme il avait fait couler celui d'une enfant, je ne pouvais me rétracter et m'empêcher de me dire, que je prenais la bonne décision, et que quoi qu'il arrive de toute façon, ma vie s'était déjà arrêtée et je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Toute ma vie, j'avais essayé de faire les choses bien, d'être un élève exemplaire, un fils exemplaire, un père exemplaire… La seule chose que je pouvais me reprocher était d'avoir profité de mon boulot pour sortir dans des soirées bien arrosées et fréquenter des mannequins à tout va. Mais j'étais jeune, j'avais le droit de m'amuser, et puis je ne le regrettais pas car c'était de cette façon que j'avais eu Carlie.

Depuis toujours, je n'ai cessé de me comporter de façon respectable, d'être quelqu'un de droit et honnête, de ne causer de tort à personne et de prendre soin des gens que j'aimais, comme mes parents, mes amis, ma fille… Mais apparemment ça n'avait pas suffi au bon Dieu pour qu'il m'accorde le droit d'être heureux. Il avait jugé bon de faire de ma vie un enfer, de la détruire. À quoi cela servait-il d'être quelqu'un de bien, si ce que vous recevez en échange est une foule d'atrocités et de monstruosités, plus effroyables les unes que les autres ? Si pour Dieu, les gens honnêtes et honorables méritent de subir les pire malheurs, pendant que les plus grands salauds de l'univers avaient droit au bonheur, alors à quoi bon s'entêter à vouloir devenir quelqu'un de bien ? Car il était clair que ce Paul menait la belle vie. Il avait une jolie maison, une jolie famille aimante, et aucune ombre au tableau.

Ma mère ne méritait pas de souffrir. Mon père ne méritait pas de vivre ça. En commettant cet acte barbare et répugnant, ce monstre ne s'en était pas pris seulement à moi. Il s'était attaqué à de nombreuses personnes. Beaucoup de gens biens ont souffert après ça. Beaucoup de gens qui ne le méritaient pas. Je me rappelle encore ce jour abominable, où nous l'avions enterrée, ce jour qui avait sonné comme le glas de la fin, le glas de _sa _perte, comme de ma propre perte…

_« Mes yeux balayèrent du regard cette immense place, avec une pelouse d'un vert étonnamment clair. Des centaines de pierres tombales gisaient sur le sol, chaque centimètre de ce bout de terre, représentait un être cher, une partie de nous enterrée la dedans, avec eux. Je relevai le regard vers le fond, des gens étaient réunis, une très grande foule, autour d'une petite tombe. Une si petite tombe qui représentait un enfant, un bébé qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de vivre une vie longue et heureuse, comme je l'aurais tant souhaité. Ma fille. Mon bébé. Ma chaire, mon sang... Les larmes me brûlaient les yeux, mes muscles se contractèrent violemment, mes poings se serrèrent à mesure que je prenais conscience du grand vide qu'elle avait laissé dans mon cœur en s'en allant._

_Une brise de vent fraiche m'effleura le visage doucement. Je fermai les yeux derrière mes lunettes de soleil Ray Ban. J'avais mis des lunettes de soleil malgré ce temps nuageux, et probablement bientôt orageux, afin que l'on ne puisse pas voir l'état de détresse qui était progressivement en train de me submerger. Ma douleur et ma peine étaient trop immenses pour que je puisse les montrer. J'inspirai abondamment l'air à la fraicheur morbide, qui sentait une vie maudite à jamais. Un air que je devrai sentir, jusqu'à que la mort m'emporte. Dans plusieurs décennies. J'allais devoir vivre le cœur mort, respirer cette odeur maudite qui me rappelait une vie antérieure, où tout était plus heureux. La notion du temps s'évapore entre mes doigts, comme de l'eau dégoulinante. Qu'ais-je fais hier ? Boire, encore et encore. Ou peut-être pas, je ne sais plus, peu importe. Le temps, n'a plus sens sans, elle. Le temps pour moi est similaire à des lames de couteau bien aiguisées qui me tranchent la poitrine et ma lassèrent toujours plus à chaque seconde, coupant mon cœur en rondelle. Le temps est un assassin, un bourreau qui me tue à chaque seconde écoulée un peu plus que je ne le suis déjà, sans pour autant me permettre de mourir véritablement. _

_Ma tête me tournait légèrement, je baissai la tête et tirai mes cheveux en grimaçant, tellement que la douleur me prit. Mon cœur tambourinait en masse, très fortement, comme si il voulait me briser la cage thoracique. Je remuai la tête dans tout les sens, les cheveux entre mes doigts, qui les arrachaient presque. Un coup de vent brusque et violent, me fit reculer de quelques pas. Je soufflai et n'entendis plus rien. Mes tympans étaient comme… sourd. Mon cœur continuait de battre à mille à l'heure, j'enlevai mes doigts de mes cheveux et me frottai la nuque. Seul le bruit de mon cœur, arrivait à mes tympans. Lui et moi. Nous jouions un solo, des plus hard. Je respirais irrégulièrement, pendant que lui, battait fermement. Il m'avait enlevé le bruit du son, du monde, c'était juste lui et moi. J'en ai rien à foutre, de ce putain de cœur. Je ne veux plus de lui, je veux juste qu'il me soit arraché et qu'on me permette de rejoindre mon amour. Il le sait, mais il ne le veut pas. Il veut juste que je vive, en souffrant. Me torturer de n'avoir pas su, protéger un petit ange, un être si beau, le plus beau de tous les êtres dans ce monde. Il voulait juste me tuer, à petits feux, me faisant souffrir davantage._

_Notre solo continua des minutes, encore. Une de mes mains s'était logée contre ma poitrine, sur mon cœur. Mon doigt tapotait dessus, doucement, sur le rythme de mon cœur qui battait. L'autre main s'était enfouie dans la poche de mon pantalon. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus, ma cravate vola légèrement. J'ouvris les yeux en observant tout le monde qui était venu pour ma fille. Tout ces gens, qui pleuraient la perte de mon bébé. J'étais encore très loin d'eux, très loin d'elle... à la moitié du terrain, près des voitures garées. Jasper, Carlisle et Garrett derrière moi, étaient appuyés sur celles-ci. Un faible son sortit de ma bouche, le son sortit au fur et à mesure, que mon doigt clapotait sur ma poitrine. Le timbre devint de plus en plus cohérent pour mes oreilles, qui étaient encore évadées de ce monde. Sa berceuse. La berceuse que j'avais composée pour elle. J'avais passé des heures et des heures, quand elle était bébé et qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir, j'avais passé des nuits entières à lui composer cette merveilleuse, berceuse. Sa berceuse, la berceuse sur laquelle, elle allait au pays des rêves, rêver d'un monde de princesse, avec le prince charmant qui vient lui faire la cour…_

_Des larmes naissaient au coin des yeux. Ma langue, bougeait dans ma bouche, sans que je ne puisse l'autoriser. Elle chantait, sa berceuse. Pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse partir au ciel, auprès des anges, avec ce souvenir. Une larme coula, me tranchant la joue au passage. Elle coula jusqu'à mon menton, avant de s'envoler dans les airs, le vent frais qui l'emportait. Le souffle froid empreignait le chemin de la larme sur ma joue. D'autres larmes naissaient, mais ne coulaient pas. Mon cœur faisait trembler mes membres, déconnectait mon cerveau de la réalité pour arrêter la douce torture que je lui imposais en chantant, sa berceuse. Mais je m'en fichais, mon doigt clapotait plus fort et plus vite, et je continuais... Pour elle, pour mon bébé. _

_Ma main glissa le long de mon torse, mon ventre, mon bassin, avant de rejoindre ma poche. Ma bouche se ferma, formant une ligne droite. Mes Ray Ban cachaient mes yeux désormais humides. Un autre coup de vent fit envoler ma cravate, qui atterrit sur mon visage, avant de retomber. Je grimaçai, j'étais fringué comme un pingouin. J'avais horreur de ce genre de tenues. Elle, elle en riait bien, quand je devais m'habiller proprement pour des soirées. Je préférais tout ce qui était simple, je n'étais pas très normal comme elle disait, mais ça lui plaisait, elle disait qu'elle était ma fille et fière de l'être. Les gens normaux, étaient trop basiques pour elle, il fallait révolutionner le monde, avec des gens anormaux. « Je suis prête Papa ! J'ai mes Barbies et ma couronne de princesse, allons révolutionner ce monde trop basique ! Le monde préparez-vous, nous voici ! » S'était-elle écriée joyeuse, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, dévoilant ses petites dents de lait, carrées, les yeux pétillants de mille feux, en montant sur sa chaise. Elle était tellement pétillante, c'était ma fille, la joie de vivre incarnée. Même un artifice n'est pas à sa hauteur. C'était elle, tout simplement. Mes entrailles, mon oxygène. _

_Mes yeux se levèrent vers le ciel, il faisait gris, les nuages s'étaient épaissis. L'air était froid, avec un vent glacial. Il allait surement pleuvoir comme il pleuvait sur mon cœur, qui essayait de guérir ses blessures avec de pauvres pansements qui ne changeaient strictement rien, se décollaient et tombaient au sol. Beaucoup de boites y passaient, mais il s'en fichait, il voulait guérir, ou masquer ses plaies… Malheureusement il s'agissait d'un cœur qui sera à tout jamais incapable de guérir. Résignées, les boites de pansement, se retrouvèrent jetées, et mon cœur se retrouva à l'agonie. Un soupir d'exaspération traversa mes lèvres. Je me parlais carrément à moi-même, je parlais de mon cœur comme s'il s'agissait d'une véritable personne. Je plissai les yeux, me demandant comment avais-je pu arriver à ce stade. Étais-je devenu fou ? Non, juste… inconscient. Oui, c'est ça, inconscient de la vie. Je m'en moque. J'étais né pour être un misérable, un incapable, pas fichu de sauver sa fille. Alors à présent j'étais complètement indifférent au monde qu'on m'entoure. Je suis bien là, dans ma bulle de souffrance, qui me tue à petites doses et me donne ce que je mérite, au lieu d'être avec mes proches qui me donnent de l'amour et de la tendresse, que je ne mérite vraisemblablement pas. _

_Mes mains sortirent de mes poches, je remontai les manches de ma chemise et de ma veste jusqu'au coude. Je posai mon regard sur les bandages blancs, qui masquaient les blessures dont j'avais été victimes ce jour là, ce jour rempli de noirceur et d'horreur. Ces bandages représentaient la dure réalité de ce qui m'était arrivé. Je grognai légèrement en m'acharnant à les enlever brusquement, comme pour refuser d'accepter cette atroce vérité._

_« Crétin ! » Jurai-je contre le bandage que j'essayais d'enlever, sans toutefois y parvenir à cause de toutes ces couches de sparadrap, j'avais beaucoup de mal à les ôter, mais je ne lâchais pas prise. Je ne veux pas me cacher la vérité de cette réalité avec un superflu. Je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs qu'elle reviendra en courant dans mes bras, souriant de toutes ses petites dents. Non, je ne voulais pas. Pas ça. Sous la violence que je mis pour enlever le bandage, je ne le vis pas lâcher prise et finis par enfoncer mes ongles dans cette chaire, encore toute fraiche et fragile. Je lâchai un sifflement de douleur que les autres entendirent surement puisque leurs regards se posèrent sur moi. Je tournai la tête vers eux._

_Le clan était magnifiquement déprimant, comme disait Benjamin mon cousin, tous appuyés sur les voitures derrière moi, m'observant les regards inquiet et fondus de larmes. Mon père, le grand père de Carlie. Il avait perdu tellement plus que son héritière. Il m'avait perdu moi, son fils, et avais désormais hérité d'un enfant mort à tout jamais. Plus l'ombre d'un sourire, ne naîtra sur mes lèvres. Il le savait. Il avait été si fier de moi, de ma réussite, que ce soit sur le plan familial ou professionnel. Il n'avait jamais pensé que j'aurais su gérer la vie de parent avec un travail aussi prenant. Mais j'avais réussi, haut la main. Il en était si fier, autant qu'il en que je sois là maintenant, et de ne pas avoir pensé à me tuer tuer-même. Il était fier que je sois encore de ce monde. Aussi égoïste soit-il, il n'en aurait pas supporté plus. J'étais sa seule et unique raison de rester sur cette Terre. Il avait une femme, ma mère. Mais elle n'était plus. Il ne voulait pas se permettre de perdre cette raison de vivre, surtout que les deux étaient accrochés à moi. Les enfants avant tout, comme on dit.  
>La perte de Carlie avait été désastreuse, il avait perdu toute joie de vivre. La moitié de son âme n'était plus là. Plus jamais, elle ne sautera dans les bras de son Papi gâteau, plus jamais, il n'ira manger de glace avec elle dans un parc. Plus jamais il ne lui prendra la main, la prendra dans ses bras en la faisant tourner dans l'air. Non, plus jamais. Il avait beaucoup de mal à encaisser cela. En réalité, il ne l'encaisserait jamais. La haine était bien trop forte et présente. Comment une personne pouvait-elle mettre un contrat sur une gamine de 6 ans ? C'était juste inhumain. La haine le rongeait, il vivait pour moi, son fils minable, ainsi que pour la haine qu'il avait à l'encontre de ceux qui avaient commis cet acte affligeant. Il n'avait jamais eu de pensées aussi mauvaises, surtout en tant que médecin. Mais il espérait sincèrement que cette pourriture moisira dans d'atroces souffrances. Et Ô combien je le comprenais…<em>

_Mon meilleur ami, le parrain de la petite, Jasper. Un avocat très réputé, qui avait vite pété les plombs en apprenant cela. Il n'était plus lui-même. Carlie, il l'avait vue grandir, elle était comme sa propre fille. Il l'aimait comme telle. Nous étions comme des frères, et il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter de me voir dans un état pareil, de me voir aussi vide. Moi qui étais toujours prêt à rire pour un rien, juste pour le plaisir de rire et m'amuser. Je ne pensais aujourd'hui qu'à la mort et Jasper ne pensait qu'au prochain appel qu'il recevrait, lui annonçant que j'ai mis fin à mes tortures… Son portable, constamment dans ses mains, la peur au ventre. Chaque appel qu'il reçoit, il a la peur au ventre avant de répondre. La seule et unique fois, où il n'avait pas eu peur, on lui avait annoncé la mort, de Carlie. Depuis ce jour, il détestait les téléphones. Ses tripes se retournent à chaque fois qu'un appel sonne. Il avait tellement peur que je ne résiste pas. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient tous…_

_Et puis, Garrett, mon oncle. Le frère de ma mère. Le déjanté de la famille, il a presque mon âge, légèrement plus grand que moi. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun sentiment de tristesse. Toujours prêt à faire n'importe quoi, il était celui qui baissait son pantalon lors des photos de famille, celui que ne mâchait jamais ses mots… Il n'était plus lui. Il ne souriait plus, ne sortait plus de blague, rien. Il avait pleuré dans mes bras. Nous avions pleuré ensemble. Il avait mal, il m'avait avoué qu'il ne pouvait pas se relever de ça. Carlie était comme sa petite sœur. Et moi, j'étais son fils, son frère. Cette perte le tuait à petites doses, doucement mais surement. Il n'était plus le Garrett à se fringuer n'importe comment, il ne disait plus jamais « Peace and love, mec ! ». Il faisait son métier de peintre, dans cette souffrance. Ses tableaux n'étaient plus aussi déplacés que 'Picasso', non, ils étaient juste un néant tout entier. Rien qu'à regarder ses nouveaux tableaux on pouvait pleurer jusqu'à ne plus avoir l'envie de pisser le soir. Il n'était plus le même Garrett, il n'avait jamais eu une vraie famille, à part nous. Pas de femme, pas d'enfant. Rien…_

_Les bandages, atterrirent dans ma main et j'allai jeter ce superflu dans une poubelle non loin de là. Mon regard se porta sur les personnes autour de ma… défunte fille, enfermée dans une boite en bois. La bile me monta aux yeux et ma respiration s'accéléra. Des larmes coulaient, je les essuyai violemment du revers de ma main, détournant le regard vers le ciel qui se couvrait de plus en plus, avant de le baisser vers mes poignets. J'observais les fraîches cicatrices et les effleurai délicatement du bout de mon doigt. Mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls derrière mes lunettes de soleil, des souvenirs douloureux s'emparèrent de mon esprit. Mes lèvres se pinçaient, des gémissements de douleur traversèrent celle-ci. Je secouai la tête dans tous les sens, laissant mes poignets regagner ma poche de pantalon. Le vent glacial soufflait, ma cravate valsa sur le côté._

_Je tournai la tête vers mon père et hochai la tête. Il se leva de la voiture et avança, suivi de Jasper et Garrett. Ils arrivèrent à ma hauteur. Mon père posa sa main sur mon épaule et la pressa légèrement, en signe de réconfort. Je les observai un à un, à travers leurs lunettes de soleil leur yeux étaient mouillés. Je relâchai mes muscles et marchai à pas lents, vers la foule regroupée. Le vent glacial, soufflait en même temps que nos pas, nos cravates volèrent en même temps. Les arbres remuaient légèrement, les feuilles s'envolèrent puissamment vers le sens du vent. Des pétales de fleur, suivirent le pas. Mon regard se posa sur la pierre tombale, un nom inscrit en capitales, avec une petite photo sur le dessus, faisant vivre la personne dans ce monde. Ma Carlie, est là… Mon cœur se serra, je battis des cils, mes yeux se fermèrent le temps d'une demi-seconde, une larme naquit et coula. Je baissai vivement la tête et l'essuya doucement, comme un ultime combat._

_Ma mère, se retourna vers nous, dès qu'elle aperçut nos pas. Ses grosses lunettes noires sur le nez, les larmes qui perlaient abondement sur ses joues, le mouchoir dans ses mains, elle accourut dans mes bras. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine, sanglotant contre celle-ci, une de ses mains appuyée sur mon torse, l'autre avec le mouchoir à la main. Elle le porta à son nez. J'enlevai mes mains de mes poches et encerclai son dos, d'un geste maladroit et mal assuré. Je le tapotai doucement, puis laissai glisser mes doigts sur la surface lisse de sa robe noire, mes mains s'appuyèrent sur son dos et je la serrai contre moi. Ses sanglots me secouèrent en même temps, et je posai ma tête sur le haut de son crâne. _

_« Maman… » Murmurai-je doucement, contre ses cheveux.  
>« Mon bébé, j-je… » Bégaya-t-elle, les sanglots avalant ses paroles. Je la repoussai légèrement, elle avait enlevé ses grosses lunettes noires, levant ses grands yeux en forme d'amante, vers moi. Ils étaient rouges, gonflés, larmoyants. Mon cœur se serra à cette vue. Je posai mes mains sur ses joues, essuyai avec mes pouces les larmes qui coulaient, sans aucune limite de vitesse.<br>« Ça va aller, Maman. » Chuchotai-je sans penser un traitre mot de ce que je disais. Je déposai un baiser sur son front. _

_« Non ça va pas aller ! » S'écria-t-elle en larme. « Rien ne va ! Même pas mon petit cœur. » Sanglota-t-elle. « J'ai mal. » Murmura-t-elle. « Si tu savais, combien j'ai mal, Edward… » Souffla-t-elle à peine audible. Mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls, le temps d'encaisser un énième coup de douleur. Ma respiration se fit plus bruyante. Mes mains glissèrent le long de ses joues, sa mâchoire, son cou, ses épaules, ses bras, avant de retomber, le long de mon corps et de se refourrer dans les poches. _

_« Je sais. » Déclarai-je sèchement d'une voix rauque._

_Elle remit ses lunettes de soleil qui cachaient sa souffrance, que ses yeux faisaient apparaître en plein public. Je passai à travers des personnes que je saluai brièvement, d'un hochement de tête. Je ne prenais même pas l'initiative d'ouvrir ma bouche parler et sortir des mots débiles, dont je n'en penserais pas une seule syllabe. Je passai à travers le cercle que les gens faisaient, m'arrêtant au milieu, à quelques mètres de la petite boite, qu'on appelle communément une tombe. Sa tombe. Mes membres tremblèrent, mes paupières clignèrent doucement, l'eau salée massacra mes yeux comme de l'acide. Mon cœur mourait à chaque battement de cœur, mon sang circulait à une lenteur d'escargot. Mes mains, se resserrèrent. Une de mes veines claqua sous la pression de ma force. Un juron de douleur traversa mes lèvres._

_Derrière moi, les personnes venues, des amis du boulot, des collaborateurs, de la famille, murmuraient des « toutes mes condoléances », au fil des secondes, croyant bien faire, alors que je n'avais qu'une envie, leur coller mon poing, dans la figure. D'autres pleuraient silencieusement ou disgracieusement, dans leur mouchoir, ou sur l'épaule de leur homme. Mes yeux fixèrent la tombe. Une belle pierre, blanche crème, gris. Avec gravée en or son prénom, son nom, sa date de naissance et… la date de sa mort. Mon cœur flanchait. Mes poings se serrèrent brusquement, mes veines commençaient à ressortir sur mes entailles encore toutes fraiches, mes poings continuaient de se serrer de plus en plus, mes blessures s'ouvrirent légèrement, quelques goutes de sang tombèrent sur l'herbe verte. Je desserrai mes poings sous la douleur et m'essuyai les poignets. Je me tournai vers la foule, Je passai à côté d'eux sans même un regard pour leur remercier de leur présence. Je reculai jusqu'au fond, m'appuyai sur un arbre, non loin de Jasper qui me fixait avec désarroi._

_Le prêtre avança vers mon bébé, il déposa une rose blanche, effleura avec ses doigts mon ange. Je grognai. Jasper émit un sifflement pour me faire taire. Le prêtre leva la tête vers les gens réunis, cherchant du regard une personne, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur moi. Il hocha la tête. Il était habillé de sa robe noire et de son collier blanc, c'était un homme d'âge moyen, croyant jusqu'au bout des ongles. Quand j'étais allé le voir, il m'avait dit que j'avais commis le pêché de la chaire, la seule chose que je lui avais répondue, c'est que j'en avais rien à foutre, je n'étais pas venu pour moi, mais pour elle… Il avait compris et accepté, malgré tout. Ses yeux, marrons foncés, me fixaient. Je n'étais pas croyant, loin de là depuis qu'elle…était partie, je ne l'étais plus du tout. Mais j'ai trouvé essentiel qu'il soit là, pour elle._

_« Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui afin de rendre un dernier hommage… » Déclara le Prêtre d'une voix forte, en regardant la foule. Il continua son monologue, mais je m'en fichais, je n'avais d'yeux, que pour elle. Cette si petite photo, fondue dans cette pierre tombale. Ce seul petit symbole, qui la fait vivre auprès d'autres personnes. C'est tellement faux, elle vit encore et pas à cause de cette putain de merde. Carlie vivra encore jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, j'en fais le serment…_

_Le vent soufflait de plus en fort, les feuilles des arbres, tombaient à mes pieds. Des feuilles d'automne. Oranges jaunes. C'était les feuilles préférées de Carlie. Elle les trouvait sublimes, colorées et pas neutre. Elle détestait les feuilles de printemps trop vertes. Elle adorait rester dans un parc, à jouer avec le chien et regarder les feuilles tomber. Elle rayonnait de joie. Et puis l'hiver, quand la neige était la, avec son petit bonnet et ses gants. Son petit nez tout rouge et ses yeux qui brillent comme des diamants, ses lèvres rouges, ses pommettes rosettes… Elle était juste magnifique, quand elle tournait sur elle-même lorsque la neige tombait, ou quand elle me regardait avec un de ces sourires enfantins. Elle riait quand elle faisait l'ange dans la neige. Faire des petites boule de neige, ou encore le plus gros et géant bonhomme de neige. Elle y passait des après midi entiers, les fesses sur la neige, elle s'en fichait, elle rentrait complètement, mouillée de neige fendue. Elle se réchauffait dans mes bras avec une petite tasse de lait au chocolat bien chaud près de la cheminée. L'été, elle aimait la chaleur sur sa peau, un peu blafarde comme moi. Elle s'amusait avec le jet d'eau ou dans la piscine gonflable que je mettais chaque année. Elle aimait se sentir libre sous l'eau, ou quand elle flottait. Elle a toujours pensé que le soleil était un merveilleux cadeau du ciel, qu'il fallait apprécier pour sa valeur. Et puis la pluie, son temps préféré. Elle passait des heures et des heures entières, devant la fenêtre quand il pleuvait, à observer les petites gouttes d'eau tomber et fondre sur le sol. C'était fascinant pour elle. Elle était tellement unique, mon petit bébé. _

_Le Prêtre, continua son charabia sur Dieu pendant des minutes encore. Il parlait de ma petite Carlie, qu'elle avait rejoint le Seigneur et qu'il veillerait sur elle, qu'elle sera toujours avec nous… L'air commençait à me manquer, ma respiration se hachurait, ma poitrine se comprimait, un battement sur deux j'avais mal. Mes mains desserrèrent ma cravate, je posai ma tête en arrière sur le tronc d'arbre et inspirai par la bouche. Mes yeux étaient ouverts, rivés sur la tombe de ma fille. Ma vue devint légèrement floue, remplie de larmes qui malmenaient mes yeux. Ma tête s'abaissa d'un coup, raide. Mes lunettes de soleil glissèrent jusqu'au bout de mon nez. Des larmes glissaient sur mes joues, silencieusement. Aucun sanglot ne sortit de ma poitrine, ils étaient bien trop comprimés dans la douleur que j'avais au niveau de mon cœur. Je reniflai disgracieusement, relevant doucement la tête. Mes jambes tremblaient soudainement et ardemment, comme si… elle tenait absolument à ce que je tombe à terre. Mes mains allèrent derrière mon dos et se posèrent sur le tronc d'arbre pour me retenir. Mes doigts appuyaient fortement sous la pression de la douleur de mes muscles. Des sanglots s'échappaient de moi, sans aucune autorisation ni envie. Je lâchai prise et me laissai glisser le long du tronc. Les fesses sur le sol, les mains appuyées contre mes genoux, ma tête en arrière, j'inspirai fortement l'air frai et glacial de l'automne. Mes paumons, se glacèrent sur le coup. Mon corps frissonna sous le choc de la froideur qui entrait dans mon corps. Mes poils se hérissèrent et mes larmes se refroidissaient comme des glaçons. Je baissai ma tête vers le sol, fixant l'herbe verte. Des feuilles d'arbre tombèrent doucement, avant de se poser délicatement sur le sol. Mes mains se fourraient dans mes cheveux, mes ongles glissaient sur mon crâne. Une douleur vive me prit le cœur. Mes larmes revenaient avec plus de renfort et d'armure, tandis que je grimaçai._

_Les souvenirs de cet acte barbare fusèrent dans ma tête. Je secouai la tête dans tous les sens, les mains dans mes cheveux. Ma bouche se pinçait. Je respirai fortement, tellement que la haine et la colère me montaient brusquement. Mon visage était torturé d'une atroce douleur. Mes battements de cœur, résonnaient dans les oreilles, comme un sifflement aigu, mes mains glissaient sur mon visage, jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je pressai mes paumes de main dessus. Le bruit se tut. Je soufflai de soulagement, le calme étant revenu. Je relevai les yeux vers mon bébé, qui était enfermée dans cette minable boite, dont j'avais des envies de meurtre, envers ce symbole en bois. Carlisle et Esmée étaient devant elle. Ils avaient tous les deux, une rose blanche dans leur main. Carlisle serrait fortement la rose, tellement que des épines lui transperçaient la peau, il desserra sa prise, autour de cette merveilleuse fleur. Des goutes de sang, apparaissaient. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Ils déposèrent délicatement la fleur sur la tombe, les larmes coulant sur leurs joues, ma mère sanglotait, sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Il embrassa ma mère sur le crâne et se tourna vers la foule. Ses yeux, bleus clairs, étaient apparemment rouges, larmoyants, vides…_

_« Carlie… » Commença-t-il doucement, en balayant la foule du regard, jusqu'à me retrouver. « Ma petite fille. La fierté de mon fils. L'être le plus magnifique qui ait pu exister sur cette terre. » Déclara-t-il fièrement, avec tant de tristesse. « Quand mon fils, m'a annoncé que j'allais être grand père, c'était un des plus beaux jours de ma vie… » Fit-il avec un léger sourire mélancolique. « Je n'aurais jamais cru devenir un de ces un papis gâteau. Je me voyais plutôt ordinaire. » il eut un rire nerveux. « Mais dès, que cette petite bouille d'ange levait le regard sur moi, je n'étais plus moi-même. Non, j'étais un autre homme. Heureux. J'étais plein de tendresse, d'amour, de joie. Même si je l'étais avant, je le montrais cette fois-ci. J'ai félicité mon fils, des millions de fois. Je les encourageais, lorsqu'il croyait ne pas être un père convenable, je le conseillais. J'ai été père et un grand-père en même temps. C'est tellement merveilleux, de voir que votre fils réussit aussi bien sa vie, que vous-même, aussi professionnellement que familialement. Carlie, notre ange. » Clama-t-il doucement. « J'ai passé des heures et des heures entières avec elle, dans un parc, à acheter des glaces, des bonbons, à aller au cinéma, dans des parcs d'attraction, à la piscine et tant d'autre chose. J'ai même déjà fait des gâteaux pour elle. » Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, en même temps que moi. Ce moment, où il lui avait fait un gâteau, avait été tellement merveilleux et drôle. « Carlie, était âgée de huit mois, la première fois, que je lui avais fait un petit gâteau. Mon fils était présent. C'était un moment juste agréable. Cette petite chipie avait profité que son père et moi, avions le dos tourné pour fourrer ses petits doigts dans la pâte à gâteaux et en mettre partout sur elle-même. Quand nous nous étions approchés d'elle, elle avait glissé ses petits doigts sur nos visages et nous avait recouverts de pâte à gâteaux. » Ses yeux brillaient à ce souvenir. _

_« Enfin, j'étais devenu papi gâteau, lui achetant à longueur de temps, des jouets, des peluches. Et j'en étais fier. » Il me fixa droit dans les yeux, baissant légèrement la tête sur le côté. « C'était une brave petite fille. Malgré, le faite qu'elle ait toujours eue presque tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'était pas capricieuse, loin de là. Chaque objet qu'on achetait, elle en appréciait la valeur. Elle était réaliste comme petite. N'avait pas peur de rien. Juste d'une chose. Nous perdre. Nous. Sa seule famille. Son père surtout. Carlie était forte, elle avait réussi à grandir sans sa mère qui l'a lâchement abandonnée, il fut un temps. Carlie, n'avait jamais fait de caprice pour avoir sa maman ou bien autre, elle avait vite compris et s'était résignée à ne pas avoir de mère. Elle le vivait très bien, elle n'avait aucun souci de ce côté-là. Son père, mon fils Edward, était toujours là. Il était son papa et sa maman en même temps. Assumer deux rôles n'était pas une chose facile, mais il a réussi et Carlie l'a compris très tôt. Elle était très intelligente comme petite fille. Bien plus qu'on ne pouvait le penser. Elle était surprenante et rigolote. Elle avait la joie de vivre. Elle dégageait quelque chose, dès qu'on posait notre regard sur son visage d'ange, recouvert la plupart du temps d'un énorme sourire, dévoilant à chaque fois, ses petites dents de lait, on souriait sans savoir pourquoi… » Confia-t-il._

_« Si, on savait pourquoi. Elle. Oui, juste pour elle. De voir qu'elle est épanouie dans sa vie, d'être simplement heureuse. C'était juste le plus beau cadeau que nous pouvions recevoir. Elle était notre ange, notre rayon de soleil, qu'on a vu grandir. Elle était surprenante à longueur de journée, la première phrase, qu'elle avait sue dire, après son premier mot « papa » était « j'ai faim ». » Rit-il en se replongeant dans ce souvenir. Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau à vue d'œil. _

_« Vous savez, apprendre que votre petite fille ne reviendra pas… C'est la pire des choses qui puisse nous arriver. Surtout quand on apprend que cela a été commis par un acte barbare. Si vous saviez à quel point cela peut être destructeur… Un acte aussi cruel, le fait que mon fils y était, impuissant… Aucun mot ne pourra jamais décrire la peine que je ressens, la tristesse, la souffrance et surtout cette haine qui me ronge chaque jour. Vous devez vivre avec ça, cette haine qui vous ronge. Ressentir de la haine envers une personne, je n'aurais jamais cru que cela m'arriverait. C'est un ressenti tellement monstrueux, mais tellement mérité… » Emit-il la voix dégoulinante de haine. Mes poings se serrèrent en repensant à… lui. « La pire des choses, c'est que rien ne ramènera ma petite fille. On peut mourir de souffrance, elle ne reviendra pas. Quel est le remède ? Aucun. Il n'y a aucun remède. Juste… laisser cette souffrance. Si vous saviez combien elle me manque, combien je rêve de la prendre dans mes bras… » Mes larmes coulaient abandonnement sur mes joues, quelques sanglots silencieux sortirent de ma poitrine. « J'aimerais tant me réveiller le matin et me dire que tout ceci n'est qu'un malheureux cauchemar. Que je ne suis pas ici, dans un cimetière, à côté de la tombe de Carlie. Si vous saviez combien je rêve de ça… Et pourtant, je suis là, dans un cimetière des plus sinistres, à ne pas contenir ma peine. » Souffla-t-il doucement. « Mon deuil sur ma petite fille ne pourra jamais être fait. Je ne pourrai jamais continuer à avancer sans elle. Jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier. C'est ma petite fille, ma petite Carlie, notre ange. Elle me manquera à jamais… » Sa voix se brisa, les larmes débordèrent de la limite autorisée et coulèrent sur ses joues. Mon cœur se compressa davantage à cette vue. Mon père, il était ma force d'être encore là… _

_Esmée s'approcha de lui, le mouchoir toujours à la main, elle avait ôté ses lunettes de soleil. Il la serra fortement contre lui, pleurant dans ses cheveux. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son torse, ses petits bras encerclaient son dos. J'avais tellement mal, de les voir comme ça. C'était une torture supplémentaire, un poignard de plus dans le cœur. Mon cœur qui saignait, en dégoulinait de haine. Elle s'écarta de son étreinte et se tourna vers nous. Son corps tremblait et était secoué de sanglot, elle se mouchait le nez, sans aucune honte. Des perles d'eau salée coulaient sans jamais y voir une fin. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans un chignon. Mon père alla derrière elle, encercla sa taille, l'approchant de lui. Le dos de ma mère, contre son torse. Il nicha sa tête sur son épaule et pleurait doucement. Ma mère posa une des ses mains, sur les mains de Carlisle. _

_Ma mère était toujours quelqu'un d'épanoui. Elle était pleine de joie de vivre, il suffisait de la regarder pour voir qu'elle était heureuse. Elle changeait nos humeurs en un rien de temps. Une maman poule, qui m'a choyée très longtemps. C'était surement lourd, mais tellement plaisant de voir, qu'une mère tient à vous à ce point. Elle est née avec une générosité grandiose. Dès qu'elle pouvait faire un geste qui pouvait aider une personne elle le faisait, sans aucune hésitation. C'était ma mère tout simplement. Quand elle avait appris le… décès de mon ange, elle avait carrément perdu la tête… Elle avait tellement pété les plombs qu'elle avait finie à l'hôpital, ils avaient même dû la mettre sous morphine. Elle était ingérable, à casser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, à hurler, pleurer… Jamais ma mère n'avait été dans un tel état. Quand j'étais allé la voir dans sa chambre d'hôpital, quelques heures après, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir sur le champ. Ce n'était plus ma mère, non, je l'avais perdue à la seconde où la personne lui avait prononcée ces quelques mots. Son regard vide, inexistant, rempli de souffrance inouïe… Elle fixait la fenêtre, ne voulant pas regarder ailleurs, seul le paysage la calmait. Des larmes coulaient comme une fontaine, elle ne battait presque pas des cils, ses yeux pleuraient automatiquement. Chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait était calculé. Elle ne bougeait presque pas, passait son temps à regarder la fenêtre. La seule fois où elle m'avait regardé, elle m'avait murmurée un « Désolée » avant de retourner la tête vers sa fenêtre. Elle mangeait, parce qu'elle le devait. Elle ne voulait plus placer un mot, la parole lui manquait. Des fois, elle calculait même les battements de son cœur, croyant qu'il est sur le point de lâcher, tellement elle avait mal… _

_Esmée était morte, ma mère que j'aimais tant était enterrée très loin, dans son cœur. Seul un cadavre vivait. _

_« J-je… ne saurais quoi dire. » Balbutia-t-elle la voix tremblante. Ses yeux se fermèrent sans arrêt, laissant une avalanche d'eau salée, couler à chaque battement de cils. « Que dire ? C'est vrai quoi, que pourrais-je bien vous dire ? » Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement. « Que je suis devenue égoïste ? Je vous répondrais oui. Une grand-mère qui pleure chaque jour pour sa petite fille ? Oui. Une mère qui ne sait plus comment agir pour son fils ? Oui. Une femme complètement perdue ? Malheureusement oui. Une épouse malheureuse ? Oui et non. Mais pourquoi ne vais-je pas voir de l'aide ? Tout simplement parce que je n'en ai que faire de dépenser de l'argent pour des arnaqueurs. » Avoua-t-elle les yeux tournés vers la tombe de Carlie. Elle lâcha un soupir profond et se moucha disgracieusement dans son mouchoir. « Ça ne changera rien, de parler à des gens. » Assura-t-elle doucement. « De toute façon, c'est l'arnaque du cœur. » Fit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. « Je le nommerai l'arnacoeur. Parce que j'ai mal au cœur, et que rien ne changera. » Admit-elle sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens. Derrière cette souffrance qui se lisait à vue d'œil, une noirceur de fureur était cachée derrière cela. Elle était en colère, en colère contre la vie. Elle haïssait la vie d'avoir osé lui arracher l'une des plus belles choses. Elle se haïssait elle-même, d'être encore là avec une telle douleur qui l'oppresse chaque jour, au niveau de la poitrine. Ma mère me manquait. Mais ça, j'allais devoir m'y habituer._

_« Carlie, tombe. Tombe, Carlie. Dans quel sens va ce mot ? J'essaie dans tous les sens, mais je le trouve mauvais, il ne rentre dans aucun terme. C'est un puzzle indéchiffrable, parce que pour moi, aucun sens ne va, c'est toujours aussi douloureux et malheureux. Je ne pense pas qu'un jour, il puisse rentrer dans mon vocabulaire. Peut-être que vous si, vous pourriez prononcer ces deux mots, sans aucun soucis. Pas moi. Jamais de la vie. » Fit-elle méticuleusement. « Vous, vous pourriez venir ici, à cette emplacement, déposer des fleurs régulièrement, sans aucun soucis. Juste avant de venir, vous direz à une personne : « Je vais déposer des fleurs sur la…tombe de Carlie ». Cette phrase, sortira si simplement de votre bouche, comme un souffle chaud. Moi je ne pourrai pas. Il me faudra des efforts monumentaux pour y aller. Je crois même que j'en serai incapable. C'est tellement dur et affreusement poignant… » Exposa-t-elle d'une petite voix, mais qui était ferme et remplie d'aplomb. _

_« Comment vous dire, un jour, qu'une personne que vous aimez, protégez et chérissez chaque jour, vous a quitté ? Comment réussir avec ça ? Comment avancer ? Donnez-moi votre solution miraculeuse, je la prends sans hésiter. » Barbota-t-elle en rangeant son mouchoir dans sa poche. Elle passa une main sur son visage, avant de la remettre sur celles de Carlisle, qui était toujours derrière elle et encerclait ma mère de ses bras. Il se pencha vers elle, sa bouche se mouvait contre l'oreille de celle-ci, il lui murmurait quelque chose. Elle hocha simplement la tête. Elle ne pleurait plus, du moins, pour l'instant. « Le pire dans tout ça, c'est de savoir que cet acte barbare à été commis par un être humain. Une personne qui a un cœur, qui a du sang qui coule dans ses veines, qui a une vie, une famille sûrement. Cet individu a fait cela de sang froid. Co-comment peut-on faire cela ? Ôter la vie à une petite enfant de six ans ! » S'exclama-t-elle, la colère lui montant progressivement. Ses joues devinrent rouge, sous la haine qui grandissait de seconde en seconde. « Six ans, bon Dieu ! » Clama-t-elle d'une voix forte, qui résonna dans le cimetière. Je baissai la tête et respirai fortement. Les souvenirs douloureux me firent violence dans mon cerveau._

_« « Je t'aime… » Murmura-t-elle la voix remplie de sanglots. Une dernière larme coula le long de sa joue. Puis il appuya la détente… »_

_Mon cœur eut un raté, mes sanglots montèrent silencieusement ma tête entre mes mains. Ces dernières remontèrent, jusqu'à s'agripper à ma tignasse. Je secouai la tête pour m'enlever ces souvenirs de la tête, si violents et si poignardant… Mes yeux se fermèrent brusquement, ma bouche se déforma en une grimace. Mes doigts s'entrelaçaient avec la racine de mes cheveux. Cette scène repassait en boucle dans ma tête, m'oppressant un peu plus le cœur. Ma respiration était hachée. Un couinement rauque sortit de ma gorge. Elle monta et s'abaissa au rythme de ma respiration irrégulière. Les échos de la voix de ma mère reprirent, me faisant ouvrir brusquement les yeux, les larmes coulantes. Un orage éclata, mon cœur tambourina plus fort. Je levai les yeux larmoyants et impuissants vers ma mère. _

_« Je ne pense pas, qu'une personne puisse se relever d'une épreuve comme celle-ci. » Dit-elle en me regardant avec une tristesse sans faille. « Non, excusez moi, cela n'est pas une épreuve, on ne peut pas qualifier une telle perte d'épreuve. C'est immonde. C'est une vie à passer dans la douleur qui ronge chaque battement de votre cœur, qui vous rappelle que vous vivrez un enfer dur et ferme jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne lâche… c'est tout. » Formula-t-elle brutalement voulant faire comprendre à ces gens, si stupides par moment, que cela n'est pas qu'une simple épreuve comme ils le croient. _

_Ils pensent me revoir dans les locaux de la photographie d'ici quelques semaines, croyant que j'aurais passé cette épreuve. Mais ils ont tort. Jamais je ne reviendrai. La forme m'a quittée, ainsi que l'envie. Je n'ai pas une épreuve à passer, mais toute une vie dans la souffrance._

_« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » Questionna-t-elle sans vouloir de réponse. « Vous êtes là pour ne pas être là. » Continua-t-elle les sourcils froncés. « C'est vrai quoi, vous ne connaissez pas Carlie, la plupart d'entre vous. Et vous êtes là. Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Vous sentez-vous aussi mal, que nous pouvons l'être, de la… la… » Elle bégaya n'arriva certainement pas à sortir ce mot, qui avait tant de mal à sortir de ma propre gorge. « mort… » Elle avait craché ce mot, avec tant de souffrance, que c'en était effrayant. « de Carlie ? » souffla-t-elle. « Certains sont là, pour que nous puissions pleurer sur leur épaule, un mouchoir dans la main. Certains sont là, dans le but de pour montrer de la compassion. » Eluda-t-elle en balayant la foule du regard. « Alors pour ça, et pour tous ceux qui compatissent avec nous, » Continua-t-elle. « Merci. » Remercia-t-elle doucement d'une voix reconnaissante. « D'être là, pour Carlie, tout simplement… » Fit-elle les larmes aux yeux._

_Elle tourna la tête vers mon père, il la regarda avant d'enlever ses bras de sa taille. Il lui prit la main, et entrelaça leurs doigts. Elle remit ses grosses lunettes noires. Ils partirent se mettre à côté de Garrett. Je me frottai les yeux avec ma main, m'enlevant toute trace d'eau salée de mes yeux, cette eau si salée qui me brûle les yeux comme la cidre. Une main se tendit devant moi, je levai les yeux vers Jasper. Il me souriait doucement, enfin ça ressemblait plutôt à une grimace. J'hochai la tête et mit ma main dans la sienne. Je me relevai du sol, qui était maintenant surement intime avec moi, puis levai les yeux vers le ciel, je devenais fou, c'est officiel. Mais qu'est-ce que ça importe ? Rien. Demain, dans deux jours, une semaine, le Monde, l'Univers. Ça n'apporte rien. Ça n'apportera certainement rien, à mon cœur. Un peu plus un peu moins… _

_« Ça va aller, mec. » Tranquillisa-t-il en pressant ma main, avant de la lâcher. Ma main retomba comme un morceau de viande, lourdement contre ma hanche.  
>« Si tu le dis. » Répondis-je lassé, en détournant le regard. <em>

_« Écoute... » Commença-t-il négligemment. « Je… je sais que… c'est pas facile. » Bégaya-t-il doucement, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. « Mais… faut faire quelque chose dans la vie Edward, elle ne reviendra pas. Aujourd'hui, c'est son jour. » Clama-t-il légèrement énervé de mon comportement. Mon cœur eut un nouveau raté. Elle ne reviendra pas… « Fais un effort, comporte-toi, comme un père qui a perdu son enfant. Ne te mets pas à l'écart, reste avec ta famille. Ils sont venus pour toi. » Précisa-t-il en soufflant d'exaspération. _

_« Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'ils viennent, je te rappelle. » Répliquai-je irrité. _

_« Mince Edward, tu me fais chier, tu m'emmerdes sérieusement ! » S'exclama-t-il en levant les mains en l'air, d'un air désespéré. « Mais quel con… » Fit-il en réajustant sa cravate. « Maintenant tu arrêtes de me casser la banane et tu ramènes ton cul, devant. » Ordonna-t-il, agacé de mon comportement._

_« J'ai rien à leur dire. » Répondis-je crispé avec aplomb. C'était vrai, qu'allais-je leur dire ? Ma souffrance ? Ma honte de ne pas avoir pu sauver ma vie ? Certainement pas. _

_« J'en ai rien à faire, ferme-là point barre. » Dit-il contrarié. _

_Il se mit sur le côté, leva son bras comme un portier. Je soupirai vaincu et avançai doucement, Jasper à mes côtés. On passait en plein milieu des personnes présentes. Personnes ne me parlait, ils m'adressaient juste un regard compatissant. Chaque pas que je faisais, me rapprochait de Carlie. Mes yeux s'embrumèrent brusquement. Mes membres tremblaient et mon cœur battait durement. Je me retournai vers Jasper, le regard suppliant. _

_« Jazz… » Commençai-je tremblant._

_« Tu dois affronter cela. » Souffla-t-il compatissant. « Maintenant, avance on va pas loger ici dix mille ans, non plus. » S'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête. J'hochai simplement la tête et avançai plus près de mon bébé. _

_J'attrapai une rose blanche qui était dans un bout de fleur, juste à côté. Une épine se planta dans mon index, je gémis de douleur. Je regardai abandonnement le liquide chaud, perler le long de mon doigt, avant d'aller se logé dans ma paume de main. Les souvenirs m'assaillirent subitement. Mes yeux se plissèrent violemment, ma bouche se déforma en une grimace qui écartelait mes lèvres sèches. La rose tomba sur la tombe de Carlie au ralenti, dans un bruit très sourd. Mon front se plissa dans des rides. Je tournai ma main, paume de main face à terre. Le sang dégoulina sur une herbe verte, coula doucement le long de sa longueur, avant de fondre dans la terre. Je baissai légèrement la tête sur le côté. Mes iris fixèrent le contour doré de la tombe de ma fille. Un reflet, reflétait sur ce doré ciré. Mon reflet se reflétait. Très légèrement certes, mais tellement monstrueux pour moi. Je détournai bien vite le regard, passai ma main valide dans ma poche, pris un mouchoir qui trainait au fond de celle-ci et essuyai le sang avec ce mouchoir blanc, qui devint avec quelques tâches, rouge foncé. Un cri sourd m'explosa les tympans, mes mains allèrent promptement sur mes oreilles et appuyèrent dessus. Les souvenirs revenaient en force, avec plus d'armure. Mes yeux se fermaient violemment. Ma tête légèrement penchée vers le sol, je la secouai doucement, en même temps que la douleur me perçait un peu plus. _

_« « Je t'aime… » Murmura-t-elle la voix remplie de sanglots. Une dernière larme coula le long de sa joue. Puis il appuya la détente… »_

_Une larme coula, le long de ma joue. Je relevai la tête, laissai tomber mes bras le long de mon corps. Mon regard se posa sur la rose que j'avais laissée tomber sur son nom. Je la pris, délicatement dans mes doigts, prenant soin de ne pas me planter une épine. Je portai la fleur à mes narines et inspirai la merveilleuse odeur de la rose. C'était une des fleurs préférées de Carlie. Elle trouvait cette fleur très gracieuse, avec leurs pétales, doux et soyeux, doublés d'une merveilleuse odeur. J'ai toujours trouvé que Carlie ressemblait à cette rose. Elle était douce, magnifique, merveilleuse et soyeuse comme la rose. Je lâchai un profond soupir, les yeux larmoyants et inexistants, je déposai délicatement la rose blanche, sur… elle. Mon cœur cessa de battre pendant une seconde, une seule et unique seconde, où il crut devoir faire son deuil en déposant cette fleur. Mon deuil, ne se fera jamais. Elle sera toujours, là. Jusqu'à que je la rejoigne, naturellement ou prématurément. Peu importe, je serai avec elle et jamais je ne l'oublierai ni ferai mon deuil. Elle est partout avec moi, sa présence me suit partout, ses yeux cyans magnifiques me regardent toujours, son sourire jovial me sourit toujours, et ses « je t'aime » dis de sa petite voix et de son doux carillon d'enfant, je les entends partout, éveillé comme endormi. Elle est toujours là, surtout dans mon cœur qui continue de battre pour un seul et unique objectif : La vengeance, contre cet acte monstrueux et barbare. Je me vengerai, je la vengerai, contre ce monstre, ce bâtard. Par n'importe quel moyen, je le ferai. Mes mains se rempliront de sang, le sang de cette… erreur de la nature. Mes dents grincèrent en pensant à lui. Mes poings se resserrèrent violemment, mes ongles entrèrent en contact avec la chaire de mes paumes. Je jure devant tout ce qui m'est cher, que je lui arracherai ses entrailles. Je le torturerai comme il a osé torturer mon petit bébé. Il n'aura même pas le temps de dire Adieu à sa famille, si un monstre abject pouvait en avoir une. Qui pourrait aimer un être aussi… répugnant, sans cœur ? Il ne faut vraiment pas avoir de cœur pour tuer une petite fille de six ans, devant les yeux de son père. Ma fille. Moi. Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines, si bien que je crus qu'elles allaient exploser. Mon cœur meurtri, dégoulinait de venin, de haine, de rage. Ce venin me brûlait le cœur, tellement qu'il était explosif, dans chaque fibre de mon corps._

_Une main se posa sur mon épaule, me fit une légère pression, digne d'une plume. Je ne pris même pas la peine de tourner la tête, mes muscles se décontractèrent, et il enleva sa main de mon épaule. Le bruit d'un léger plastique me vint aux oreilles, quelques secondes après le bras de Jasper se tendit vers mon ange et déposa délicatement une rose blanche, en murmurant une parole, tel un soufflet. Il mit ses mains devant lui, les entrelaça et souffla doucement. Ses rides du front se plissèrent, sa bouche se forma en une grimace. Il réfléchissait à quelque chose, mais quoi ? Je ne sais pas, peu importe, j'en ai foutrement rien à foutre. Je détournai les yeux, droit devant moi. Vers d'autres pierres tombales, enracinées sur ce sol maudit. Un vent glacial me fit légèrement basculer vers le côté et je perdis pied. Mes poils se hérissèrent. Je grognai contre le froid que je ressentais à l'extérieur de moi, comme à l'intérieur, contre mon cœur qui voulait me torturer de ne pas avoir su être un bon père, contre mon cerveau, incapable de réfléchir, sans que ce boum, ne me revienne en tête, contre mes yeux qui pleurent sans cesse, incapables de s'arrêter, sans même que je ne leur ordonne, contre mon sang, désormais froid, glacé, qui me donne la chair de poule de vivre. J'en avais marre. Pourquoi n'ais-je pas le droit de prévoir moi-même ma propre mort et aller la rejoindre ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Je pourrais, mais je trahirais Carlie au fond de moi. D'abord je dois ruiner en morceau ce monstre et après aller serrer mon bébé dans mes bras._

_Des bruits d'herbe, de petits morceaux de branche d'arbre, tombés avec ce vent à terre, craquaient sous les pas de Jasper. Il se racla la gorge et observa la foule. Il ne savait certainement pas quoi dire, il n'était pas du genre à faire un discours, sauf pour bouffer son adversaire au tribunal. Grande gueule, emmerdeur, chieur, râleur de première, mais dans le fond il avait un cœur sensible._

_« Je n'ai jamais eu de galanterie envers les femmes, jamais. À vrai dire, j'en avais toujours rien à foutre. Ça ne servait à rien pour moi. À quoi bon perdre mon temps à tenir une porte, tirer une chaise au restaurant ou encore tenir la main d'une femme par galanterie ? À quoi ça sert ? Perdre sa virilité pour moi. » Se justifia-t-il. J'étais toujours tourné vers Carlie, dos à lui, les yeux rivés sur le paysage et les sourcils froncés. « Carlie est venue au monde. Cette magnifique petite fille, dont je suis devenu l'oncle, le parrain de celle-ci. » Sa voix était légèrement rauque, dégoulinant de fierté et de douceur. « J'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Je la dorlotais comme jamais. Même qu'elle clamait haut et fort, qu'elle jour elle m'épouserait. Généralement les petites clament qu'elles épouseront leur père, mais là c'était moi. » Il eut un léger rire. Un mince sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. _

_« J'étais galant avec elle, je lui tenais les portes quand on allait manger dans un Fast Food, je lui tirais la chaise ou le tabouret, la portais dans mes bras ou sur mon dos, quand elle le désirait, je lui achetais tout et n'importe quoi, chose que je n'aurais certainement pas fait, me ruiner pour acheter une bague ridicule à une femme… » Je sentis ses lèvres grimacer de là où j'étais positionné, un mini rire sortit de ma gorge, un rire mal travaillé. « Non, c'était juste impossible, j'aurais jamais fait ça. Je ne gagne pas mon fric pour dépenser dans un truc pareil. » S'exclama-t-il. Je me tournai vers lui, mon regard fixait son visage. « C'était une gamine exceptionnelle. Je passais des heures avec elle, parlais de tout et de rien. Elle avait l'incroyable capacité à vous comprendre, malgré son jeune âge. Elle voulait être plus tard danseuse professionnelle, chanteuse, actrice, mannequin, avocate, comme moi. Elle voulait être une héroïne, comme elle me considérait comme tel. J'étais un héro, d'envoyer des criminels en prison, de protéger les habitants. J'étais son héro. Tout comme son père. Elle voulait être photographe aussi, elle voulait être aussi connue et talentueuse que lui. Elle voulait faire des photos en or, elle trouvait que la photographie était magnifique, comme son papa. Elle tenait vraiment à ce qu'Edward lui-même, lui apprenne cela. Elle a eu son premier appareil photo pour enfant à son cinquième noël. C'était une vraie chipie, à toujours nous prendre en photo, quoi que nous fassions. C'était tellement adorable. » _

_Ses yeux brillaient de plus en plus, son nez était rouge avec le froid, on aurait dit qu'il avait pleuré des heures, alors qu'il n'avait pleuré qu'une seule et unique fois. « Vous allez me dire, c'est une petite fille, et non une femme, on ne peut comparer cela. Ben si. Carlie était une petite femme. Une femme qui aurait pu évoluer, avoir des amies au secondaire, au lycée, avoir son premier petit copain et encore plein de choses. C'était une petite femme magnifique, avec tellement de capacités et de talent. » Souffla-t-il doucement et tendrement. Une larme dégoulina au coin des yeux, il l'essuya de son pouce et souffla, son visage se raffermit aussitôt. « Mais on ne lui a pas laissé le temps d'être une grande femme. On lui a arraché la vie d'un acte des plus impitoyables. » Articula-t-il froidement et durement. Il serra ses poings, sa colère remontait à une vitesse démesurée, ce qui faisait même sécher ses larmes. « Je m'occuperai en personne de l'envoyer en prison, si on me donne cette chance. Je ne démordrai pas. Je tiens à être toujours à la hauteur de ma petite Carlie. Je veux rester son héro jusqu'à la tombe. Non, pour l'éternité. Je veux qu'elle se souvienne de moi, comme l'homme qu'elle a changée en gentleman galant et serviable et surtout comme son « n'héro », disait-elle. » Déclara-t-il avec aplomb. Il se tourna légèrement vers sa… tombe. « Elle me manque, ma Carlie me manque, sa joie de vivre me manque. Ses sourires, ses rires, ses petites mimiques, la voir jouer avec le chien, ses câlins… » Inhala-t-il en regardant les lettres gravées en or, sur la plaque noir collée sur sa…tombe. _

_« Me dire qu'elle n'est plus là est l'une des pires chose au monde. Elle a surement tout emporté avec elle. » Haleta-t-il en se frottant le visage. « Je t'aime ma petite. » Murmura-t-il vers Calie, il baissa la tête, une larme coula sur sa joue. _

_Je détournai les yeux vers le ciel, gris foncé, au risque de pleurer encore. Mes mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, avant de descendre pour frotter ma nuque, et de revenir dans mes poches. Les larmes me brulaient les yeux, j'avais été sincèrement touché par ce qu'il avait débité. Il n'était pas du genre à montrer ce qu'il ressentait, c'était même extrêmement rare. Il était son héro, elle l'adorait littéralement. C'était tonton Jasper par ci ou par là. C'était adorable à voir, quand il franchisait la porte et qu'elle lui sautait dessus. C'était Carlie, elle était incapable de ne pas aimer quelqu'un. Il se retourna vers moi, me lança un dernier regard à travers ses lunettes et traversa l'espace entre Carlie et les personnes qui étaient présentes. Il se fondit parmi la masse. J'observai ma mère pleurer dans les bras de mon père, il essayait avec tout son courage de se retenir de pleurer, il devait être fort, pour son couple, pour elle. Je me tournai complètement vers Carlie, complètement indifférent de savoir que je tournais irrespectueusement le dos à toutes ces personnes présentes. C'était peut-être impoli, mais je m'en fichais, peu importe. J'étais là pour ma petite fille et personne d'autre. _

_« Ma vie, si on peut la qualifier comme telle, n'est plus pareille sans toi. » Commençai-je le cœur lourd, tambourinant dans ma poitrine, voulant à tout prix, mettre terme à cette torture. « C'est dur, effrayant, vide. Oui, vide, comme je le suis. Je ne sens plus mon cœur battre. Je ne sens plus la moindre petite souffrance, physique ou mentale. Il n'y plus que la souffrance de ta perte. Et encore, ce mot n'est pas assez convenable. C'est tellement plus gros, plus fort, plus destructeur. Tellement plus meurtrier. » Soufflai-je en roulant des yeux, j'avais l'air pathétique, mais merde, je n'en avais rien à foutre, plus rien ne comptais désormais… Plus rien. « Je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps, le jour, la nuit, les heures, les minutes, les secondes, plus rien n'a d'importance à mes yeux. Pour moi tout s'évapore comme une pincée de poussière. Je n'ai même plus la force de résister à mes larmes, elles veulent pleurer, et elles le font, sans même me demander mon avis. Mon corps ne répond plus à mes actes. Mes membres son endormis. Ils reposent à tes cotés à jamais. » Fis-je en serrant mes mains ensembles. « Ma force est morte, depuis la seconde où je t'ai vue… partir. » Bégayai-je la gorge serrée. Ma respiration se fit plus forte et achée, elle me coupait littéralement les cordes vocales. « Crois-tu que tout cela aura une fin un jour ? Que toute cette souffrance cessera ? » Chuchotai-je en forçant sur ma voix enfouie dans le fond de ma gorge. Pour toute réponse, le vent devint plus brusque, emportant avec lui une avalanche de feuilles d'automne. _

_« Je suppose que non. » Marmonnai-je pour moi-même avec révulsion, en secouant légèrement la tête. « Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'avais demandé à l'époque ? "Papa, quand une personne décède, elle va où ? Qu'y a-t-il après la mort ?" Je t'avais répondu, que je ne savais pas vraiment, mais que ça devait être quelque chose de très beau, d'illuminé par les Dieux et les anges. Et surtout, que tu avais le temps avant d'y aller, tout un siècle au moins, que j'irais avant toi et que toi, tu ne pourrais jamais t'en aller, car tu es bien trop précieuse sur cette Terre pour que Dieu te gaspille. Mais je me suis lourdement trompé, n'est-ce pas ? » Lamentai-je, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, comme sur une terre sèche. Ma vue était floue, mes yeux restèrent fixés et grand ouverts sur sa pierre tombale, avec sa photo. « Dis-moi Carlie, comment c'est alors ? C'est aussi beau qu'on le dit ? Le paradis l'est vraiment ? Comment ça fait d'être au ciel ? Es-tu bien là haut ? Me suis-je encore trompé ? Seule toi, peux me le dire mon bébé, tu sais. » Couinai-je d'une voix rauque et faible « J'ai l'air pitoyable hein ? Je fais pitié. Je crois même que c'est marqué sur mon front, que je fais partie de ces personnes qui ont une souffrance qui les tue un peu plus chaque jour. » Murmurai-je avec difficulté, les larmes s'emparant un petit peu plus de mon corps et m'empêchant de parler avec clarté. Je commençais à trembler. _

_« Sais-tu à quel point c'est dur la vie sans toi ? Je ne dors plus, cet acte qu'une personne à commis, de t'ôter la vie, me hante toutes les nuits. Le sommeil est devenu l'un de mes ennemis les plus redoutables, et bien dur à vaincre, d'autant plus que je n'ai plus la moindre force à ce jour. Les journées aussi, je ne fais rien, j'ai l'air d'une vraie loque, comme dit ton oncle Jasper. Je bois, jusqu'à être soûl et enfermé dans ma bulle de souffrance. Je bois pour oublier mon chagrin tellement affreux et destructeur, pour oublier à quel point ma vie craint, que de merveilleuse elle est passée à minable et sans plus aucun sens ni intérêt. Je bois à ma santé détruite. » Soufflai-je pitoyablement, je me frottai les mains sur le visage, pour m'enlever un peu d'eau salée, qui salissait mon visage et souillait mes pupilles. « En partant, tu as tout emporté avec toi, mon âme, mon cœur, la splendeur du monde … tout est avec toi, et il ne reste plus rien ici, qu'un trou béant dans ma poitrine et qu'un monde noir et obscur, qui m'est inconnu. Je me rends compte que, toute la beauté du monde résidait en réalité dans un seul de tes sourires. C'est toi qui enjolivais l'univers, toi et ta peau si douce, tes cheveux si longs et soyeux, tes yeux si profonds et pétillants, tes rires si enjoués et enfantins, ta joie de vivre et tes sourires si… magnifiques. Tu n'avais pas conscience de toute l'horreur que pouvait cacher ce monde, tu vivais dans ton monde d'enfant, de petite fille qui rêvent de princesses et de princes charmants. Et très franchement, j'aurais tant préféré que tu y restes, que tu ne mettes jamais les pieds ici, dans le monde des adultes et de la réalité dramatique et cruelle qu'est la vie. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais tout fait pour te laisser dans ton univers, si rose et avec des arcs-en-ciel à chaque coin de rue… J'aurais tout fait pour t'empêcher d'en sortir, car tu y étais tellement bien, tellement en sécurité… Mais comme tout le monde a pu voir, la vie ne m'a jamais laissé avoir, ni faire ce que je désirais. Sache que tu seras la seule personne au monde que je regretterai, et Dieu n'avait pas besoin de te faire… trépasser… » _

_Ma voix dérailla sur le dernier mot, je me sentais incapable de continuer, c'était trop dur, car c'était la fin. Après ça, je lui dirais à jamais Adieu et c'était la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Mais je le devais, je me devais de continuer et de lui faire des Adieux dignes de ce nom, pour lui montrer tout ce qu'elle représentait, et le peu qu'il restait sans elle. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour ravaler mes larmes encore un instant, puis enchainai d'une voix légèrement plus forte et solennelle, afin de conclure._

_« Sache que Dieu n'avait pas besoin de te faire mourir pour avoir un ange de plus avec lui, car tu en étais déjà un, tu étais même l'ange le plus merveilleux qui puisse exister, et tu le resteras toujours. » Achevai-je, mes yeux fixant l'horizon droit devant moi._

_C'était fini. Je lui avais dit au revoir. Elle était désormais partie à jamais, et tout ce que je pouvais dire, c'était que jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi mal. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi vide, froid, inerte, tel un cadavre. Mais après tout c'était ce que j'étais, un cadavre. Mon état était irréparable. J'étais un condamné. Je sentis quelqu'un me taper l'épaule, ce qui me ramena à contre cœur au moment présent, ainsi qu'au monde qui m'entourait. Je me retournai alors et vis ma mère, me regardant avec une profonde dévotion et désolation._

_«Le temps commence à se gâter. Il vaut mieux y aller. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix larmoyante._

_« Monsieur Cullen ? » Interrompit quelqu'un. Je tournai la tête vers lui qui me tendit sa main « Toutes mes plus profondes condoléances. » Dit-il avec affection. Je serrai sa main, plus par respect et politesse que par envie._

_« Merci. » Répondis-je douloureusement en hochant la tête._

_La personne que je ne connaissais visiblement pas se détourna et s'en alla, laissant place à une nouvelle personne qui répéta le même discours._

_Ce fut le même scénario durant ce qui me semblait être une éternité. Les gens allaient et venaient vers moi, me tendant leur main en guise de compatissance et me présentaient leurs condoléances, avec un air profondément affecté. Mais que connaissaient-ils de la douleur ? Certains en rajoutaient, exprimaient leur peine, mais la connaissaient-ils au moins un peu pour vraiment être effondré de sa perte ? Je n'en pouvais plus de ce cinéma, de cette comédie sur jouée par toutes ces personnes. Je me contenais car c'était vraiment le dernier endroit et le dernier moment pour faire un esclandre, et je savais également qu'ils n'étaient pour rien dans cet évènement tragique, que je n'avais pas le droit de m'en prendre à des personnes innocentes qui ne faisaient qu'exprimer leur chagrin et leur soutien. Dans le fond je leur en étais reconnaissant. Mais malgré moi je les haïssais. Je les haïssais tous car même si là, ils étaient affectés et peinés par sa perte, ce soir ils dormiraient à points fermés, sur leurs deux oreilles, comme si de rien n'était. Et le lendemain, ils iraient au travail après avoir pris un petit déjeuner copieux, de bonne humeur, ayant oublié la tristesse de ce moment, ayant oublié ce auquel i ils avaient assisté aujourd'hui, ayant même oublié Carlie. Je les haïssais car eux ils continueraient de vivre alors que moi, je resterais à jamais là, à désespérer d'attendre que la mort vienne me chercher, sans plus rien n'attendre de la vie._

_Le cimetière commençait petit à petit à se vider, tout le monde s'étant présenté devant moi avant de s'en aller. Jasper avait fini par partir, prétextant avoir un rendez-vous extrêmement important pour une affaire en cours le lendemain matin. J'aurais pu m'en offusquer, mais je savais que ça n'avait été qu'une excuse, car il ne supportait pas de rester une minute de plus ici, il ne voulait pas craquer devant moi. Jasper était trop fière, incapable de pleurer devant qui que ce soit. Alors j'acceptais qu'il s'en aille. Car même loin, je savais qu'il était avec moi. Mes parents étaient toujours là. Ma mère ne détournait pas son regard de la tombe, de son nom gravé… Mon père me fit une accolade, plutôt… froide. Je savais qu'il souffrait énormément, que cette froideur qu'il dégageait n'était pas due à sa personnalité, il n'était juste plus le même. Nous n'étions tous, plus les mêmes à présent. Il restait en retrait, ne disait rien. Mais il agonisait à l'intérieur, je pouvais le sentir rien qu'à ses battements de cœur. Il tapota l'épaule de ma mère qui se retourna vers moi, les yeux si sanglotant et vides, que j'en eus le cœur encore plus brisé qu'il ne l'était. _

_« J-je… je suis désolée. » Murmura-t-elle. _

_Sans un regard, elle se détourna d'un pas rapide, sans même venir m'enlacer, ni quoi que ce soit. _

_Dire que cette attitude ne m'a pas blessé serait mentir. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. C'était trop dur à supporter pour elle, trop douloureux, je pouvais la comprendre. Mon père me lança un regard désolé, plein d'affection et d'inquiétude, ce par lequel je répondis d'un hochement de tête._

_Il s'en alla lui aussi, rejoignant sa femme qui marchait au pas de course, comme pour souhaiter quitter cet endroit au plus vite. À ce moment là je compris que plus jamais je ne reverrai mes véritables parents._

_Je refusai de partir._

_La pluie commençait à tomber, les gouttes d'eau me tombaient dessus, mouillant mes cheveux, mon visage, mes vêtements noirs… Je pouvais être trempé, mais je n'en avais cure. Je voulais rester ici, dans ce cimetière, à ses cotés, là où elle reposait. Je voulais être avec elle. En paix._

_Voir son nom écrit dans cette pierre tombale, me fit prendre pleinement conscience de la réalité désastreuse que j'avais sous les yeux. Elle n'était plus. Elle reposait désormais sous mes pieds… sous mes pieds… Mon regard baissa vers mes chaussures trempées et je réalisai l'étendue que tout cela signifiait. Ce fut à ce moment là que je lâchai prise. Ma respiration se coupa, je me mis à suffoquer soudainement, étouffant dans ce monde où j'avais perdu mon oxygène. Mes muscles m'abandonnèrent, mes os s'engourdirent, et mes sanglots finirent par éclater. Je tombai à genoux devant sa tombe, pris dans un tourbillon de pleurs incessants. Mes mains tremblaient, de part et d'autre de mon visage, je fus secoué de spasmes douloureux à l'intérieur de mon être, me faisant hoqueter à travers mes sanglots déchirants._

_J'entendis à peine l'orage gronder et se faire entendre dans le ciel. Un rire cynique me prit l'espace de quelques secondes, en me disant que même le temps avait changé depuis qu'elle était partie, comme si elle avait emporté le soleil avec elle pour nous laisser la pluie, les nuages et les éclairs. C'était la façon dont moi je le percevais, puisqu'elle avait toujours été mon rayon de soleil. Ma vie sans elle n'était plus qu'une succession de pluie orageuse, sombre, néfaste, cruelle… _

_Le temps passait à une allure folle, si bien que le ciel était devenu carrément noir, ce qui me permettait de bien discerner les tonnerres qui marquaient le ciel, ainsi que les éclairs qui apparaissaient. Je savais qu'il allait falloir que je parte, je ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment ici, dans cet endroit respirant l'odeur de la mort à plein nez, assis devant… elle. Il y avait tellement de choses que j'aurais aimé lui dire, avant qu'elle ne me quitte aussi subitement. J'aurais tant aimé lui demander pardon. Pardon de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, de ne pas avoir été le père qu'elle méritait. Pardonne-moi Carlie… ces mots étaient enfouis dans ma gorge, refusant de sortir ma voix ne m'avait abandonnée et avait disparu, ne restait plus que mes pensées, ma conscience et mon esprit. Je me sentais minable et pitoyable. J'étais le pire père dont un enfant puisse rêver. Je ne la méritais pas, je n'avais pas mérité ma chance inestimable, de l'avoir eue à mes côtés et l'avoir vue grandir durant ces six merveilleuses années. Aujourd'hui Dieu me punissait pour mon insuffisance, mon inaptitude, mon impuissance, mon manque de compétence… ma médiocrité. Aujourd'hui je payais le prix fort, car tout se paye un jour. _

_Je relevai alors la tête vers sa tombe, prenant soudainement conscience de la véracité de mes propos. Tout le monde paye les conséquences de ses actes un jour. Je compris alors ce qu'il me restait à faire. Si moi aussi je devais payer, alors je ne serai pas le seul. Quelqu'un devait également subir les conséquences de ses actions, et j'allais m'assurer personnellement que cela soit fait. Si je devais souffrir, hors de question que je sois le seul, lui aussi devait souffrir, comprendre ce qu'il avait fait, prendre connaissance de la famille qu'il avait détruite, des cœurs qu'il avait brisés, de la monstruosité dont il avait fait preuve. _

_Je pris une profonde inspiration, déterminé et mu d'une haine inavouable, tellement elle était effroyable. Je regardai sa tombe encore une fois, les yeux humides derrière mes Ray Ban désormais imbibées d'eau, notamment à cause de la pluie battante, et de mes larmes constantes et ininterrompues. Je décidai d'adresser la parole une dernière fois à cette personne qui a tant compté pour moi, cette petite fille de six ans qui représentait mon univers. D'une voix basse et chevrotante, je parlai._

_« Le temps passe, je m'écroule. Je prépare chaque jour un peu plus ma valise pour venir. Fais-moi un peu de place là où tu es, j'arrive mon cœur. » Haletai-je d'une voix torturée et impatiente. Mon cœur effectua un raté, avant de reprendre un rythme normal, puis de se mettre à battre à une allure rapide, folle, comme s'il désirait me tuer pour mettre fin à ses souffrances, me tuer pour ce que je lui faisais subir. « Avant tout, je vais devoir tremper mes mains dans du sang sali, pour toi. Pour moi. Je vais me souiller les mains pour cet enfoiré, je vais me les souiller, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Je te le promets mon ange. » Glissai-je d'une voix dure et glaciale, les yeux désormais emprunts à de la rancœur, de l'animosité, de l'aversion… de l'hostilité pure et simple. « Surtout attends-moi. » Tremblai-je de plus en plus, la voix dénuée de toute trace de quelconque sentiment, autre que la répugnance et l'exécration. Mes cordes vocales souffraient à vif, j'avais tellement sangloté bruyamment, que cela m'avait arraché la voix. _

_Dans un dernier souffle, je prononçai, à la fois plus déterminé et anéanti que jamais, les mots les plus significatifs à mon sens, avant que ma voix ne se mette à se briser. _

_« Je t'aime »_

Mes yeux se mirent à me piquer, à la remémoration de ce jour qui a marqué la fin de mon monde, qui a représenté _sa_… mort. Ce mot m'écorchait toujours la bouche et j'avais toujours autant de mal à le penser. Au fond de moi, je savais que je n'arriverais jamais réellement à accepter ce fait qui jette une douleur irréparable au niveau de mon cœur mort. Jamais je n'arriverais à me l'avouer, à prononcer cette vérité correctement, sans en éprouver la moindre répugnance. Mais pourtant, quoi que je puisse dire, faire ou penser, les faits étaient là, et la douleur était là pour me rappeler, que tout ceci n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination la plus noire. Que toute cette souffrance était bien présente, et que Carlie serait désormais à tout jamais absente…

Cette pensée me rappela pourquoi j'étais ici, pourquoi je luttais encore à me lever le matin, et pourquoi j'étais déterminé. Non, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Oui, j'étais décidé. Rien ne pourrait m'empêcher d'accomplir la seule chose qui me faisait encore tenir, peu importe à quel point cela pouvait paraitre cruel, horrible et épouvantable. Isabella Swan allait mourir, je la tuerai sous ses yeux, sans me soucier une seule seconde de ses yeux suppliants, m'implorant de l'épargner. Puis je le tuerai ensuite, le rouant de coups de poignards en plein cœur, par milliers, pour qu'il sache la douleur que le mien éprouvait au quotidien. Pris de cette motivation et volonté vengeresse, je me composai un masque impassible et déterminé, avant de me détourner pour m'en aller d'ici, quand soudain quelque chose me percuta de plein fouet…

**Pov Bella**

_oO "She will be loved" Oo – __Maroon 5_

Parfois, je me demande vraiment pourquoi je m'entête à vouloir courir le matin, en sachant ma poisse légendaire ainsi que ma maladresse maladive. J'étais née, dotée d'un problème de coordination à marcher correctement sur n'importe quelle surface. Et cette mauvaise coordination s'aggravait davantage lorsque je me mettais à courir… Mais butée comme j'étais, je tenais quand même à courir tous les matins, sous le soleil étouffant de Phoenix. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais actuellement par terre sur les fesses, après avoir percuté quelqu'un en voulant rentrer chez moi. Je me frottai les yeux, tentant de retrouver mes esprits, avant de les rouvrir et de voir des étoiles ainsi que plusieurs points blancs. Je clignai des paupières, avant d'apercevoir une main tendue devant moi, comme pour me proposer de l'aide. Je relevai la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette main charitable, puis clignai une nouvelle fois des yeux, aveuglée.

Ce n'était pas le soleil qui m'aveuglait, mais plutôt le visage de l'homme en face de moi, qui me regardait avec un air inquiet. Le choc avait dû être vraiment puissant et je devais forcément être atteinte, car aucune personne au monde ne pouvait avoir une beauté capable d'éclipser le soleil. Cet homme était encore plus beau que tous ces acteurs de cinéma que les adolescentes idolâtrent et ont en posters dans leur chambre. Les cheveux châtains et complètement désordonnés, dont le soleil faisait apparaitre des reflets roux, le visage bien taillé à la perfection, le nez aquilin et droit, sa bouche bien dessinée… tout était synonyme de perfection. Je devais rêver, c'était évident. Il était juste… bien trop beau pour être vrai. Il devait forcément être l'objet du fruit de mes fantasmes les plus délirants.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Sa voix me fit sursauter. J'avais dû m'être arrêtée de vivre et respirer pendant plusieurs secondes, trop éblouie. Sa voix était encore plus envoutante que son visage lui-même. Il fallait que je me réveille, à tous les coups j'avais plongé dans un coma profond en tombant. Peut être qu'on m'avait transporté à l'hôpital et que la chute avait été tellement effroyable qu'on m'avait droguée avec de la morphine pour que je ne ressente pas la douleur. Peut être qu'on m'avait amputée la jambe et que c'est pour ça qu'on m'avait donnée de la morphine… Si ça se trouve je suis devenue unijambiste, condamnée à passer ma vie dans un fauteuil roulant…

« Mademoiselle ? »

À nouveau cette voix hypnotique, ce ténor à la fois doux et rauque. Peut être que finalement, je ne rêvais pas, mais que j'étais simplement en train de divaguer et de penser n'importe quoi. Dans ce cas ça voudrait dire que je ne suis pas à l'hôpital, qu'on ne m'a pas mise sous morphine, et que j'ai encore mes deux jambes… mais surtout, que cet adonis devant moi n'était pas fictif, mais bien réel. Dans ce cas là il fallait que je me ressaisisse et rapidement, si je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour une folle, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. J'essayai de réfléchir correctement, tandis qu'il avait toujours sa main tendue vers moi. Je me fustigeai mentalement, me rendant compte qu'il m'avait adressée la parole et que je m'étais seulement contentée de le dévisager honteusement, avec une tête, probablement hagarde. La vérité est que j'étais incapable de réagir, de prononcer le moindre mot, ou d'esquisser le moindre geste pour me relever, tellement j'étais hypnotisée par une telle merveille devant moi. J'ignorais qui il était, ni d'où il venait, je présumais qu'il était la personne que j'avais heurté par mégarde, et qu'il était assez gentil pour vouloir m'aider et s'inquiéter de mon état. Mais peu m'importait qui il pouvait être ou ne pas être, je compris à cet instant que la seule chose que j'avais à faire désormais, était de ne jamais le laisser partir.

J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté durant ma contemplation, tant j'avais été happée par son éclat et sa splendeur, qu'il s'était écoulé des heures, alors qu'en réalité tout cela n'avait duré que l'espace de quelques secondes. Je devais me reprendre, si je ne voulais pas qu'il se pose de questions quant à mon inactivité et mon manque de réponse. D'autant plus qu'il m'avait posée une question et que je n'avais toujours pas dit un mot. Et puis il avait toujours sa main tendue devant moi qui attendait que je l'attrape pour m'aider à me relever. J'étais incapable de détourner mon regard de son merveilleux visage alors sans cesser de le regarder, j'entrepris d'attraper sa main avec hésitation. Je sentis plusieurs picotements me parcourir et m'électrifiant la peau au contact de sa main sur la mienne, de ses doigts entrelacés aux miens, ce qui procura une multitude de frissons à l'intérieur de mon corps, tandis qu'il me tirait pour me relever et me remettre sur mes pieds. Une fois debout, je pus le voir de plus prêt, et ce qui me frappa, fût ses yeux magnifiques yeux. Si je l'avais trouvé parfait tout à l'heure, ses yeux le rendaient plus sublime encore. D'un vert sombre, étincelant et obscurcissant tout le reste autour de moi. J'étais sûre que même le plus ravissant des émeraudes, ne soutenait pas la comparaison devant une telle richesse au fond de ses pupilles. Ses yeux étaient incroyables, ils reflétaient un tas d'émotions toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres, nous laissant ainsi saisi par son regard transperçant, incapable de détourner la tête et de regarder ailleurs que dans le fond de son regard.

Je remarquai que derrière toute cette magnificence, demeurait tout de même une émotion dans ses iris que je ne compris pas. Une émotion qu'apparemment, il essayait de masquer et dissimuler, mais qui rendait son regard beaucoup plus sombre malgré tout. Sombre comme la couleur d'un corbeau, qui lui-même est la représentation même d'un mauvais présage. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer de quoi pouvait provenir cette ombre impénétrable dans ses yeux, ni pourquoi il tentait de la combattre. Était-ce parce qu'à l'intérieur, son âme était remplie de noirceur ? Il ne me donnait pas l'impression d'être une personne obscure et noire. Cela dit je ne le connaissais pas du tout en même temps. Il avait aussi des cernes violettes sous les yeux, comme ces vampires qu'on voit à la télévision. Soit il avait l'habitude de paraitre fatigué, soit il l'était réellement. Peut-être était-il sujet à des insomnies…

Je vis un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres, tandis que je n'avais toujours pas dit un mot. Ce simple sourire servit à accélérer les battements de mon cœur à une vitesse étonnante. Je me sentis soudainement mal à l'aise, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je me demandais pourquoi il souriait. Sans doute parce qu'il avait remarqué la façon dont je le dévisageais avec un air benêt sur le visage et que ça l'amusait. Je devais vraiment être ridicule, à le mater comme ça, si honteusement, la bouche presque entrouverte. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir un… coup de foudre visuel. Oui je crois qu'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, à en juger par mon incapacité à réagir et à faire autre chose, que l'admirer ouvertement. Il fallait vraiment que j'intervienne, que je sauve le peu de dignité qu'il me restait et que je dise quelque chose. Je lui avais tout de même foncé dedans par erreur. Et il m'avait aidée à me relever, le minimum était de m'excuser et le remercier.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et secouai la tête pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits afin de formuler une phrase cohérente… Ou un mot, dans ce cas de figure.

« M-merci. » Baragouinai-je, d'une voix hésitante. « Je… je suis vraiment désolée, je courais sans trop regarder et je vous ai rentré dedans… » M'excusai-je sans toutefois, oser le regarder dans les yeux.

« Y a pas de quoi. » Répondit-il en élargissant son sourire, provoquant un rougissement au niveau de mes joues. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit moi qui ai eu le plus mal. » Fit-il amusé.  
>Je me mordis violemment la lèvre, embarrassée par le fait qu'il me parlait et que moi, comme une autruche, je n'avais d'yeux que pour son sourire qui m'ôtait toute pensée cohérente de la tête. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées, il me prendrait pour une folle décamperait sans aucun doute. Il devait déjà me prendre pour une folle. Mes émotions me trahissaient sur mon visage. Mon frère ne cessait de me répéter qu'on pouvait lire en moi comme un livre ouvert, ce qui m'avait valu un bon nombre de railleries moqueuses de sa part. J'aurais pu m'en offusquer si je ne le connaissais pas assez bien pour savoir qu'il plaisantait, juste pour voir mes réactions, sans penser un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait. Il était bien trop altruiste, bienveillant et généreux pour avoir la moindre pensée méchante.<p>

« Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? » S'enquit-il soudainement, me ramenant au moment présent. « Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette. » Souligna-t-il.

Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet, ce qui m'étonna. Soit, j'étais tombée et mes réactions étaient un peu… étranges. Mais qu'on s'inquiète pour si peu, c'est tout de même bizarre. Peut être était-ce une manière pour lui de me demander d'arrêter de le fixer bêtement et de paraitre normale.

« Je… ça va, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de chutes de toute façon. » Marmonnai-je pour moi-même. Il eut un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, me faisant perdre pied. Sa main me lâcha, provoquant un étrange vide à l'intérieur de moi, un froid dont je n'avais pas l'habitude.

« Vous ne voulez pas que je vous emmène voir un médecin ? » Proposa-t-il gentiment d'une voix de velours qui me rendait fébrile. « On ne sait jamais, vous vous êtes peut être cassée quelque chose. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il prenait cet air si inquiet alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple chute sur les fesses. Ou alors il essayait simplement d'engager la conversation… non, fallait pas rêver. Même dans mes délires les plus fous, un homme comme lui ne pouvait avoir envie de parler à une fille aussi… moi. Aussi peu exceptionnelle, sans atout particulier, si ce n'est celui de ressembler à tout le monde et de me fondre dans la masse. Cela dit, s'il était enclin à me parler, il fallait que j'en profite, car ce ne serait pas demain la veille que j'aurais l'occasion de recroiser la route d'un homme aussi resplendissant qui fait que mon cœur batte la chamade et qui m'enivre d'un seul regard.

« J-je vous assure, je vais très bien… et puis j'ai la sainte horreur des médecins alors je ne préfère pas. » Bafouillai-je maladroitement. Il me regarda avec curiosité.

« Pourquoi n'aimez-vous pas les médecins ? » Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement. Je baissai les yeux vers mes pieds.

« Ben ils me font peur avec leurs aiguilles et tout… » Dis-je en réprimant un frisson de dégout en y repensant. « Et puis la plupart du temps, ils font des blagues vaseuses qui ne font rire personne. Et la façon qu'ils ont de sourire. Je trouve ça effrayant. »

Je m'arrêtai de parler en réalisant que je disais vraiment, mais vraiment n'importe quoi et remontai la tête pour croiser son regard mystérieux, ce qui m'alarma.

« Rassurez-moi vous n'êtes pas médecin au moins ? » Paniquai-je soudainement, craignant de l'avoir vexé. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin, absolument divin.

« Non pas du tout. » S'empressa-t-il de dire, tandis que je soupirais de soulagement. « En revanche mon père l'est. » Apprit-il. Mon visage se décomposa et je blêmis soudainement, ce qui le fit émettre un léger rictus au coin des lèvres. « Mais il n'est pas là pour entendre ça donc il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. » Rassura-t-il.

« Il est médecin ici ? Peut être que je le connais. » M'informai-je curieuse. Un éclair de dégout et de douleur passa sur son visage, mais s'envola si rapidement que je crus avoir rêvé.

« Non il travaille à Boston. À vrai dire avec un ami on vient d'arriver en ville et on ne connait personne ici. » Apprit-il. J'hochai la tête, intriguée, avant de me souvenir de quelque chose.

« Je vois et euh… qu'est-ce que vous faisiez autour de ma maison ? » Demandai-je d'une voix timide.

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais il m'intimidait, comme jamais personne ne m'intimidait. Je vis son corps se tendre, ce que je ne compris pas. Puis comme si de rien n'était, il haussa les épaules d'une façon désinvolte.

« J'explorais les horizons. » Répondit-il énigmatique.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être curieuse, ce qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout. En général je me faisais discrète et je ne posais aucune question personnelle. Mais là, c'était tout le contraire. Ce n'était même pas de la curiosité, mais carrément de l'indiscrétion.

« D'ailleurs vous avez une très jolie maison. » Complimenta-t-il, me faisant rougir sans raison.

« Euh… merci. Mais elle est à mes parents, je n'habite plus ici mais avec mon frère dans le centre ville. »

Son regard changea, s'assombrissant à vue d'œil, si bien que je crus avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Je ne comprenais pas d'où provenait une telle hostilité dans ses yeux, obscurcissant ce vert que je trouvais si magnifique. Consciente d'être probablement la source de ce changement d'humeur, malgré que je ne sache pas pourquoi, je tentai la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit pour tenter de me rattraper.

« Euh, je m'appelle Bella. » Débitai-je soudainement, me mordant la joue intérieure et me fustigeant mentalement, pour paraitre aussi idiote.

Je le vis cligner des yeux soudainement, comme s'il avait été déconnecté de la réalité et secouer la tête faiblement. Ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux, le vert éclatant de ses pupilles était revenu et les traits froncés de son visage avaient disparu.

« Bella ? » Répéta-t-il, presque… étonné.

Pourquoi avait-il cet air étonné si c'était la première fois qu'il entendait mon prénom ? Il n'avait peut être pas l'habitude de l'entendre, après tout je lui avais donné un surnom…

« Enfin mon vrai prénom c'est Isabella. » Clarifiai-je incertaine. « Mais comme j'ai toujours préféré qu'on m'appelle comme ça… » Je laissai ma phrase en suspend, en voyant son sourire se former au coin de ses lèvres, et qui déclencha une succession de battements frénétiques dans mon thorax.

« Enchanté Bella. Je m'appelle Edward. » Répondit-il en tendant sa main, toujours avec ce sourire en coin qui me subjuguait totalement.

Dans un geste automate, sans le quitter du regard, je tendis ma main et serrai la sienne, tentant par tous les moyens d'ignorer ce courant électrique qui provoquait des spasmes brulants à l'intérieur de mon corps. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour de moi. J'ignore si ça lui faisait la même chose à lui aussi, mais moi j'avais l'impression d'être transportée, comme si le reste n'avait pas d'importance. J'étais surement folle. Je venais à peine de faire sa connaissance et voilà que j'extrapolais. Je n'étais pas une fille qui extrapolait d'habitude, mais là… c'était inconsciemment.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Phoenix ? » M'enquis-je, tandis qu'il récupérait sa main. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, je sentis comme une brise de vent fouetter la peau de ma main au moment où elle se retrouva seule, comme si elle avait soudainement froid sans son contact.

« Le soleil je dirais. On avait envie de changer d'air. » Sourit-il.

« Pourtant le nord-est des États-Unis, c'est bien aussi non ? Non pas que j'y sois déjà allée, en fait je n'ai jamais quitté l'Arizona. » Dis-je avant de me rendre compte que je parlais… inutilement. Bizarre, je ne parle jamais de moi d'habitude. La chute a vraiment dû me faire beaucoup d'effet pour que je me comporte aussi… étrangement. Ou alors c'est le soleil qui tape fort et qui m'a surchauffée la tête, ce qui fait que mon cerveau est complètement détraqué.

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez toujours vécu ici ? » S'étonna-t-il. « Vous devez drôlement adorer cet endroit. » Devina-t-il avec un semblant de curiosité.

« J'aime le soleil. » Souris-je. « Et la chaleur. » Rajoutai-je. « J'aime le soleil et la chaleur. » Répétai-je avant de me mordre la lèvre une nouvelle fois, dans l'unique but de me faire taire pour éviter de me ridiculiser encore plus que je ne le faisais déjà.

« Je crois que j'ai compris. » Rit-il légèrement.

Il eut un sourire amusé au coin de la bouche, qui m'éblouit totalement. Soit il s'amusait de me voir aussi ridicule, soit il… non c'était impossible que je puisse l'intéresser. Il était juste, parfait. Aucun défaut, ou du moins physiquement parlant, pas que je sache. Même sa voix était parfaite, belle, veloutée, séduisante, lui allant comme un gant. Il pouvait surement avoir n'importe quelle femme comme il veut, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi une fille comme moi, aussi ordinaire, pouvait l'intéresser. D'autant plus que je ne devais pas lui avoir donné une bonne impression de moi, avec mon attitude depuis tout à l'heure. Il devait sans doute me parler pour s'assurer que je n'avais rien de cassé et que j'allais bien. Oui à tous les coups, c'était ça. Je pris la décision de lui épargner une minute de plus en ma compagnie. Il avait probablement mieux à faire. J'inspirai avant de parler.

« Bon euh… et bien je vais y aller, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et… bonne chance à vous. » Murmurai-je difficilement avant de me détourner vers la maison de mes parents.

« Attendez ! »

Je sentis une pression sur mon bras qui me fit me retourner, et je me retrouvai face à lui, à une distance… plutôt proche. Trop proche. Je fus huppée par son regard intense, tellement que j'en perdis mes mots. Et ma voix par la même occasion. J'entrouvris la bouche, ayant soudainement besoin d'air. Ses yeux verts saisissants ne me lâchaient pas, ils me scrutaient même de manière insistante, qui m'envouta totalement.

« Dites-moi Bella, est-ce que vous accepteriez de prendre un café avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il dans un soufflet. Il avait parlé avec une voix tellement appuyée et sérieuse, que j'avais l'impression que c'était une question de vie ou de mort pour lui que j'accepte. Ce devait être moi qui délirais. Il ne pouvait pas autant tenir à un rendez-vous avec moi… pas après mon comportement imbécile et sot.

« Euh je… vous voulez vraiment un rendez-vous avec moi ? » Balbutiai-je décontenancée.

« Oh je comprendrais que vous refusiez. » Fit-il avec une voix apparemment… déçue. « Après tout on ne se connait pas et… »

« Non ! » M'empressai-je de lui couper la parole, sans réfléchir. « Je veux dire, ce serait avec plaisir que… je prendrais… un café… avec vous. » Bredouillai-je, éblouie par son regard pénétrant et son sourire qui s'élargissait au fil des secondes.

Je vis une sorte de soulagement dans ses yeux, ce qui me donna de l'espoir qu'il pouvait vraiment avoir envie de me revoir.

« Parfait. » Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même j'avais l'impression. « J'ai repéré un Starbuck dans le centre ville, rejoignez-moi là bas, demain à deux heures. » Planifia-t-il.

J'étais tellement subjuguée par le timbre de sa voix et capturée par l'intensité et l'amplitude de son regard, que j'en oubliai de lui répondre. J'oubliai même ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il avait l'air de se rendre compte de mon état second, vu qu'il se recula pour me permettre de réfléchir correctement. Il avait remarqué l'effet qu'il produisait sur moi, c'était évident. Cela dit il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'une femme lui résiste donc il devait susciter ce genre de réactions au quotidien. Je secouai la tête et tentai de reprendre contenance et également le contrôle de mon cerveau.

« Je… d-d'accord. » Bégayai-je piteusement.

J'étais vraiment pitoyable. Même le mot pitoyable était trop faible pour me caractériser à l'heure qu'il était. Je me demandais sérieusement comment il faisait pour ne pas détaler en courant, le plus loin possible de moi. Mais pourtant il était là, devant moi, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres qui me faisait chavirer. Il se rapprocha de moi à nouveau, me faisant perdre pied.

« J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être. » Murmura-t-il, à quelques centimètres seulement de mon visage, si bien que mon cœur effectua plusieurs ratés, et que j'arrêtai de respirer.

« M-moi au-aussi. » Bafouillai-je, à court de souffle. Son sourire s'élargit devant ma réaction et il s'écarta subitement, me laissant pantoise.

« Au revoir Bella. » Salua-t-il en s'éloignant.

Je le regardai s'en aller, incapable de réagir, ni de dire quoi que ce soit. Il s'en allait, tel un mirage. Durant plusieurs minutes, je restai immobile, sans bouger, me demandant si j'avais rêvé cette rencontre, l'existence de cet homme surgi de nulle part. Mais une chose était sûre, c'est que peu importe qu'il soit un mirage ou non, j'en étais irrévocablement sous le charme.

**Pov Edward**

Je soupirai dans ma voiture, tandis que je rentrais chez moi. Ou plutôt chez Jasper, étant donné que c'était lui qui avait tout trouvé. J'avais une folle et irrépressible envie de tout casser, là, maintenant. Jouer la comédie devant cette pauvre gamine avait été la chose la plus difficile qui m'ait été donnée de faire, ces six derniers mois. Devoir sourire, faire semblant d'être intéressé par ses phrases sans importance, ou sa petite vie minable… Je reconnaissais être méchant dans mes paroles, elle ne m'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel jugement, elle était même gentille. Mais je n'y pouvais rien, j'avais perdu tout intérêt que je pouvais porter aux gens qui m'entouraient, ainsi qu'à leur vie. Plus rien ne m'intéressait, pour moi tout le monde est insignifiant. Et pas seulement les gens, le monde aussi. Le paysage, le temps, les nouvelles du journal télé… Il n'y vraiment plus rien qui suscite mon intérêt. Mon âme s'est à jamais éteinte, je ne vois pas qui pourrait la rallumer.

Le plus dur avait été de rire. J'ignore comment elle n'a pas pu se rendre compte d'à quel point cela m'avait demandé un effort surhumain. Je n'avais pas ri depuis des mois, et là il avait fallu que je me force, seulement pour qu'elle n'y voie que du feu. J'avais vraiment eu l'impression de mourir un peu plus chaque seconde, en lui adressant la parole comme si de rien n'était, en me comportant comme un type normal et heureux. Si à l'extérieur je me montrais souriant, aimable et véritablement intéressé par elle, intérieurement je hurlais. Chaque minute passée à lui parler normalement et à lui faire la cour avait été d'une torture éprouvante. J'agonisais de façon effroyable. J'ignorais si j'allais pouvoir tenir, si j'allais pouvoir endurer plus longtemps de côtoyer cette fille insignifiante. Ça n'avait rien de personnel, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle me dégoutait, j'étais comme ça, point barre. L'univers tout entier me dégoutait. Pour moi à présent, vivre était un supplice et mourir était un cadeau que Dieu nous offrait. Mais bien sûr, cette absolution, je n'y avais malheureusement pas droit. J'étais condamné à souffrir éternellement, jusqu'à ce que médicalement parlant mon cœur cesse réellement de battre. Si seulement je pouvais avoir un accident, ou me faire écraser par un chauffard… De toute façon j'avais prévu d'abréger ma vie moi-même, une fois que j'aurais accompli ce que je devais faire. Je mourrai, ça c'est certain, mais pas tout seul. Deux personnes devaient mourir avec moi, et je veillais bien à ce que ce soit le cas. Si tout se déroule comme prévu, d'ici peu Isabella Swan, ou Bella si elle préfère, ne sera plus de ce monde, à l'instar de son frère.

Rien que de penser à ce monstre… la nausée me prenait et mes mains se resserraient autour du volant. J'avais failli perdre le contrôle de moi-même, lorsqu'elle l'avait mentionné, mais lorsque j'avais vu l'éclat admiratif dans ses yeux, au moment même où elle l'avait évoqué, ça avait été insupportable. Ça m'avait donné envie de l'étrangler sur place, pour un affront pareil. Comment pouvait-on aimer un être aussi… inhumain ? Comment cette fille ne pouvait-elle pas se rendre compte de l'âme noire dont son « frère » était doté ? Elle était vraiment aveugle, ou alors c'était lui qui jouait son rôle de grand frère modèle à merveille. Elle avait l'air de tenir à lui, et ça me rendait malade. La preuve, elle vivait même avec lui, d'après ce que j'avais compris. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre… était-il aussi bon acteur pour jouer deux rôles différents à la perfection ? Oh et puis, c'était juste une pourriture sans cœur, des types comme lui n'étaient pas capable d'aimer, donc mentir à sa famille ne doit pas lui poser trop de problèmes de conscience. Je savais que j'allais devoir contrôler un peu plus mes réactions à l'avenir, d'autant plus qu'elle serait surement amenée à parler de lui plusieurs fois devant moi. Et si je ne voulais pas attiser de soupçon, je me devais de ne rien laisser filtrer. Mais c'était dur… et encore elle n'avait même pas encore vraiment parlé de lui, ni dit quoi que ce soit à son sujet. Alors qu'est-ce que ce serait lorsqu'elle se mettrait à vraiment le détailler ? Je commençais à douter que ce plan soit une bonne idée finalement. Peut être n'étais-je pas assez préparé, ni capable de supporter tout ça et d'aller jusqu'au bout ?

Non, je devais le faire. Pour _elle_, pour Carlie. Elle était ma seule motivation. Bientôt je la retrouverai…

Je me garai en bas de l'immeuble, et sortis de ma voiture avec rapidité, avec une folle envie que le temps accélère, tellement je n'en pouvais plus de prétendre. Car c'était ce qu'était devenue ma vie à présent. Une succession de mensonges à autrui, de prétentions d'une vie qui est erronée et qui n'existe désormais plus. Je prétendais vivre, rien d'autre. Je prétendais m'intéresser à cette pauvre fille qui était mal tombée. Je prétendais avoir trouvé la solution à toute cette merde, que je me sentirai soulagé une fois qu'il aura payé, et que je me serais vengé. Mais là encore une fois, je prétendais. Je savais très bien que je ne me sentirai pas mieux après ça, que tout cela ne servait à rien du tout, que rien n'irait, rien ne se réparerait… cette vengeance ne me fera pas me sentir mieux, au contraire elle ne me fera me sentir que plus mal encore. Mal car le vide que _son _absence cause dans mon cœur n'en sera que plus douloureux, mal car malgré tous les efforts que je peux déployer, rien ne pourra jamais la faire revenir. Je faisais ça pour que son crime ne soit pas impuni, mais qu'il soit puni ou non ne change strictement rien, puisqu'il demeure toujours un crime effroyable. La vengeance ne la fera pas revivre, et ne me fera pas me sentir mieux ni me soulagera.

Et malgré tout ça, toute cette rationalité, cette conclusion que tout ce que j'étais en train de faire ne servait véritablement à rien, je continuais, en sachant que tout cela allait encore une fois me déchirer le cœur, car j'allais devoir me plonger à nouveau dans ce moment si funeste et abominable de ma piètre vie. Ce moment où tout était parti en fumé, où mon ombre m'avait remplacée pour vivre à ma place. Je continuais, car dans le fond ça me plaisait de souffrir, j'avais l'impression que je le méritais. Sado moi ? Sans aucun doute. Mais j'avais déjà connu la pire des douleurs, la pire des souffrances, la pire torture et agonie qui soit, alors je ne vois franchement pas ce qui peut me détruire maintenant, étant donné que je l'étais déjà. Je voulais m'enfoncer dans la douleur un peu plus, alors je continuais. Je continuais à prétendre…

J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement qui n'était pas fermée à clé, et me dirigeai vers le salon. Jasper était adossé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine ouverte, et me regardait avec inquiétude et impatience.

« Tu rentres tôt. » Constata-t-il. J'haussai les épaules pour simple réponse.

« J'allais pas passer mon temps avec elle non plus, une minute c'est déjà suffisant. » Répondis-je amèrement, en ôtant ma veste en cuir et la balançant sur le canapé.

« Eh ! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix aigue. « Merde, j'ai dis quoi ? C'est pas une porcherie ici. Y a un porte-manteau pour les vestes, imbécile ! » Fit-il en montrant d'un vague signe de la main, l'objet désigné. Je lui lançai un regard noir.

« Tu m'emmerdes, Jasper. » Fis-je irrité. Il roula des yeux, avant de relever son regard vers moi.

« Comment c'était ? » Demanda-t-il curieux. J'arquai un sourcil, en réponse. Il était sérieux ?

« T'es sérieux ? » L'interrogeai-je contrarié.

« Ben ouais. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si on parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. J'avais qu'une envie, c'était oublier ça et surtout qu'il arrête de me parler de cette gamine. Un soupir traversa mes lèvres.

« Chiant. » Répliquai-je agacé. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Chiant ? » Répéta-t-il avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« C'était chiant, lassant, inintéressant, emmerdant à dormir debout ! Ça te va ? » Crachai-je révolté.

« Ben dis donc, pour quelqu'un qui va être le petit ami de celle-ci, t'as l'air vachement ravi mon pote. Tu rayonnes de joie. » Commenta Jasper sarcastiquement. Un grognement sortit de ma poitrine, en même temps que son ventre grogna.

« Ah, ça c'est l'heure de commander de la bouffe ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Tu veux quoi ? Chinois ? Japonais ? Pizza ? Mc Do ? » Questionna-t-il en regardant les numéros. «Ouais, t'as raison, va pour une pizza. » Conclut-il en prenant le téléphone avant de composer le numéro. Mes yeux s'étaient légèrement écarquillés, ma bouche s'était entrouverte. Je n'avais pas pété un seul mot pour mon avis niveau bouffe et… putain, c'était bien Jasper ça.

« Allo ?... » Il sourit comme un mongol au téléphone, la nourriture c'était sacré pour lui. « Deux pizzas… trois fromages bien sur ! » S'exclama-t-il comme si c'était évident. « QUOI ? » Cria-t-il dans le combiné, il perdit bien vite son sourire et commença à taper du pied. « Non, absolument pas ! Je ne souhaite pas en avoir ! » Contredit-il. « Je ne veux pas de vos putains d'oignons… mais j'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit une des spécialités de chez vous ! » S'écria-t-il en se passant la main libre sur son visage. « Je jure, que si je trouve un seul et unique petit oignon sur ma magnifique pizza adorée, je vous massacre à coups de marteau. Suis-je clair ? » Menaça-t-il irrité. Un petit rire traversa mes lèvres, c'était tout à fait le style de Jasper… lui et ses oignons… Toujours le même refrain quand on commande de pizza. Une fois il avait tellement menacé une personne pour des oignons, que la personne avait portée plainte. Quand celui-ci a appris qu'il s'agissait du grand avocat Jasper Withlock, il avait vite retiré sa plainte. C'était con pour Jasper, il trouvait que c'était les meilleures pizzas qu'il avait goutées, mise à part leurs stupides oignons. « Ouais, c'est ça. J'espère bien pour vous, sinon je vous colle un procès au cul. Et dépêchez-vous ! » Ordonna-t-il en raccrochant au nez de la personne. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et releva la tête vers moi, exaspéré.

« Mais quel bande de couillons ! Ils ont un pois chiche à la place du cerveau ou quoi ? Non mais j'te jure ! En plus, ils sont sourds ! » S'écria-t-il la voix partant dans les aigues. Il leva les mains en l'air d'un air blasé. Jasper dans toute sa splendeur. Je roulai des yeux et partis me chercher une bière dans le frigo.

« Bon, revenons à la petite. » Fit-il en posant le téléphone à côté de lui. Je serrai fortement la canette de bière que j'avais entre dans ma main.

« Ce n'est qu'une gamine, laisse tomber. » Marmonnai-je crispé.

« Accouche, je n'ai pas toute ma vie. » Plastronna-t-il de plus en plus titillé de mon silence.

« Elle est inintéressante, une pauvre fille même pas capable de tenir sur ses deux pieds correctement. Elle est incapable de dire un mot sans bégayer ou s'emmêler les pinceaux. C'est le genre de gamines filles à papa, choyée et dorlotée comme jamais, elle doit vraiment connaître que dalle de la vie, à part les amis et la famille. Oh et elle a aussi une peur bleue des médecins. En gros, une idiote. » Lâchai-je acide. Mes muscles se contractèrent en repensant à tout à l'heure. « Elle n'y a vu que du feu. » Rajoutai-je d'un ton las, exaspéré de voir des filles qui tombent dans le panneau dès un premier faux sourire de ma part. La bouche de Jasper s'ouvrit toute seule, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Ses traits de visage étaient déformés par la stupéfaction. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais n'y fis pas plus attention que ça, puis ma canette de bière à mes lèvres avant de boire une gorgée.

« Ce n'est qu'une enfant, Edward. » Souffla Jasper en secouant la tête.

« Je sais. » Répliquai-je les sourcils toujours froncés.

« Elle n'a rien fait. » Continua-t-il contrarié.

« Je sais. » Rétorquai-je glacial. « Mais _elle_ non plus, n'avait rien fait. » Continuai-je durement.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. » Lâcha-t-il avec aplomb.

« Je vais me gêner, tiens. » Ripostai-je avec un léger rire sarcastique.

« Edward… » Soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « Putain, mais quel crétin ! » Injuria-t-il dans un souffle. Je levai les yeux au ciel et bus quelques gorgées de ma bière. J'avais l'habitude de ses insultes, ça ne me faisait plus rien.

« Écoute-moi sérieusement. Cette gamine, elle n'a rien demandé. Elle ne doit même pas savoir ce que cet enfoiré a fait. C'est une petite naïve et toi… tu veux la tuer pour te venger, alors qu'elle, à l'heure qu'il est, elle doit rayonner de joie qu'une personne comme toi s'intéresse à elle. C'est juste cruel, bon Dieu ! Lui faire de faux espoir pour quoi ? La tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Elle qui aura eu confiance en toi, elle qui se sera accrochée à toi. » Énonça-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Franchement… » Commençai-je irrité et agacé de sa réaction. « J'en ai absolument rien à cirer. Quand je la tuerai devant lui, je la regarderai droit dans les yeux une dernière fois, pour qu'elle puisse enfin remarquer ma douleur. Juste un dernier et unique regard pour lui faire comprendre que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil, qu'elle nous réserve des surprises très surprenantes. Elle sanglotera sa maman une dernière fois. Elle détestera tellement son frère à ce moment là, elle le haïra, surtout quand je pointerai mon revolver sur sa tempe. Elle le haïra tellement que son cœur dégoulinera de haine et de rage. Elle me suppliera une dernière de lui laisser la vie sauve, et je lui répondrais que cela ne fait pas partie du contrat. Et puis j'appuierai sur la détente sans aucun remord, en même temps que les cris suppliants de ce fils de pute. » Débitai-je ma voix dégoulinante de venin. « Et cette fois, je ne lui laisserai même pas le temps de me supplier de le tuer. Je le ferai, avec toute ma haine. En le torturant de mille et une façons. Je lui arracherai les entrailles de mes propres mains, pour qu'il comprenne ce que la douleur fait. Je le torturerai jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Je ne le tuerai pas, non ça lui abrégerai ses souffrances et ça, c'est hors de question. Je le massacrerai de mes mains, à la santé de Carlie et de la mienne. » Prolongeai-je ardemment et violemment. Ma voix était glacée et assez enrouée.

« Je… je comprend Edward. » Bégaya-t-il, comme décontenancé de mes paroles.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » Contrai-je durement.

« Bien sur que si ! » S'écria-t-il en passant ses mains nerveusement dans ses cheveux. « Sauf que tuer quelqu'un n'arrangera rien ! » Cria-t-il brusquement.

« Je sais. » Avouai-je contre mon gré.

« Pourquoi le fais-tu alors ? »

« Pour alléger la haine que mon cœur ressent. Je sais, que cela ne me rendra pas ma fille, je le sais. Je ne suis pas un idiot aveugle. » Soufflai-je rudement. « Mais je le ferai, pour lui rendre la pareille. » Persistai-je indigné, avec tout le mépris dont j'étais capable.

« Mais c'est cruel ! » Tenta-t-il désespéré.

« Je sais. » Confirmai-je. « Comme c'était cruel de le faire à Carlie. »

« À lui ! Mais pas à elle ! » S'emporta-t-il affligé.

« Je te rappelle quand même que c'est toi qui m'a proposé cela. » M'emportai-je à mon tour. « Alors assume ! » Hurlai-je en colère, en posant brusquement ma canette de bière sur le comptoir.

« J'ai eu tort ! » Hurla-t-il à son tour. « Tu n'aurais jamais dû m'écouter, cela était une erreur. » Continua-t-il dans un souffle. « Venge-toi sur lui, c'est tout. » Essaya-t-il le regard suppliant.

« Je ne vois pas, ce que ça peut te faire. » Fis-je remarqué avidement.

« Avoir mon meilleur ami, devenir un meurtrier, c'est pas vraiment ce que je souhaite » Déclara-t-il avec aplomb. Sa voix résonnait dans toute la pièce, je restai sans réaction, face à se qu'il venait de débiter. « Mais c'est du délire ma parole ! » Brailla-t-il en s'écartant du comptoir, avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre, prenant soin de claquer la porte.

Je lâchai un profond soupir. Je me tournai vers le plan de travail et m'accoudai à celui-ci, observant ma bière qui n'attendait que d'être bue. J'étais désolé de voir que Jasper croyait ça. Mes dents grincèrent, en même temps que mes muscles se contractèrent. Je n'étais pas un meurtrier, non, juste un père armé d'une haine irrépressible et d'une envie irrésistible de vengeance envers ce monstre. Envers celui qui se croyait être celui qui détient droit d'enlever des vies dès qu'il le désire. J'allais faire pareil, en le bousillant de mille et une façons. Mes mains dégoulineront de son sang, le sang s'échappera entre mes doigts, comme de l'eau. Sa vie filtrera exactement de la même façon. J'en ai fait le serment sur la tombe de Carlie, et je respecterai ce serment jusqu'à mon dernier battement de cœur, médicalement parlant.

Une porte claqua brusquement, me faisant sursauter et sortir de mes songes. Je tournai la tête vers Jasper, qui apparemment s'était calmé, d'après le mince rictus qui était affiché sur ses lèvres. Je soufflai, pris ma bière et avançai vers le salon, puis récupérai mon paquet de clope dans ma veste. Je déposai ma canette sur la table base et pris ma veste dans les mains, afin de chercher dans toute les poches. Mes doigts touchèrent un bout de carton, je m'emparai de mon précieux paquet de cigarettes entre mes doigts, récupérant au passage ma canette.

« Edward… » Fit Jasper. Je relevai la tête vers lui et apportai la bière à mes lèvres. « Je t'ai trouvé un job, vu que tu as toujours pas bougé ta graisse, en tant que bibliothécaire à la bibliothèque municipal de Phoenix. » M'apprit-il avec un sourire.

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec le liquide gazeux et recrachai le tout par terre en toussant comme un demeuré. Mon paquet de clope, m'avait glissé des mains en même temps qu'il m'avait dit cela.

« Putain Edward ! Mon sol ! C'est qui, qui va devoir nettoyer tout ça, hein ? ! » M'engueula-t-il. J'ignorai complètement ce qu'il venait de dire et essayai de trouver une respiration convenable.

« Pardon ? » M'étranglai-je en toussotant légèrement.

« Tu m'as très bien compris. » Gloussa-t-il. « Mais putain, mon sol ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Merde, y a pas marqué Conchita sur mon front ! » Siffla-t-il mécontent, en montrant son front du doigt. « De l'eau gazeuse en plus ! Bordel, ça abime le sol, ça ! Mon pauvre sol. Regarde ce que tu lui fais subir. Même pas soixante-douze heures que nous sommes là que tu le tortures déjà en le prenant pour une porcherie ! Sérieusement, tu n'aimerais pas que je crache sur toi, alors fais-en de même pour lui ! » Pleura-t-il pour son sol.

« Boucle là un peu ! » Intervins-je. « Tu m'as trouvé un job, sans mon accord ? » M'écriai-je atterré

« Ben ouais, qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que j'allais te dorloter et t'entretenir ? Rêve mon pote, y a pas marqué, 'nounou plus Conchita' ! » Dit-il d'une voix décontracté, son regard toujours rivé sur son sol, il lâcha un soupir blasé, avant de lever la tête pour me fixer. J'avais la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Bibliothécaire ? T'as pas trouvé mieux, qu'un travail aussi ridicule ? » Ripostai-je irrité.

« Bah quoi ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment. « Tu aimes les livres, alors voilà. » Rajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« T'es vraiment con toi ! » L'insultai-je crispé, en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

« La ferme et remercie-moi plutôt ! » Roula-t-il des yeux d'exaspération.

« Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous. » Répondis-je en secouant la tête.

Il eut un petit rire, son regard s'abaissa sur le liquide gazeux qui glissait entre les parois du sol, il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant surement à piquer une nouvelle crise, mais la sonnette de la porte retentit soudainement, coupant court à la conversation.

« Ce doit être le livreur de pizzas. » Déclara Jasper. « J'espère qu'il a pas oublié de m'enlever les oignons sinon je le dégomme avec un marteau. » Prévint-il en grinçant des dents. Je le regardai amusé.

« T'as pas de marteau. » Lui fis-je remarquer. Il leva les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Peu importe, j'ai pas intérêt à voir un seul oignon sur ma pizza, si tu veux pas que je fasse un massacre. » Dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il y eut un léger silence.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

La voix étonnée de Jasper m'alarma. J'entendis un boucan, comme si quelqu'un entrait dans l'appartement de force, puis un cri de la part de mon meilleur ami.

« Edward Cullen, où il est ? » Demanda une voix dure.

J'entendis quelques couinements de la part de Jasper et je compris qu'il devait avoir été immobilisé. Aussitôt je me dirigeai vers l'un des tiroirs de la cuisine où j'avais rangé mon revolver chargé. Je le sortis avec précipitation et me collai au mur le plus proche, le flingue en main, tandis que plusieurs sons étouffés me parvenaient, provenant sans doute de Jasper.

« Cullen ! » Entendis-je. « J'ai ton copain en otage, montre-toi tout de suite ! »

La voix était de plus en plus proche, mon cœur émettait des pulsions en accéléré. Je pouvais même le sentir tambouriner dans ma poitrine, avec une force insoutenable. Je longeais le mur de la cuisine, lentement, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. J'espérais de tout cœur que Jasper n'avait rien, qu'on ne lui avait fait aucun mal.

« Je te préviens. » Annonça cette même voix. « Tu as cinq secondes pour sortir de ta cachette, ou je descend le blondinet. » Menaça-t-il.

« Le blondinet il t'emmerde ! » Entendis-je la voix étouffée de Jasper cingler.

« La ferme toi ! » Tonna l'inconnu.

J'entendis un coup partir, puis un gémissement de la part de Jasper, ce qui me décida à me montrer, craignant qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je sortis de la cuisine en trombe, pointant mon arme devant moi avec zèle, avant de me figer face à ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Devant moi se trouvait un homme plutôt grand, les cheveux blonds, attachés en une queue de cheval, retenant prisonnier Jasper, un bras sous son menton, l'étranglant presque, l'autre main lui collant un pistolet sur la trempe. Mon sang bouillonna dans mes veines, mon cœur rata un battement, tandis que je voyais le visage crispé et apeuré de Jasper, ainsi que les yeux noirs et fiers de cet intrus. Lorsqu'il me vit, un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres, et le pistolet collé sur la tempe de Jasper changea de cible, pour finir par se pointer droit devant moi, tandis que mon propre revolver visait sa tête de salopard.

« Relâche-le. » Ordonnai-je à l'inconnu.

« Alors Cullen ? Comme ça on a décidé ne pas être sage ? » Fit-il d'une voix grave et… horriblement vicieuse. Je compris tout de suite d'où il sortait.

« C'est lui qui t'a envoyé, c'est ça ? » Devinai-je, tandis que Jasper me faisait les gros yeux. Il ne devait sans doute pas apprécier que j'entame une discussion dans un moment pareil, le connaissant…

« Disons qu'il a moyennement apprécié lorsque je lui ai raconté que je t'avais vu faire la causette à sa petite sœur, devant sa propre maison. » Répondit-il avec venin.

« Je croyais qu'elle appartenais à ses parents, cette maison ? » Provoquai-je, tandis que sa poigne se raffermissait sur le pistolet.

« T'aurais jamais dû tenter de le retrouver, et encore moins de débarquer ici. Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'après avoir gentiment tué ta gosse il allait te laisser vivre tranquillement, sans te faire surveiller ? » Lâcha-t-il avec acerbité.

Mon sang se glaça d'effroi en entendant la façon dédaigneuse dont il _l_'avait mentionnée. Mes poings se resserrèrent, si bien que j'avais peur que mon arme ne tombe en miettes à trop la serrer. Mes poils se hérissèrent sur mes avants bras, et je me retins de ne pas me jeter sur lui pour le démembrer et lui arracher les entrailles.

« La ferme ! » Hurlai-je. « Reparle d'elle encore une seule fois et je t'explose la tête. » Menaçai-je entre mes dents. Cela l'amusa puisqu'il se mit à rire soudainement.

« Désolé mais je ne reçois aucun ordre venant de toi, tu n'es pas mon patron, en revanche… »

« Pouah l'haleine ! » Interrompit Jasper. « Faut vous laver les dents un peu ! » Beugla-t-il, me faisant écarquiller les yeux, tandis que l'autre était petit à petit en train de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, sa respiration devenant plus forte et plus rapide.

« T'as vraiment envie de mourir ma parole. » Dit-il en raffermissant sa prise autour de son cour, si bien que j'entendis mon ami suffoquer.

« Jasper mets la en veilleuse. » Le priai-je, les yeux suppliants. Je savais qu'il adorait faire des scandales et détestait avoir à se rabaisser et exécuter les ordres de quelqu'un, mais là il en allait de sa vie, et provoquer son ravisseur en critiquant son odeur buccale n'était pas forcément une très bonne idée.

« C'est pas toi qui est obligé de supporter son haleine pourrie. » Marmonna-t-il, peinant à respirer. « Elle est à deux centimètres de moi je te signale. » Souffla-t-il.

« Je connais autre chose qui se trouve à deux centimètres de ta face de trou du cul. » Vociféra l'autre blond en agitant son flingue légèrement, le pointant près de sa joue. Jasper frissonna, sans aucun doute de peur, tandis que je me contenais, souhaitant à tout prix le préserver.

« Pour ton information. » Continua Jasper dans sa lancée. « Tu apprendras que t'es chez moi ici et que je t'ai même pas autorisé à entrer. »

« Jasper ! » M'écriai-je affolé. « Bon sang tais-toi ! »

« Écoute ton copain, je pense pas que t'aies envie de te faire descendre maintenant. » Souligna-t-il, contenant apparemment sa rage envers lui. J'avais toujours mon arme pointée sur lui, prêt à lui faire sauter la cervelle à la moindre occasion où je sentirais que mon ami est en danger de mort. Même si techniquement, il l'était déjà…

« Je manque d'air. » Suffoqua ce dernier. « Tu veux pas me laisser respirer un peu ? » L'autre se mit à rire à nouveau.

« Oh tu manques d'air ? » Il le serra encore plus, si bien que je pus entendre Jasper gémir et cesser de respirer, tandis que je clignais des yeux, ayant du mal à regarder le spectacle. « Et maintenant t'en dis quoi ? » S'enquit-il avec un sourire sadique. Jasper avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, ses traits de visages s'étaient froncés, montrant la douleur qu'on lui infligeait.

« J'en dis que t'aurais jamais dû me traiter de trou du cul, parce que je vais te faire mordre la poussière espèce de sale connard de puant de merde. » Jura-t-il d'une voix faible, alors que je fermai les yeux et soupirai, et que le ravisseur explosait.

« Cette fois c'en est trop ! » Hurla-t-il. « Je vais t'apprendre à te la fermer. »

Il le jeta par terre et pointa son arme, droit sur lui qui gisait à quatre patte sur le sol, alors que je vis rouge et n'attendis pas pour lui sauter dessus, le faisant tirer au plafond, en nous entrainant tous les deux au sol. J'entendais à peine Jasper tousser pour reprendre sa respiration, trop occupé à tenter de maitriser cet enfoiré. Force m'était d'admettre qu'il était plutôt robuste et que je peinais à prendre le dessus. Il forçait son pistolet près de mon visage, le mien ayant valsé quelque part durant notre chute. J'essayais en vain de lui arracher le pistolet des mains, lorsque j'entendis la voix de Jasper s'élever.

« Mon plafond ! Putain Edward y a une fissure dans le mur avec vos conneries ! »

« Merde Jasper aide-moi ! » Gémis-je en sentant le revolver se pointer petit à petit sur moi.

Je le sentis prendre le dessus progressivement, ce qui me fit redoubler d'effort pour le contrer. Dans un espoir que je croyais perdu, je réussis par chance à m'emparer de sa tête et de la cogner contre le parterre, le déconcentrant. Il faillit perdre connaissance et dans la précipitation, son arme lui échappa des mains et valdingua à quelques mètres de nous. Nous tournâmes tout deux la tête vers l'objet au même moment, avant qu'il ne se précipite dessus en rampant. Je le tirai par les pieds avant qu'il ne parvienne à l'atteindre et il se retourna alors subitement, puis m'administra une droite sur la mâchoire, me faisant retomber en gémissant de douleur.

Je n'attendis pas pour reprendre mes esprits, conscient qu'il se relevait pour courir chercher l'arme. Je me relevai d'un bond et courus vers lui, le poussant de dos contre le mur le plus proche, qu'il se prit en pleine face. Aussitôt je lui tirai le bras pour le retourner et le cognai au visage, le dardant de coups successifs et plus fort à chaque fois. Je remarquais qu'il réprimait ses gémissements et serrait les dents. Apparemment il ne tenait pas à montrer ses faiblesses et lorsqu'il souffrait. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me déchainai sur lui, lui infligeant tout mon énervement contenu, ma haine contenue, ma colère contenue, ma peine contenue… Je libérais tout, pensant me soulager de cette manière. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, ça ne me soulageais pas autant que je ne l'espérais, au contraire ça ne faisait que m'affaiblir. Je finis par cesser et pris un élan pour lui administrer le coup de grâce. Malheureusement il fut plus rapide et me saisit le poing avant que celui-ci ne s'abatte sauvagement sur son visage déjà plein de sang. Il commença à me tordre le bras et je ne pus réfréner ma douleur et mes gémissements. Sans que je ne le voie venir, je me retrouvai propulsé contre un meuble, avant de retomber par terre. J'entendis un objet tomber au sol, et un bruit de fracas se fit entendre.

« Mon vase ! » Hurla la voix de Jasper. « Espèce de salaud ! » Insulta-t-il tandis que mes yeux se fermaient et que je partais petit à petit dans l'inconscience.

J'aurais aimé m'évanouir complètement, en sachant que je ne me serai jamais réveillé car on m'aurait tué avant. Mais malheureusement pour moi la douleur était trop forte pour que je puisse sombrer dans un coma profond et pour l'ignorer. Si bien que je clignais des yeux, tentant vainement d'accommoder ma vue qui était complètement floue et brouillée. Je distinguais à peine la silhouette de Jasper qui avait sauté sur l'assassin et le bombardait de coup de poings au sol. J'entendais à peine ses jurons, je ne sentais même pas l'air flotter dans la pièce.

« Tu vas payer salopard ! »

Cette voix me parvint de façon lointaine, si bien que j'eus du mal à reconnaitre celle de Jasper.

« Ce vase me venait tout droit de Tokyo, il m'a couté la peau des fesses ! »

J'entendis vaguement quelques gémissements et je percevais la tête de l'inconnu, qui était désormais dans un état second et inconscient.

« Non mais regarde-moi ça ! » Criait Jasper. « Et en plus tu te permets de saigner sur ma moquette ? » Sa voix partait dans les aigus. « Mais t'es qu'un sale enfoiré ma parole ! Qui c'est qui va nettoyer derrière toi à ton avis ? Connard ! » Il lui asséna une droite exemplaire, comme pour illustrer sa colère.

Lorsque ma vision s'améliora et que je parvins à récupérer mes moyens, je repérais mon arme près de moi, et je vis cela comme une aubaine. Je tentai de m'en emparer, mais mes membres engourdis ne m'écoutaient plus, mon corps refusait de m'obéir. J'ignore avec quelle force, je réussis à avancer mon bras tremblant vers le pistolet qui n'attendait que ça. Mes doigts tapotèrent dessus, tremblotants et incapables de s'en emparer. Je finis par attraper le manche, non sans mal. Je tentai vainement de brandir le bras vers les deux qui se battaient, et c'est chancelant que l'arme se pointa vers la tête du gars que je visais dans mon état semi-conscient. Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières, tandis que Jasper était toujours occupé à le marteler de coups et à jurer. Je me redressai légèrement, sans toutefois bien y parvenir, puis en tentant de retrouver une respiration convenable, j'appuyai sur la détente et tirai.

Je ne vis pas la balle partir mais j'entendis le coup de la détonation, ainsi que le cri affolé de Jasper qui avait sursauté et s'était subitement éloigné de la victime. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le type en question, et en voyant un trou entre ses deux yeux, ainsi que du sang dégouliner de son front, un léger sourire soulagé étira mes lèvres. On l'avait échappé belle.

Ma tête se tourna avec difficulté vers Jasper qui était assis sur les fesses, éloigné du mort un maximum et sondait l'appartement du regard avec une mine horrifiée. Puis son regard dériva une nouvelle fois vers le cadavre, avant que ses yeux ne se retroussent et s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? ! »

* * *

><p>Correction de <strong>Popolove<strong>.

J'espère qu'il vous a plut.

N'hésitez pas à laissez **une review**, cela fait toujours plaisir.

ROBisous.

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre.

**Aimablement Lou' ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Beautiful Date

**Hello les gens !**

Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le **troisième chapitre** de Beautiful Revenge après presque 8 mois d'attente **xD** *cours se cacher*

Il n'y a pas longtemps j'ai perdu un proche, je ne devais pas poster avant encore un moment. Donc, désolée de ne pas avoir respecté le délais que j'avais donnée dans l'ancienne note. J'en suis navrée, je poste vraiment pour vous faire plaisir et aussi pour moi, malgré tout.

Je vais pas faire un roman, j'ai déjà expliqué sur l'ancien compte le pourquoi. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré que je ne l'ai écrit seule. Un grand merci à **Popolove** de m'avoir conseillé. Les scènes de chapitre ont été créées avec elle.

J'ai mis une autre note sur l'ancien compte pour prévenir les personnes n'auraient pas changer l'Alert.

Sinon pour Mourir par Amour, je compte poster dès que le chapitre sera là. Enfin voilà.

Un énorme merci à mon amour d'Axelle d'avoir corrigée ce chapitre, sans elle il ne serait toujours pas là.

Une pensée à ma famille d'amour, _ma maman, ma tata, ma femme d'amour_...

Bref, je vous souhaite vraiment une bonne lecture et j'espère que l'attente que vous avez eu, valez la chandelle. Ne m'en voulez pas, je ne suis pas avec des doigts en or, ni la meilleure.

Je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter avec la **musique** mise. J'écris cela avec, en y mettant mes sentiments envers ces musiques sublime que j'ai connu via une formidable **Moonlight** !

On se retrouve en bas !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :Beautiful Date<strong>

**.:.** _"Dave Gahan - Kingdom"_**.:.**

« C'est pas possible… »Marmonna Jasper en faisant les cents pas dans l'appartement.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de ruminer et m'aider à mettre le corps dans un sac plastique ? »Demandais-je, énervé, en tirant fortement le cadavre vers la cuisine.

« Tu rigoles là j'espère ? »S'écria-t'il. « Je rêve Edward ! J'en ai ras le cul ! Je pensais qu'ici, il n'y aurait plus de crétin qui voudraient te buter et c'est pas le cas. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il vient chez moi ! Il n'aurait pas pu essayer dans le parking ? Merde ! »S'exclama-t'il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

Je lâchai les jambes du mort qui tombaient dans un bruit sourd. Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

« Tu m'agaces Jasper là. Ferme là et aide moi, veux-tu, on ne va pas garder un cadavre dans ton si beau appartement ! »Fis-je, contrarié contre son attitude puérile.

« Tu n'es pas un tueur Edward ! Arrête de tuer, bon sang ! » Cria-t'il.

« Tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ?Il a voulu te tuer et me tuer pendant que tu criais comme une nana ! »Répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quel bordel. » Murmura-t'il en observant le mec mort.

Il eut une mine dégoûtée, je roulais des yeux .Il s'approcha du cadavre, le prit par les mains et le souleva avec moi .J'attrapai un grand sac poubelle et le dépliai.

« Tu crois vraiment que ce mec va rentrer dedans ? »Se moqua Jasper.

« Tu as une meilleure idée ?On le met en boule, ça devrait le faire. »Rétorquai-je en rentrant les jambes du mec dans le sac.

Il soupira doucement. Il s'agenouilla à côté du défunt et le roula en boule, le poussant dans le sac poubelle que je tenais. Je fermais le sac. Je pris un second sac et le rentrais dans l'autre sens. Je tirai sur les ficelles et pour finir, fis un nœud bien serré. Je me levais et me nettoyais les mains, en même temps que Jasper passait la serpillère sur le sang.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? On jette le cadavre par la fenêtre ? » Proposa-t'il en regardant le sac poubelle remplit.

« Tu en as d'autres des idées aussi stupides ? » M'horrifiai-je. »Crétin ! »L'insultai-je en soulevant le sac.

Il râla dans sa barbe en même temps qu'il attrapait les clés de la voiture. Il m'ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, on vérifiait que personne n'était dans le couloir, avant de prendre l'ascenseur.

**…**

« Tu veux arrêter de râler comme ça, Jasper. »Soupirai-je en serrant le volant entre mes doigts.

« Non, je ne peux pas idiot ! Imagines qu'on se fasse contrôler et qu'on trouve ce mort dans le coffre ? Je suis avocat merde ! » Paniqua-t'il en faisant des gestes.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on nous contrôle, hein ? »Le questionnai-je sarcastiquement en tournant dans une rue.

« A cause de la vitesse à laquelle tu roules ! » S'exclama-t'il

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Arrête de faire une tête de suspect et ferme là. On n'aura pas de problèmes comme ça. »Ironisai-je en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

Il me lança un regard noir avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Son téléphone sonna, il décrocha.

Je comprenais Jasper, même si sa réaction était puérile. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'un connard viendrait pour essayer de me buter, encore plus dans ce nouvel appartement. Je n'étais pas un tueur, je ne voulais pas l'être, mais fallait bien me défendre. Et puis ce fils de pute a tellement peur de m'affronter en personne qu'il envoie ses toutous se faire flinguer à sa place.

« Edward ! » Je tournais la tête vers Jasper, ses yeux étaient écarquillés. « Mes pizzas ! » Rappela-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire amèrement, en me garant à côté du cimetière.

« Tu crois pas que nous avons un problème plus urgent que de la bouffe ? » Raillai-je en ouvrant le coffre.

« Excuse-moi, mais moi, j'y tiens à mes pizzas, j'espère juste qu'il les a déposé sur le seuil de la porte. » Dit-il en attrapant deux pelles. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Imbécile, il va pas laisser des pizzas sans avoir eu son argent. » Ricanai-je en prenant le corps sur mes épaules.

« On ne sait jamais, l'espoir fait vivre. » Fit-il.

« L'espoir fait mourir aussi. Y'en a qui sont mort en espérant. »

« Merci Edward de cette réplique très sympathique. Vraiment, y'a pas plus glauque que toi. Maintenant bouges toi, j'aimerais rentrer et commander d'autres pizza, une nouvelle fois. » Causa-t-il en avançant vers un terrain vide.

« Il pèse une tonne ce connard. » Marmonnai-je dans ma barbe en le laissant tomber sur le sol.

J'enlevais ma veste, et la posai plus loin. Jasper me donna une pelle, je la plantai dans le sol et commencer à creuser…

La sueur coulait le long de mon dos, et de mon torse. Je m'essuyais le front du revers de la main. Je soufflais fortement et relevai la tête vers Jasper, qui me regardait perché tranquillement sur sa pelle.

« Sais-tu comment s'appelle un enfant éléphant ? » Demanda-t-il.

Je grognais fortement, depuis une demi-heure c'était comme ça. Il me posait des questions des plus débiles, en étant posément appuyer sur sa pelle, sans se fouler le doigt. Il m'observait creuser sans rien faire. Juste m'emmerder avec ses questions débiles pour des enfants de trois ans.

« Tu m'emmerdes Jasper. » Râlai-je en jetant de la terre à côté.

« Faudrait peut-être que tu te dépêches, j'ai pas envie de me faire chopper. » Ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre.

Je posais fortement la pelle dans la terre et relevais la tête vers lui.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Peut-être que si tu te daignais à m'aider, on irait plus vite, abrutis. » Sifflai-je en serrant les dents.

Il soupira longuement, avant de sauter dans le petit trou que j'avais creusé.

« Fais gaffe à pas me mettre de la terre sur mes habits. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et repris ma pelle.

…

Je claquai la porte en rentrant dans l'appartement, jetant mes clés sur le meuble d'entrée. Jasper se jeta aussitôt sur le téléphone pour recommander des pizzas, il s'excusait piteusement en disant qu'il avait eu une urgence à son cabinet, étant donné qu'il était avocat

. Je m'appuyais sur la table de cuisine, prenant note de l'adresse de la bibliothèque pour demain. J'avais toujours cette envie de tuer Jasper, d'avoir osé me trouver un boulot sans mon accord, surtout dans une bibliothèque, j'allais m'emmerder à mourir.

J'entendis Jasper raccrocher. Sentant un regard persistant dans mon dos, je me retournais vers celui-ci qui soutenait mon regard.

« Quoi ? » Lâchai-je en me relevant.

« Il faudrait vraiment que tu cesses ton idée. » Dit-il en se frottant le menton.

« Plait-il ? »

« Je suis vraiment sérieux Edward, tu arrêtes ça et nous n'aurions plus de cadavre sur les bras. » Examina-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

« C'est mon problème, j'te rappel. » Sifflai-je le regard noir.

« Non ce n'est pas que ton soucis, merde ! » S'écria-t-il fortement en frappant du poing sur le plan de travail.

« C'est quoi ton problème, bordel ? » M'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Toute cette merde, m'enfin ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu veux vouloir venger ta fille et tu fais tout le contraire. Tu fais des choses que Carlie n'aurait jamais cautionnées et surtout, tu veux te venger sur la mauvaise personne ! Prends-en toi à lui ! » Tempéra-t-il en fermant les yeux avant de les ré-ouvrir essayant de calmer sa colère.

Je serrais fortement les poings, en même temps que la fureur s'empreignait de mon corps. Je me pinçais fortement les lèvres.

« Va te faire foutre, Jasper. » Crachai-je en partant rapidement dans ma chambre. Je claquai fortement la porte.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et me prit la tête entre mes mains. Mes mains glissèrent dans mes cheveux, je fermais doucement les yeux en même temps que les souvenirs me submergeaient…

**…**

_« Et avec le sourire. »_

Je t'en foutrai des sourires, ma parole. Je grinçai des dents en observant la face du bâtiment de la bibliothèque. En plus de m'avoir trouvé un boulot sans mon accord, il fallait que ce soit un métier de nana.

_« Je te préviens mon pote, si tu essaies d'aller démissionner ou te faire virer, je te jure que je te castre jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, c'est clair ? »_

Mes poings se contractèrent. Bien sûr que c'était clair, comme de l'eau roche. Je ne peux rien faire, sans dire un mot. Laisser ma vie se faire commander sans rien dire ? _Un peu plus, un peu moins…_ J'avais eu toute une journée et nuit pour m'y préparer, et putain j'avais l'impression qu'on me mettait sur le fait accompli. J'avais qu'une putain d'envie, de massacré Jasper pour sa grande bouche et son ôtasse de merde.

En plus de cela, j'avais rendez-vous avec la gamine… Tout cela dans la même journée. De quoi vouloir ma mort… Je le tuerai entrant à coup sûr. Je lâchai un soupir, avant de prendre une dernière bouffée de ma cigarette et de la jeter parterre. Je l'écrasai avec mon pied et avançai vers les portes de la bibliothèque.

La chaleur et l'odeur vieille des livres m'enveloppèrent, me ramenant des souvenirs, qui fusèrent aussitôt dans mon esprit dérangé. Je secouai la tête et avançai vers un bureau. J'observai la moquette qui défilait sous mes pieds, grise, monotone. Comme cette bibliothèque de merde.

Les bords du bureau noir et blanc se pointaient. Je m'arrêtai et relevai le visage avec un sourire en coin, devant la réceptionniste. Elle posa son regard sur moi, avant de rouler des yeux. Elle m'observa la bouche entrouverte, ses mains lâchèrent les livres qu'elle tenait dans celles-ci. L'amusement me prit soudainement, je pinçai les lèvres m'empêchant de rire. Elle battit des cils, tout en constituant un sourire sur ses lèvres, rouges. Très rouges.

« Bonjour, monsieur. » Fit-elle en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Je relevai les sourcils ,amusé.

« Bonjour, je heum… Je dois bosser ici, ma première journée. » Fis-je d'une voix suave en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté. « Cullen, Edward Cullen. » Rajoutai-je.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, complètement paumé. Incapable de m'adresser la parole, trop coincé dans sa gorge par ses bavements ridicules, elle se leva rapidement de son fauteuil et marcha très vite le long de la pièce. Ses talons claquèrent dans toute la salle. Je soufflai, et posai mes mains sur le bureau. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes essayant de me former un visage… normal, disons.

Elle revint bien vite, accompagnée, d'une autre femme, avec qui elle parlait. Celle-ci semblait plus âgée et habillée plus correctement. Elle posa ses prunelles bleues, sur moi. Elle sembla pendant quelques secondes déconcertée, avant de secouer la tête.

« Bonjour, monsieur Cullen, ravie de vous rencontrer. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous, par maître Withlock. » Salua-t-elle en me tendant sa main.

« Moi de même. » Fis-je en lui serrant sa main. « J'espère que c'est en bien. » Plaisantai-je en lâchant sa main.

« Oh oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Sourit-elle. J'hochai doucement la tête. « Appelez-moi Heidi. Et voici Jessica. » Annonça-t-elle. « Je vais vous présenter les lieux. »Déclara-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains et en les frottant ensemble.

Elle avança à travers l'immense pièce, en me présentant les choses. Elle semblait déconcertée et semblait peu sûr d'elle, mais savait aligner trois mots correctement, au moins. Pas comme d'autres. C'était tellement lassant qu'à force je n'écoutais que d'une oreille et me concentrais, sur quoi j'allais bien pouvoir parler avec… Isabella. Peut-être allait-elle encore me raconter ses phobies ? Me montrer à quel point elle peut être inintéressante ? Naïve ? Sûrement… Je m'en réjouis d'avance. Je soupirai intérieurement.

« Et là, le rayonnage des grands auteurs et anciens. Jean Moulin, Lafontaine… » Cita-t-elle en fixant mes prunelles.

« Bien. » Répondis-je d'une voix douce. Elle se mordit discrètement la lèvre supérieure, avant de tourner les talons, je suivis le pas. Elle nous emmena dans une pièce avec une table, des chaises autour, un plan travail, avec une machine à café, un évier, un placard en haut, un frigo et micro-onde à côté.

« La salle de repos et de pose. Le frigo pour mettre la nourriture que vous apportez quand vous mangez ici le midi, la machine à expresso pour bien vous réveiller le matin, micro-onde pour réchauffer vos plats et le placard en haut, des assistes, couverts et autres pour manger. » Fit-elle en ouvrant le frigo et le fermant. Me prenait-elle vraiment pour un imbécile ou elle veut juste faire la causette ?

« J'enregistre. » Répondis-je.

« Parfait dans ce cas, je vais vous montrer ce que vous allez faire pour ce matin. »

« Euh, ouais. » Souris-je faussement.

« Ne revenez pas pendant un moment les après midi, je préfère vous habituez petit à petit. » Dit-elle sous mes froncements de sourcil. « Votre ami m'a dit. » Murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi. J'ouvrais la bouche et la refermais. Aucun mot ne sortait. Il avait dit quoi ?

« Vous savez que vous avez dû mal avec cette ville, le mal de cette ville. » Continua-t-elle doucement. Un sentiment de soulagement me submergea.

« Han. » Soupirai-je de soulagement. « Je vois, eh bien je suis désolé qu'il vous ait dérangé avec cela. » M'excusai-je piteusement alors que je riais aux éclats intérieurement. Aussi naïve que la môme.

« Vous billez pas, ce n'est rien. » Gloussa-t-elle.

Le reste de la matinée, était assez… distrayant. J'avais oublié a quel point j'avais aimé les livres. Lire. J'avais oublié que je pouvais aimer des choses et ressentir des sentiments à travers des lignes. C'était tellement bizarre, que j'en avais la chair de poule et pourtant tout en rageant certain livre, je lisais, la tête profondément plongé dans ces lignes anciennes.

Écrit par de un très grand auteur, au talent de la plume déconcertant. Toute mes pensées n'était que tourbillon pendant les demies secondes auquel je tournai la page pour lire les autres lignes, avant de me replonger dans un autre univers, autre que le mien, autre que la souffrance noire, la douleur rouge, et la peine rosé, comme le cœur. En dehors du sang et de la soif de vengeance.

Les pages désuets à l'odeur antique, glissaient entre mes doigts. Je ne relevai la tête que pour ranger ces fichues bouquins qui m'empêchaient d'être tranquille. Tu es là pour bosser surtout… Putain, mais qu'elle se la boucle Jasper numéro deux. Je fermai brusquement le livre dans un bruit sourd. Passai mes mains dans mes cheveux et les tirèrent légèrement. Elles glissèrent puis tombèrent contre mon corps, comme de la viande.

Je soufflai fortement, avant de marcher vers la sortir. Je passai devant Jessica qui m'observait d'un regard aguicheur. Je pris ma veste en cuir qui était posée sur le coté du bureau.

« Je vais fumer. » Annonçai-je sèchement en sortant de la bibliothèque.

J'enfilai ma veste par-dessus mon t-shirt blanc. Ma main se faufila dans ma poche et attrapa mon paquet de clopes. Je pris mon briquet dans la poche arrière de mon jean noir. J'allumai ma clope et recrachai ma fumée vers le ciel. Le soleil s'était pointé. Le ciel était bleu et le soleil rayonnait de mille feux.

Autrefois j'aurais aimé le soleil. C'était un temps parfait pour faire de belles photos. Les rayons du soleil, qui se reflètent sur les visages, c'est juste magnifique en photographie. Chaque matin généralement, quand il faisait beau, Carlie venait me réveiller en criant qu'il faisait beau, que je pourrais faire de magnifiques photos et lui montrer, elle criait cela en courant dans toute la pièce, et ouvrait les volés, son doudou dans une de ses mains.

Encore en pyjama, les cheveux tout débraillés, et son magnifique sourire, qui vous donne la bonne humeur malgré le fait d'être réveillé par des hurlements aigües. Et puis elle sautait sur moi et se blotissait contre mon torse, le pouce à la bouche, son doudou collé à son nez. Elle s'amusait à compter mes battements de cœur. Sa respiration enfantine et sa voix me berçait. Les rayons de soleil nous réchauffant, reflétant sur nous, comme l'amour que je lui portais.

C'était les plus beaux réveils qu'on pouvait avoir. Mais maintenant elle n'était plus là, mon soleil avait disparu avec elle. Le soleil m'étouffe de souffrance. Je pris une longue latte et baissais la tête vers le trottoir. Les minutes s'écoulèrent vite, a contre cœur, je rentrais dans la bibliothèque et repris le boulot que j'avais à faire…

**…**

Elle marcha maladroitement, ses yeux rivés vers ses pieds, elle observa chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Elle releva la tête, son regard croisa le mien. Aussitôt un sourire s'étira le long de ses lèvres rosées. Je remontais les manches de ma chemise jusqu'à mes coudes, tout en l'observant. Elle portait un slim qui mettait ses jambes en valeur, un sweet-shirt noir, accompagné d'une fine chemise blanche assez longue et ouverte. Elle arriva près de moi.

« Bonjour, Bella. » Saluai-je d'une voix suave.

Des rougissements apparaissaient sur ses joues, je roulais des yeux intérieurement.

« Edward. » Sourit-elle. « Vous allez bien ? » Poursuit-elle en se frottant nerveusement les mains.

« Vous ne pensez pas que nous pourrions nous tutoyer ? » Fis-je doucement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en hochant la tête. « Je vais bien et toi ? »

« Bien, merci. Alors, tu t'y fais avec cette chaleur ? » Questionna-t-elle en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Eh bien, j'avoue avoir troqué ma veste contre des lunettes de soleil. » Plaisantai-je.

Elle riait doucement. Mon téléphone sonna, je regardais le numéro. Jasper. Je soupirai et appuyai sur filtrer l'appel.

« Allons prendre un café. » Proposai-je en mettant mon Iphone dans ma poche. Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

On avança jusqu'au Starbucks non loin, on commanda deux cafés, tout en me racontant ses études d'histoire. Elle était passionnée par l'histoire, elle travaillait même dans un musée.

« C'est un euphémisme voyons, ce film sur Henri IV n'est qu'une piètre mise en scène sur sa véritable histoire. » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Heum, heum… » Marmonnai-je en suivant discrètement se qu'elle disait.

« Vraiment Edward, tes connaissance sur l'histoire sont vraiment à revoir. » Clama-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de café au lait.

J'explosai franchement de rire, elle me regardait à travers ses lunettes de ses grands yeux chocolatés étonnés avant de se joindre à mon rire.

« Vraiment Bella, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Je connais le minimum et ça me va. » Répondis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

« Et toi ? Qu'as-tu comme étude ? » Interrogea-t-elle en relevant son regard vers moi.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Sa question me dérouta sincèrement. Mes études faisaient parties de mon passé… Un pincement au cœur me fit mal. La photographie, la merveilleuse photographie avec ses magnifiques reflets de lumière, de lueur et de couleur, mettant en valeur la personne qui pose dessus. Comme… ma petite Carlie.

« Rien de spécial tu sais, j'ai arrêté les cours rapidement et j'ai des jobs par ci et par là. » Répondis-je. « Et me voilà à bosser dans une bibliothèque. » Ironisai-je.

« La municipale de Phoenix ? »

« Ouais. » Soufflai-je en apportant mon gobelet à mes lèvres.

On marcha jusqu'à un immense parc. Une fontaine trônait au milieu, avec des milliers de pigeons. Une aire de jeux pour enfante à quelques mètres. Des parents, des couples, des étudiants, se baladaient ici. D'autres poursuivaient leurs enfants qui partaient en courant suivant les pigeons. Je souriais sombrement. Carlie me faisait toujours ça. J'étais toujours obligé de ramener beaucoup de pain, elle tenait à nourrir tous les oiseaux qui pointeront leur nez.

Bien sûr, ça se comptait en centaine. Elle avait le cœur sur la main, laisser des animaux sans nourrir c'était pour elle, injuste. Nous avions beau lui expliquer que la nature était faite ainsi, il y a des animaux de rue et d'autres domestiques. Mais tête de mule come elle était, elle pensait du comme fer, que nous avions tort et qu'un jour elle pourra prendre soin de tous les êtres vivant.

« C'était comment Boston ? » Consulta-t-elle.

« Tu n'y es jamais allée ? » Retournai-je la question.

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle sembla réfléchir.

« Je ne suis jamais partie de Phoenix. » Répondit-elle. « Ah si ! » S'écria-t-elle comme une enfant heureuse, j'eus un mouvement de recul. « Quand j'avais dix ans, avec l'école nous sommes allés en voyage scolaire, en France. Quelques jours, à Paris. C'est très joli. » Expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un banc.

Je suivais le pas, m'asseyant à ses côtés. Nos bras se touchèrent presque, je reculais légèrement.

« J'ai toujours trouvé les Français gracieux. Ils ont une classe, que personne n'ont. Avec leur langue, on dirait qu'ils chantent quand ils parlent. » Développa-t-elle.

« Plait-il ? »

Elle resserra fermement son café entre ses mains.

« Bon d'accord, j'avoue avoir du mal avec leur nourriture avec des escargots. » Avoua-t-elle en riant légèrement. Un mince sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. « Alors Boston ? » Continua-t-elle.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

« C'est… c'est une ville parmi plein d'autre, elle n'a rien de très spécial, tu sais. » Rétorquai-je la gorge sèche.

Je bus quelques gorgées de mon café froid, avant de me lever et de le jeter.

« Je suppose, oui. » Murmura Bella en jetant à son tour, son gobelet. « C'est bête mais j'ai toujours trouvé que la couleur verte était la plus belle, elle porte bonheur et puis sur certaine personne, c'est magnifique. » Dit-elle en m'observant.

Je haussais les sourcils surpris qu'elle parle de ça, subitement.

« Enfin je dis ça, parce que l'herbe est verte… et… donc ça m'est venu en tête. » Bafouilla-t-elle légèrement devant mon expression en haussant les épaules.

« Je vois. » Fis-je mettant une de mes mains dans ma poche arrière.

« Et toi ? La couleur que tu aimes ? »

« Le bleu. » Répondis-je. Comme les yeux de mon bébé. « Comme l'océan. »

« C'est magnifique, surtout la nuit, pendant un couché de soleil. Les fins rayons de soleil reflétant sur l'eau bleu clair. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« C'est une façon de voir la chose, oui. » Dis-je en penchant légèrement ma tête sur le côté.

« Parle moi de toi. » Demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Ses joues prirent un teint rouge tomate. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse de ses rougissements aussi flagrants. Un sourire en coin s'étira sur mes lèvres. C'était tellement mignon et à la fois ridicule.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur moi. » Tentai-je de raccourcir la conversation.

« Oh allez, je suis sûre du contraire, Edward. » Contra-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement. « Comment es-tu venu au monde ? »

« Ben tu sais. » Commençai-je en me retenant de rire. « Mes parents on fait l'amour et me voilà. » Ricanai-je. Elle renfrogna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle m'envoyait un regard noir en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rire, avant de rigoler à son tour.

« Voyons Edward, tu sais ce que je veux dire. » S'esclaffa-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête avec un mince sourire.

« Eh bien, mes parents se sont connu depuis le lycée. Ils sont mariés maintenant depuis presque 30 ans. Ils n'ont eu que moi comme enfant. » Débutai-je. « Comme tu le sais, mon père est médecin. »

Elle palit, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer intérieurement en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et ma mère était décoratrice d'intérieure. » Terminai-je.

« Etait ? » Questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Heum, ouais. » Fis-je en me passant la main dans mes cheveux. « Elle a arrêté de travailler, depuis quelque temps. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Son regard croisa le mien. Un énorme sourire dévoilant ses dents s'étendit sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle avait un air enfantin. Elle se pencha en avant, attrapant ses ballerines dans ses doigts et les retira. Elle marcha pied nu dans l'herbe du parc. Elle souffla.

« J'adorai faire ça. Quand j'étais petite, je venais souvent ici et toujours j'enlevais mes chaussures. J'aimai parcourir le parc pied nu, c'était comme se sentir libre. Tu sais, tes pieds touchent le sol, sans aucune protection, c'est comme si tout t'étais parmi. Comme si tu étais un nuage. Courir était l'une des meilleures choses, même si j'ai toujours été maladroite. Enfin, ça, tu en as vécu l'expérience. » Elle gloussa. « Ce parc est le plus connu de Phoenix, il est tellement beau, agréable et grand. On pourrait croire qu'on peut s'y sentir chez soi. Et pourtant, quand il suffisait que j'entre dedans, c'est comme si c'était mon deuxième chez moi. Je suis tellement venue ici petite, pour plein de chose tu sais, quand j'étais heureuse, quand je ne l'étais et tout le reste, que depuis… » Je pouvais voir ses yeux briller à travers ses lunettes.

Ca me fit mal. Très mal. Elle n'était qu'une gosse encore, une fille que devait vivre sa vie et profiter de cela à plein cœur. Elle ne pensait pas une seule seconde que le mal pouvait exister, elle était bien trop naïve sur ça. Elle était tellement pure… comme Carlie.

« Je venais souvent avec mon frère ici. » Elle m'extirpa de mes pensées. Je relevai la tête, attentionnée par ses propos. « Enfin avant, maintenant… il est plutôt occupé. » Ajouta-t-elle. A tuer des personnes innocentes.

« C'est marrant tu sais, j'ai toujours eu peur des araignées, dès que j'en voyais une, je voulais absolument la tuer. Et Paul, était contre. C'est vraiment l'exemple mon frère. Un vrai saint, même. » Elle riait doucement. « Il n'est même pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche. » Je grinçai des dents.

Je sentais la fureur coulait le long de mes fibres. Ce fils de pute, un saint ? Je serrais fortement les poings. Il n'était qu'un connard, une erreur de la nature. Ce monstre m'avait prit ma chair, mon sang et il est carrément un exemple ? Je fermais les yeux essayant de calmer ma rage envers lui. Il n'était qu'un batard sans cœur.

Putain, j'avais envie de lui arracher la tête de faire aussi double jeu devant sa sœur, qui le vénérait comme jamais.

Je soufflais doucement, essayant de me montrer le plus possible impassible. Bella observait les gens dans le parc. Elle souriait à la vue d'une maman, avec son enfant. Je me raclai légèrement la gorge, mal à l'aise de voir cela. Elle se retournait vers moi, les joues rouges. Je souriais finement.

« Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir un frère ou une sœur. Je suis juste fils unique. » Causai-je en espérant qu'elle m'en dévoile plus sur son connard de frère.

« Oh tu sais, y a bien des moments où j'aurais bien voulu être fille unique hein. Entre un père flic et une mère institutrice crois-moi, ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps de prendre parti pour l'un de leur enfant dès que il y a une dispute, alors j'avoue que par moment j'aurais préférer être seule. M'enfin, malgré tout, c'est mon grand frère. Je ne peux m'imaginer ma vie sans. »

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de fierté et d'amour.

Et pourtant… Elle avait beau être pure, et si naïve. Elle allait mourir par la faute de son frère. Elle le détestera autant que moi, quand elle verra que sa vie sera finie par sa faute. Qu'elle ne pourra jamais finir ses études d'histoire. Une fois assise sur cette chaise, sans aucune issue de secour, sous les yeux de son frère qui est impuissant, elle n'aura que de la haine envers lui, l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, s'envolera.

Elle rejoindra le ciel avant l'heure venu, comme mon bébé. Elle aura des parents qui l'a pleurerons, comme moi je le fais chaque seconde avec Carlie. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu ça, elle n'était qu'une simple fille après tout, et pourtant. D'ici quelques temps, elle mourra.

« Aria ! » Cria une voix aigue. Je tournai vivement la tête vers la femme qui courait après sa fille.

Celle-ci avait ses petites mains remplit de boue, elle courait de ses fines jambe après les pigeons. Ils s'envolèrent tous d'un coup, créant un énorme tourbillon d'oiseaux qui partait vers le ciel. La petite riait aux éclats, alors que la maman arrivait près d'elle et la serrait contre elle. Elle disait des choses, sa fille la regardait avec amour…

_« P'pa, tu crois qu'une mouette sa mord ? » Demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine en mangeant son gâteau au chocolat qui fondait sur ses petits doigt, elle frotta une de ses mains sur sa joue, créant une énorme trace de chocolat. Je souriais._

_« Tu peux aller essayer pour voir. » Ironisai-je en lui enlevant la tâche de chocolat avec un mouchoir sur sa joue. Elle fixait le troupeau de mouette et de pigeons qui était autour de la petite marée que la mairie avait déboursé pour ce parc. Quelques poisons rouges y flottaient dedans._

_« Cool. » Fit-elle en glissant du banc. _

_« Nope, Carlie. » Riai-je en l'attrapant par le bras. « Je rigolai, comment crois-tu qu'ils font pour le poison ? » Rétorquai-je doucement._

_« Hmm… » Elle frotta sa main sous son menton. Une habitude prit de Jasper. Elle réfléchissait fermement. « Pourtant on ne dirait pas qu'ils ont des dents avec leur bec jaune. » _

_Elle pointa du doigt une mouette qui renifla le sol. Son bec jaune touchait le sol._

_« Et pourtant Carlie. C'est comme ça, tu l'apprendras plus tard, ma chérie. » Répondis-je en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, je frottais dessus toujours avec un papier lui enlevant le chocolat tout collant, le long de ses doigts._

_Un long sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle m'observa._

_« Tu es le meilleur papounet du monde ! » S'exclama-t-elle en prenant la bouteille d'eau dans son sac rose bonbon avec dessus une image de princesse._

_« Merci, mon amour. » Souriais-je en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux fins, lisses._

_« Tu sais, tout sur tout ! Je veux êzre aussi intellizente que toi. » Affirma-t-elle en buvant son eau._

_« Tu le seras bébé, il faut juste laisser le temps au temps. Tu verras, quand je serais vieux, tu rigoleras de moi qui aura perdu toute capacité. » Enonçai-je en prenant Carlie sur mes genoux. Elle pouffa._

_« J'zeux voir ça ! » S'écria-t-elle en tournant la tête vers moi._

_« Petite crapule va. » M'exclamai-je en fessant glisser mes doigts sur ses hanches. Elle riait aux éclats, me suppliant d'arrêter._

_« P'paa ! Aha-aha. » Bafouilla-t-elle sur les rires. « Ok-aay, tu as ga-gné. » Bégaya-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire._

_J'arrêtai mes chatouilles, elle respira fortement, reprenant son souffle normal. Je déposai un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Elle se mit à chantonnait à tue-tête. Je souriais contre son épaule. Je chantonnai doucement avec elle._

_« Papa ! » Clama-t-elle en arrêtant de chanter, elle pointait son doigt vers un écureuil qui courait entre la masse de pigeon rapidement._

_Elle se dandina contre mes genoux et se faufila entre mon étreinte. Elle se mit à courir rapidement vers le troupeau de mouette et pigeon. _

_« Carlie ! » Appelai-je en me levant. Elle tourna la tête, un sourire malicieux enfantin se fonda sur ses lèvres. Elle tourna la tête et continua d'avancer de ses petites jambe vers eux, elle espérait sans doute attraper l'écureuil. Elle tomba. Les mains en avant, j'avançai rapidement vers elle. Je la relevai doucement, elle pouffa de rire, heureuse de sa bêtise, je levai les yeux au ciel._

_Je la pris dans mes bras et la fis tournailler dans l'air. Elle s'amusait aux éclats, son regard était remplit de joie. Ses petites dents se dévoilaient fortement sous ses rires d'enfant. Elle criait d'amusement._

_Ses joues étaient rosées par l'air et ses rires. Ses cheveux flottaient dans l'air. Son regard pétillant de bonheur, me fit chaud au cœur. _

_Je souriais fortement en l'observant. Doucement, je la serrais dans mes bras, l'embrassant sur son front, je marchai jusqu'au banc où nos affaires étaient déposés. Elle frotta ses mains sur mes joues, jusqu'à mon t-shirt blanc._

_Je grimaçai en voyant les énormes traces de boue qu'elle avait laissée._

_« Oh Carlie. » Marmonnai-je._

_Elle sourit d'un air innocent. Elle encercla ses bras autour de ma nuque. Elle déposa un gros bisou sur ma joue, avant de me fixer dans les yeux._

_« Je t'aime papa, pour toujours. » Déclara-t-elle._

_« Moi aussi mon amour, pour l'éternité. »_

« Edward ? » M'appela une voix. Je tournai la tête vers Bella. « Ca va ? » Poursuit-elle inquiète.

Jamais mon bébé ne pourra me voir vieillir. Jamais elle n'aura l'occasion de se moquer de moi comme je lui avais promis, ou encore apprendre des choses sur la vie. Elle n'aura jamais l'occasion de grandir, elle n'avait même pas vécu assez pour décrire la vie telle qu'elle est. Je lui avais fait cette promesse et j'avais échoué. Pitoyable.

« Il faut que je parte. » Annonçai-je sèchement en tournant les talons. Une poigne m'attrapa le bras. Je me tournai vers elle.

« Edward, qu'est-ce qui passe ? » Elle était complètement perdue. Ses yeux chocolatés étaient remplis d'incompréhension, elle avait ôté ses lunettes de soleil qu'elle tenait dans son autre main.

J'enlevai violemment mon bras de sa main, elle eut un mouvement de recul sous le violent. Je regardai ses prunelles se remplir de tristesse. Je soufflai et reculai.

« Il faut que j'y aille. » Fis-je d'une voix dure.

« Edward ! » Appela-t-elle.

Je ne me retournais pas, je continuais d'avancer le long du parc, pour partir. Loin, très loin d'ici. D'elle.

« Edward… » Ce n'était plus qu'un murmure d'échos.

**…**

**.:.**_"Moonlight - saving josh"_**.:. (ht tp : / / www. youtube. com / watch?v = pDeCSIfW2TU )  
><strong>

« D'accord, demain matin vers dix heures, ça me va. » Parla Jasper au téléphone.

Je claquai la porte d'entrée et jetée mes clés sur la table avec mes lunettes de soleil. Il releva son regard vers moi, un sourire se fondit sur ses lèvres, je roulai des yeux. J'avançai jusqu'au frigo où je pris une bière bien fraîche entre mes doigts et pris quelques gorgées qui me fit du bien.

« Bien. A demain. » Il raccrocha, rangea son portable dans son pantalon et m'observa.

« Un problème ? » M'enquis-je sous son regard persan.

« Tu rentres bien tard. Pour quelqu'un qui ne bosse que le matin. » Constat-t-il. « Enfin, pour l'instant. » Termina-t-il en prenant à son tour une bière.

« Merci de me le rappeler. » Grognai-je en pensant au boulot. « J'avais rendez-vous. » Marmonnai-je contre ma canette.

« Ah. » Fit-il. « Rappelle moi d'aller foutre deux baffes au mec qui a créée le dicton, 'la nuit porte conseille'. » Grommela-t-il.

Je pouffai.

« Comment c'était ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Jasper… » Soupirai-je.

« Rooh allez, partage un peu, radin. » S'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Rien que d'y penser, l'envie de vomir était là.

« C'était… un café amer. » Répondis-je.

« Tu l'as pêché dans la mer votre café ? » Il gloussa lui-même de sa connerie.

« Merci de ton réconfort mec, y a rien à dire. » Ironisai-je.

« Je plaisante Edward. » Il roula des yeux en resserrant sa canette entre ses doigts. « C'était si mal ? » Essaya-t-il doucement.

« Entendre pendant des heures que son frangin c'est le meilleur, l'exemple, même un saint, ça fait mal au cul, voir pire. » Dis-je la voix remplie de venin.

« Ca, c'était à prévoir. Elle doit vraiment rien savoir des extras activités de son connard de frère. » Déduit-il.

« J'ai fini par l'a laisser en plan, au parc. » Lui Appris-je.

« Quoi ? » S'écria-t-il choquée.

« Tous ses petits… » Grimaçai-je sous la douleur de mon cœur. « Ca me rappelait tellement mon bébé, que c'était trop. Alors je suis parti. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Admet-il perdu.

« C'est fini Jasper, j'arrête. Je n'y arrive plus. » Murmurai-je la voix rauque.

Il m'observa, sans réaction. Il posa sa canette sur le comptoir et partie dans le salon. Je soufflai et jetai en sortant de la cuisine ma bière. Il était devant la baie vitrée de la pièce, les mains dans la poche. Il m'observait le soleil qui commençait à se coucher, il relâcha lacement ses épaules.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Carlie. » Chuchota-t-il toujours le dos tourner.

« Ca me fait autant mal, mais je ne peux pas. » Contrai-je dans un souffle.

« Non ! » Il se retourna vers moi. « Tu vas continuer. » Ordonna-t-il. « Pour elle, Edward. » Affirma-t-il.

« Ecoute… » Commençai-je.

« Non, non. Laisse-moi parler. » Coupa-t-il. « Je pense que c'est ton idée et je respecte cela. Alors je ne vais plus rien dire. » Assura-t-il.

La stupeur s'imprégnait dans mes fibres. Comment voulait-il que je continue, alors que c'était le premier à devenir hystérique dès qu'il se passait quelque chose en rapport à cela. Ce n'était pas Jasper, il n'était pas du genre à laisser le dernier mot aux gens, il était encore moins d'accord d'accepter un tel truc, étant avocat. Il avait quand même juré d'être honnête avec la justice.

« Il est où ton poison d'avril, mec ? » Fis-je sur la méfiance en l'observant. Comme un crétin de première il tourna la tête dans tout les sens, cherchant quelques choses.

« Je suis sérieux, Edward. » J'arquai un sourcil. « Bon d'accord, je commençais à avoir mal au cul à force d'être sur le banc touche, alors j'ai décidé d'y porter ma contribution. »

Je m'esclaffai silencieusement.

« Vraiment Edward. Ca te ronge la perte de Carlie, autant que moi, ce dont je comprends. » Je relevai mon regard vers lui.

« Tu as besoin d'assouvir toute cette colère, cette haine. Pour pouvoir avancer, mec. Donc si cela est ta façon, je te laisse faire. Ces émotions ne mènent à rien, on ne vit plus et c'est ce que tu vis en ce moment .Regarde-toi, tu es une vraie loque qui n'a aucune raison de vivre, tu survies chaque jour grâce à cet espoir de venger notre ange. Alors soit, j'accepte. » Débita-t-il. « J'accepte que tu tues cette gamine, pour que tu puisses avoir un avenir. » Ses yeux brillaient en me fixant fermement.

J'eus un pincement au cœur. Si tu savais Jasper. Je secouai la tête négativement.

« Je ne peux pas Jasper. » Cette phrase m'égorgeait la gorge. Je glissai mes doigts entre mes cheveux en même temps qu'une grimace de douleur se formait sur mes lèvres.

« Bien sûr que si Edward. » Contesta-t-il.

« C'est au dessus de mes forces. Comprends-tu cela ? » M'exprimai-je la voix faible.

« Comment peux tu dires une chose pareil ! C'est ta fille bon sang, tu dois te battre corps et âme pour butter ce fils de pute. » Acclama-t-il.

« Tu n'as qu'à le faire, toi hein. Vu que tu es aussi fort. » L'agressai-je en passa ma main sur mon visage.

« Je ne peux pas, tu sais très bien. Mon boulot. » S'excusa-t-il piteusement.

Je ricanai amèrement.

« Tu m'as aidé à cacher des corps, alors je crois que cela fait un moment que tu as rompus ton quoi déjà ? Ton serment envers la justice. » Lui fis-je remarquer acerbe.

Il hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire Edward, tout simplement. Je n'ai pas vécu le calvaire que tu as vécu avec ton enfant. C'est ta vengeance. » Expliqua-t-il.

Les larmes me montèrent fortement aux yeux au souvenir de mon bébé baignant dans son sang.

« Fais-le Edward. » Poussa-t-il. « Essaye encore. Ne lâche pas prise pour Carlie, je t'en supplie. »

« Bien. » Chuchotai-je. « Je le fais. Pour Carlie, pour elle. » Achevai-je.

« Tu devras aller t'excuser auprès de Bella, demain. Pour lui avoir posé un lapin. » J'hochai la tête.

Ce n'était qu'alors une question de temps…

_Bientôt, mon amour. Je te le promets._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà !<strong>

J'espère que vous avez apprécier. Il est court je l'avoue, que ça change du deuxième chapitres **xD**

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, sur ce chapitre. J'avoue flipper pas mal, vu que je reprends toute seule l'aventure.

Merci beaucoup de continuer à me suivre malgré toute cette attente, j'essayerais de poster régulièrement étant donnée que les vacances arrivent, je pourrais écrire **^_^**

**Le bouton vert est votre ami ! =)**

**Dévouement Lou**.


	4. Des nouvelles, enfin !

**Salut les gens ! BONNE ANNEE !** (Okay, je sors, même je cours pour sortir xD)

Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi… La petite Lou.  
>Je vais pas écrire, un immense roman, mais je suis désolée de ne plus avoir été présente sur le site et mes fictions. L'année dernière (en mai), une personne importante à mes yeux est décédée, j'avais pas mal perdu l'inspiration, j'ai eu mes problèmes habituelles personnelles et entre temps, une hospitalisation de deux mois, voilà les raisons du pourquoi je n'ai plus mis à jour mes deux fictions.<br>Beaucoup d'entre vous, me demande si j'abandonne mes fictions ? J'aimerai vous répondre que non, que quand je commence quelque chose, je veux toujours le terminer par principe. M'enfin je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si je peux continuer, vous vous rendez compte, quasi une année, que je n'ai plus écris, ce serait, qui sait, désastreux.

Et puis, si je recommence à écrire, faudra être patient.. Ma vie me prend BEAUCOUP de temps. Je parle de mes études, ma famille, mes amies, mon copain et après, les fictions, bien sûr.

M'enfin voilà, je vais y réfléchir, quelques jours et me poser sur ma décision.

_Je vous remercie en tout cas, d'être toujours fidèle._

_Votre Lou._


End file.
